Basketball Upbringings
by SelfMadeHooper
Summary: Have you ever wondered how the cast of Teammates Forever became basketball players, including what their upbringing was? Now you will know.
1. Lien-Da & Julie-Su Avyanna: Reunited

**Hey everybody, this is an side-story of Teammates Forever \- before the events of each individual high school student-athletes playing high school basketball at their schools.**

**Do you ever wonder how they became basketball players? Now you will know.**

**As usual from my fanfic Teammates Forever, this story is taking place in Atlanta, Georgia, U.S.A.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Thursday, October 15, 1998

Out in the streets of an nice suburban area of Duluth, Georgia (which is just outside of the city of Atlanta, Georgia), a grown man in his early 20's driving down the road in his 1992 Toyota Camry - trying to find an certain big building he is looking for. After minutes of searching (while driving safely of course), he found the big building as it's titled "Grandmaster Orphanage". The place he was looking for.

So what is he there for? Adopting a child or something? No, he's dropping off two little toddlers to the place he knows he can't take care of... As of now for him.

He gets out of his car out from the drivers' side of the seat and showed his appearance: having brown skin, black hair in short natural waves, and purple-colored eyes; his clothes are a plain white T-Shirt, black baggy jeans, and black and white high-top Nike Air Max sneakers. He turns to his left and open the backdoor to get the toddlers out of the backseat. He unbuckled the two seatbelts that was attached to the two baby carriers and carries it, along with the kids, to the front of the building of where the two brown wooden doors are at.

While he is walking to the front of the building, there were sad emotions kicking into him of having these babies sent to the orphanage, knowing it is the right thing to do. Why he must do that you may ask? The answer will be coming soon.

The young adult reaches the two brown wooden doors and respectively knocks on the door loud to know someone is at the front door. He later heard footsteps coming a little louder, recognizing someone has heard his knock, and a certain-someone opened the door. That certain-someone who opened the frontdoor, appears to be a female having peach skin who's age is in the early 40's, long red hair that stops underneath her shoulders, blue-colored eyes along wearing small thin glasses; wearing a blue dress and blue flats shoes.

Says the red-haired female with a soft voice, "How may I help you sir?"

Says a male with a deep voice, "Are you Floren-Ca Donaghy?"

"Yes I am," said Floren-Ca.

"My name is Luger Armondo. I have ...certain little ...kids with me... That I would like for you ...to look after while I'm gone." He said with sad emotions inside of him, knowing he doesn't want to do this but he has to.

Floren-Ca looked down at the two baby carriers and sees the two light brown skinned babies are currently sleeping. "Well I would like too Mr. Armondo, but me and my husband's job is to take care orphaned children. Not babysitting them," she said.

"I know, and please just call me Luger," he said, convincing her to call him by his first name. "What I can tell you, is an situation ...that I'm going to ...go through for a while."

"What situation are you going through, Luger?" Floren-Ca asks.

"Next week, ...I'm going to prison ..." Luger answered, then stops himself knowing he's going to shed a tear out of his eye. "For ten years of DUI Manslaughter," he later finished now with a sad facial expression as a tear ran through from his right eye, down to his right cheek.

"OOOOOH woooooow, I'm so sorry. But ...why couldn't you ask your relatives to take care of your children?" Floren-Ca asked.

"Because (*sniff*) I have no other ...relatives that don't know how to ...raise a child. And that's because (*sniff*) the guys I hang with are living in and rough, urban neighborhood on the other side of Atlanta. (*sniff*) That's why I came to you because ...you know how to raise kids."

"Woooow, that was a pretty smart idea you came up with. But what about their mothers?" Floren-Ca asked again.

"They, key word 'they' as in 'two', were killed ...in a drive-by shooting last week. From where I live." Luger answered in a sad tone. "So Floren-Ca I'm asking you, will you-"

"Say no more." Floren-Ca interrupted. "I'll do it. Me and my husband will take care of your kids," then answered.

Luger felt sparks of joy inside of him as Floren-Ca Donaghy will take care of his children. He ran into Floren-Ca and gave her a big, big, BIG hug (with Floren-Ca returning the favor) of her taking care of his kids.

"Thank you so much, Floren-Ca," Luger said, while he's still hugging her, with tears of joy.

"No, no, no. Thank you. For making the right decision for yourself and for your kids as well," she said. Floren-Ca has a point, he did the right thing of going to the right place at the right time. She later asks Luger, "Can you please give me the names of your kids please?"

"Alright," Luger said. "To let chu know, they are girls and they are Egyptian-American. ...There names are Lien-Damini Katima Avyanna - Lien-Da for short, and Julie-Suzie Kabira Avyanna - Julie-Su as her nickname. Both of 'em are half-sisters and Lien-Da is one year older than Julie-Su. Their mothers were from Egypt and I'm, of course, American."

Floren-Ca nods. Luger later told her their birthdates as he hands his daughters to Floren-Ca as she gave Luger the phone number to keep in-touch of his girls. Luger later bends his knees and leans forward to look at his two girls one last time, feeling his emotions getting the best of him. "You two girls behave while I'll be gone, okay?" The 3-month-old Julie-Su Avyanna (born on August 15, 1998) made baby babble sounds that made Luger giggled, and the 1-year-old Lien-Da Avyanna (born on June 15, 1997) still sleeping.

Luger later stood up facing Floren-Ca, "Please take care of my daughters, and _please_ prevent them from getting adopted," he said.

"I will," said Floren-Ca. "And please, not to be a jerk or anything - do your time in prison while you can."

"I will. Thank you." said Luger.

Floren-Ca nodded.

Luger took one last look at his two daughters and later turns around, walking back into his car, turns on the ignition and droves off to his next destination. He can now smile and feel good for himself that his two little princesses, which are his daughters, are being taken care of (as well as being prevented from getting adopted) while he will be going to prison for 10 years of DUI Manslaughter. He will also call the orphanage to check on his two little princesses that means the world to him. Now that's what's up right there.

Floren-Ca, after seeing Luger drove off to his next destination, brings the Avyanna sisters inside the orphanage as Lien-Da (despite being an 1-year-old) sees the little kids and pre-teens doing activities to excite them. Floren-Ca later reached into her office where she sees a middle-aged man in his mid 40's (with a physical appearance of peach skin, red hair in dreadlocks that's tied into a ponytail that stops at his shoulders and blue colored eyes; wearing a all-white long-sleeved T-Shirt, black sweat pants with pockets along with it, and high-top all-black Nike Air Max sneakers) on his computer.

"Hey Simon honey. Look what we got," said Floren-Ca.

Simon Donaghy, Floren-Ca's husband - meaning they're married, looks and sees the two girls beside his wife.

"What are their names?" Simon asks.

"Lien-Damini Avyanna - Lien-Da for short, and Julie-Suzie Avyanna - Julie-Su as her nickname. They are half-sisters and their father wants us to take care of them while he goes away for ten years in prison."

"Wait? Their father ...wants us ...to take care of 'em?" Simon asks as Floren-Ca nodded. "Why, plus the fact that their father is going away for ten years?" Simon asked again.

"He has no other relatives, including their mothers - with an 's' attached into it, to look after them. And what's worse was the guys he knows, lives in a rough, urban neighborhood; fearing something may happen to his girls." Floren-Ca answered.

"Oh wow. For a father like him, going through scrutiny, who lived at an rough-urban neighborhood, and placing his two daughters in a perfect place where we can look after his daughters, that ...right there ...is what I call ...a man."

Floren-Ca smiled and agreed of what her husband said. Floren-Ca later told the Avyanna sisters to stay where they at (even though they're only toddlers) as she went to her file drawer to fill out some notes and information of the Avyanna sisters.

_10 Years Later..._

Lien-Da Avyanna (now at 11 years old) and Julie-Su Avyanna (now at 10 years old) are all now outside playing basketball on a clear, warm sunny day in the summertime of June. Basketball, to them, has became their favorite sport ever since Lien-Da and Julie-Su both turned 5 and 4 years old.

How that happened you may ask? It all started on Christmas Day - December 25, 2003, Lien-Da at 5 years old and Julie-Su at 4 years old, and all of the other kids in the orphanage were opening presents. For Floren-Ca and Simon however, they see the Avyanna sisters both unwrapped two big boxes and sees a Fisher Price basketball goal. Lien-Da and Julie-Su were both concerned of the present they opened as Simon, with his wife helping other kids open other presents, went to where the Avyanna sisters are at and helped the girls open the two boxes as the parts of the Fisher Price basketball goal were all brought out from the box as he, Lien-Da and Julie-Su put the pieces together of where they should be placed.

After it was finished, the two girls started to play on the Fisher Price basketball goals separately (because there's two of 'em) and ended up having fun doing it: by (with a small toy rubber basketball) shooting, dunking, dribbling, etcetera.

As the years went by with the Avyanna sisters getting older, the girls ended up having their own basketball to play with, whether going outside where the orphanage has a playground set and a half-divided basketball court with a standard outdoor basketball goal attached to the ground, or playing with it inside the house ...if they don't break anything. What was also amazing for them was when Lien-Da and Julie-Su were 10 and 9 years old, their foster parents signed them up to play for an Amateur Athletic Union (AAU) basketball team called "Dirty South Queens" of Atlanta, Georgia, and they still do.

Throughout the years that went by for the Avyanna sisters, life for them has been going well throughout their childhood, despite being orphans. These two sisters grew up pretty early not just because of basketball, it's because they grew up around kids and pre-teens which leads to them doing some clean-up around the orphanage and looking out for those little kids. When it comes to playing basketball, these two girls love it with a passion, whether they are on the same team, playing 1-on-1 against each other, or playing on separate teams, it doesn't matter.

That will change when a special-someone comes to the Grandmaster Orphanage.

While Lien-Da and Julie-Su were outside playing basketball, their foster mother, Floren-Ca Donaghy, called them out. "LIEN-DAAAA. JULIE-SUUUUU. COME INSIDE OOOKAAAAAYYY."

"OOOOOOOH WHYYYYYYYEEEEEE?" The Avyanna sisters whined.

Floren-Ca sighed from their whined of them not wanted to be interrupted when playing the sport they like the most. "Because ...there's a special-someone wanted to see y'all."

"Really?" said Lien-Da.

"YYYYYYYYep. Now hurry up. Don't make that special-someone wait too long," Floren-Ca told them and later closed the backdoor.

The Avyanna sisters looked at each other. Lien-Da asks, "Do you think it's about us getting adopted?"

"I don't know," Julie-Su answered. "'Cause Floren-Ca and Simon always prevent us being adopted."

Remember what Julie said, _"'Cause Floren-Ca and Simon always prevent us being adopted."_

The Avyanna sisters walked inside the orphanage to meet where Floren-Ca and Simon are at and the 'special-someone' who happens to be a middle-aged male in his 30's; having brown skin, black hair in short natural waves an purple-colored eyes; his clothes are a plain black T-Shirt, tan khaki baggy jeans, and black and white high-top Nike Air Max sneakers. That special-someone looks familiar, huh?

They arrive at the living room where they see their foster parents and the special-someone.

Floren-Ca speaks, "Lien-Da, Julie-Su. Say high to that 'special-someone' right there."

The girls waved to the special-someone, with that special-someone waving them back. "Are you gonna adopted us?" The girls asked.

The special-someone thought for a moment, "... Well, ...sort of," he answered with a smirk and a chuckle on his face.

"Sort of?" Julie-Su questioned.

The special-someone smiled and later spoke, "Well ...lets put it like this. Yes ...I'm here ...to adopt y'all." The Avyanna sisters all smiled. "BUT ...with a different reason." The girls all looked at him crazy.

Simon spoke, "Lien-Da, Julie. [*the girls turned around to Simon*] That man right there ...is y'all father. Luger Armondo."

That's right. Luger Armondo, the father of Lien-Da and Julie-Su Avyanna.

The girls all got confused with a 'What the heck is going on?' look. They looked back at that special-someone and said, "You're our dad?"

"Yes... I'm y'all dad," Luger answered.

The Avyanna sisters all smiled and felt the urge to cry and later ran into Luger and said, "DAAAAAADYYYYYYYY!"

The girls gave him a big, big, BIG hug on their father. For Damon Luger, he also shed a tear blessed that his daughters finally meet their father, as well as getting adopted.

There were many inquires from the Avyanna sisters of why they're father sent them to the orphanage instead of his other family members, until Luger and the Donaghy spouses told them the story of what was going on with Luger at that time. And it also lead to a part when their mothers were shot and killed in a drive-by shooting from where he was at.

"Woooow. That happened?" Julie-Su asked her dad.

"Mmm-hmm." Luger answered. "Your mothers were Mari-Su Atrades and Merin-Da Lucania; Julie you're related to Mari-Su and Lien-Da you're related to Merin-Da. It happened around 10 o'clock at night. I was inside the house, in my room, when I was feeding you [*pointing at Julie-Su*] while I was about to put you [*pointing at Lien-Da*] to sleep. When I heard gun shots fired loud, I immediately grabbed both of y'all and ducked down low to the floor. When it was over, I waited 'till the shooters drove away, but what I feared the most was y'all baby mothers. I immediately went outside praying to God that they're alright, but I was wrong."

He stops himself for a moment remembering that tragic scene he saw. "... I saw y'all mothers ...lying on the gr-gr-..."

Luger, including his daughters, shed a tear. And Luger now knowing what he's going to say, "ground...dead."

The Avyanna sisters had some tears shed from hearing that tragic story their father was telling of the murder of their mothers. They immediately hugged their father as they felt the pain he had suffered.

"Don't worry ...Daddy," Julie-Su said while hugging her father. "We're here for you now."

"Yeah," said Lien-Da. "You did the right thing protecting us. Right?"

Luger smiled and hugged his two daughters tightly. Words can't explained of what Luger Armondo did to get his daughters out from that rough, urban neighborhood, to get his two daughters to safety while he has to go to prison for ten years of the DUI Manslaughter he caused.

After their emotional, family-reunited moment ended, Luger told his daughters to pack-up their belongings as he's taking them to their new home.

"But wait," said Julie-Su. "What about Floren-Ca and Simon, Daddy?"

"Yeah?" Lien-Da also asked.

Floren-Ca, who smiled, answered, "Our work is here. Don't worry, your father has a very nice house that's FAR AWAY from where he used to live years ago. Give me a hug." The Avyanna sisters gave their foster mother and then their foster father a hug, knowing it will be the last time they will see their foster parents as they will go home with their father.

The girls later went upstairs into their room and packed their belongings, including their basketballs. After they were done packing, the girls ran back downstairs to meet up with their father. And what's a blessing, Luger didn't have to signed the adoption papers because Floren-Ca and Simon know it's his daughters. Heck why can't he not signed the papers.

The Avyanna sisters all waved their last goodbye's to their foster parents out the frontdoor, as they are walking to their father's car, the 2004 Toyota Camry. Luger unlocked his car and popped the trunk to where the girls will place their bags inside at. They later went inside the car with Lien-Da sitting on the frontseat on the passenger side and Julie-Su sitting on the backseat of where her half-sister is sitting. Luger turns on the ignition of his car, puts the handlebar on 'Drive' and drove off to his house where he will be reunited with his two daughters.

"So," Luger spoke while driving, "Floren-Ca told me y'all have been playing basketball."

"Yeah!" said the Avyanna sisters.

"That's good. I heard that y'all foster father signed y'all up playing for an AAU basketball team called 'Dirty South Queens'. Not only that, there's a place where I live has a park, some basketball courts, and a Rec. Center where I play ball at."

"What's the place called?" asked Lien-Da.

"Green Hill Park."

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

**There it is. The very first chapter is in the books.**

**This plot has been in my head for quite awhile when I was doing Teammates Forever. If you haven't read it, go ahead and be my guest.**

**But as a writer myself, I want to know to you readers out there, "Should I continue this story?", leave a review or Private Message (PM) and tell me what you think.**

**If you answered in a positive way, then okay. But on that positive note, the next chapter of this story will be Jet, Wave, and Storm.**

**Let me know, a'ight.**

**Until then, see y'all later.**


	2. Jet & Wave: Me & You 1-on-1 To 10

**Chapter 2**

Saturday, June 11, 2005: Babylon Elementary School's Playground (12:20 PM)

Ah, summer. One of the best seasons to have fun with friends and families. Playing video games, going to amusement parks if available, going to the beach, or going outside to play at a local park or recreational center, like what Jettinson Quincy "Jet" Hawkington and Durrell Storm Albarran are doing. Both Jet and Storm - what they are normally called the most - are related as cousins, with Jet as the youngest at 9 years old and Storm as the oldest at 10 years old (1-year age difference). Currently, Jet and Storm are outside of the campus of Babylon Elementary School, the school they go to, playing basketball at another outdoor-basketball court while the other court is having adults and teens playing 5-on-5 full-court pick-up basketball.

"C'mon Storm, you gonna have to guard me better than that," Jet yelled to his cousin Storm. His physical appearance has light Caucasian skin, medium length spiky hair colored green, and sky blue eyes; his basketball attire is an grey and black AND1 basketball short-sleeved T-Shirt in a size medium, black AND1 basketball shorts that's 7 inches long that stops at his knees, black tube Nike swoosh logo socks, and white and black Allen Iverson's Reebox Answer IV basketball shoes.

"Shut up. I can guard you," Storm yelled back to him. His physical appearance has light Caucasian skin, smoke grey short spiky hair, and blue eyes; his basketball attire is a plain white short-sleeved T-Shirt in a size medium, Nike basketball shorts that's 7 inches long that stops at his knees colored black, black tube Nike swoosh logo socks, and white and black Allen Iverson's Reebox Answer IV basketball shoes - the same shoe Jet is wearing.

What type of game are they playing you may ask? Jet and Storm are playing 1-on-1, to 12. The score is: Jet 10, Storm 9. Jet is a pretty good basketball player despite being only nine years old; he's been playing basketball since he was five years old and unlike most kids who started playing basketball at a young age, it didn't take Jet long to develop some skills playing Guard at 5 feet and 6 inches tall with the playing weight of 134 pounds. For Storm, however, he's more of a football player - as in, American football; he's been playing football since he was 6 and he likes it, for being a lineman at 5 feet and 8 inches tall with the playing weight of 180 pounds of pure muscle. How did he started playing basketball you may ask? It's because he likes sports and he was hooked into the sport his cousin Jet likes, which is basketball.

Now lets get back to Jet and Storm playing their 1-on-1 basketball game.

Jet gave the ball to his cousin after a made shot from mid-range. Jet and Storm both walked to the top of the key (middle) where Storm had inbounded the ball to Jet. Jet quickly receives the ball and gets into a triple-threat position (by bending his back while facing Storm, having both of his hands on the ball at his left hip), uses his right foot and did a jab-step and saw Storm bite at that move. Jet sees the shook from his cousin, quickly pulls up for two (as a right-handed shooter) from the three-point area with Storm putting his left hand up to contest his shot, . . . . and swishes in for two points.

"Game...over, cus," Jet yelled to Storm.

"Whatever," Storm answered back to Jet, as he shakes his head back and forth of him losing against his cousin again ...for the fourth time.

Jet and Storm later walked out of the court they were playing at to get some water from the water fountain that's located on the side of the outside-walls of the school. After their quick sip, they went back into the court to see if the 5-on-5 full-court pick-up basketball game is over, but it isn't over as it's still continuing. They later walked back to the same spot where they played their 1-on-1 game at, but what they saw was a girl with light pale skin, long purple hair tied up into a ponytail, has blue eyes, wearing a black t-shirt, grey standard gym shorts that's 2 inches above her knees, white ankle socks, and medium-top AND1 basketball shoes colored white and black, playing with _their_ basketball by just shooting with it at the same goal Jet and Storm was at.

Jet and Storm were both concern of why that girl is playing with their basketball. The two walked to where that purple-haired girl is at.

The purple-haired girl saw them coming and asked, "Is this y'all ball?"

"Yes now give it back, girl." Jet fired at her.

"Hey. This _giirrrrrl_ has a name you know, called Cho-le-na...Wave," the girl fired back, convincing Jet to call him by her first and last name.

"So. Just give me my ball back ...'Wave'!" Jet said calling her by her last name, and trying to let her give back his Wilson NCAA Indoor/Outdoor Evolution Basketball. "Girls like you can't hoop anyway!"

"Oh really?" Wave questioned Jet.

"Yeeeeesss!" Jet argued.

Wave smirked at Jet and seriously asked, "Okay then, how about you and me play 1-on-1, to ten?"

Jet smirked and said, "Fine then, Wave. I'll let chyou shoot first since I got the better advantage on you."

Wave smiled and walked to the top of the key at the three-point area. _We'll see who's got the better advantage,_ Wave thought to herself. Wave reaches to the top of the key at the three-point area, takes three dribbles, stops and pulls up as a right-handed shooter, . . . . . and misses it, signaling Jet will get first possession.

Wave retrieves the ball and inbounds it to Jet as there 1-on-1 pick-up basketball game will now begin.

Jet got into a triple-treat position with him holding the ball with two hands at his left hip, while checking Wave's defensive stance seeing she's in a front position to start off the game in. Jet took one bounce to his left, holds the ball out and does a hesitation move. Wave followed the move he's doing as Jet sees it and does a super-quick crossover to his right. Wave saw it coming and went where he went. Jet (while dribbling) sees the good defense from her, so he decides to do a pull-back through-the-legs crossover to his left (along with the ball now at his left hand), slowly hesitates by faking pulling up for a shot and saw Wave jumped, as Jet does a quick-crossover move back to his right. He blows past her and does a lay-up with his right hand.

"One," said Jet.

Jet 1, Wave 0.

Wave went to go get the ball and inbound the ball back to Jet. He got into a triple-treat position with him holding the ball with two hands at his left hip. Jet dribbles with his left hand, took one bounce and pulls up for a shot. Wave sees it and puts her hand up to contest it. After Jet released his jump shot, the ball bounced on the back of the rim and out.

Wave went to go get the rebound and dribbles it out to the three-point area. With the ball now on her left hand, she walks up to Jet then got low, took one hard bounce, hesitates by faking pulling up for a shot - keeping his dribble alive, saw Jet jumped and Wave crosses to her right, all the way to the basket off her left foot, puts her right arm and (right) hand up high and lays it up.

Jet 1, Wave 1.

Wave smirked at Jet and said, "Gotcha didn't I?"

Jet looked at her crazy and said, "Don't chu even start, . . . Purple!" Wave grinned at Jet when she heard him said 'Purple' because of her hair color is purple.

_'I see_,' said Wave in her head. _'H__e's a competitor. That's good for me since it's now gonna be a good game._' Wave throws the ball to Jet so he can inbound the ball to her since she made the basket.

Jet inbounds the ball back to Wave as she got into a triple-threat position, while checking Jet's defensive stance seeing he's slightly forcing her to go right. With Wave having the ball on her left hand, she took one bounce and (while keeping her dribble alive) later hesitates. Jet sees what she's doing and decides to shift his defensive-stance to the left. Wave sees the shift in his defensive stance and decides not to cross to her right, but do an in-'n-out move and sees Jet clamping down close to her. Wave quickly crosses through the legs to her right and hops back with the behind-the-back move to her left. Wave check Jet's defensive-stance again and see he's close to her and forcing her to go left.

_'Lets see this move works,'_ Wave said in her head.

With Wave having the ball on her left hand and keeping her dribble low, Wave crosses through Jet's legs to the right, leaving Jet froze for a moment. As Wave gathers the ball with her right hand, goes to the basket all the way finishing with a layup.

Wave 2, Jet 1.

Jet felt a little embarrassed of that move Wave pulled off. He played against a girl, but not TOO GOOD like Wave. And sometimes grown men that were good also. So Jet, you better take back of what you just said of having the "better advantage" on Wave.

_'She is not gonna embarrass me like that. Not now. Not today. Not ever. Against me,' _Jet said in his head. He's serious now. He will not let a girl like Wave, embarrass him. With that killer instinct he has, it's on now for him. Hope Wave is ready for Jet's competitive nature.

Wave throws the ball to Jet so he can inbound the ball to her. After Jet caught it, he palms the ball with his right hand, walks up to her, and puts the ball at her chest with force; making Wave take three steps back after the forced-impact from the ball by Jet.

"Check this, Purple," Jet said to Wave still calling her by the color of her hair, then later backs away from her about four feet.

_'This guy_,' said Wave in her head, _is serious now. Okay how serious are you now,'_ and later grinned at Jet.

She walks up to Jet with slow-speed dribbles and decides to size him up by dribbling through the legs twice to the left. Next, she crosses through the legs to her right, hops back to her left, picks up her dribble, pulls up for a shot as also a right-handed shooter; making Jet come and contest it, and missed.

Jet grabbed the rebound and goes back out to the three-point area to clear possession. With Wave guarding Jet three feet away from him and Jet at the top-right corner of the other side of the court, Jet took slow-speed dribbles towards Wave, quickly crosses through the legs to the right and does a quick crossover to his left completing the killer-crossover with Wave trailing. While Jet is driving to the basket, he sees he's about to get cut off by Wave, so he took one hard bounce and lowers his right shoulder at Wave's chest, knocking her off balance and fall on her back, and goes up with two hands to lay it in.

"TWO!" Jet fired at Wave.

Jet 2, Wave 2.

Jet stared at Wave with a serious face letting her know that he's definitely serious and not gonna be embarrassed from a girl of a game he takes it serious in, and later waked away to the top of the key (middle) of the three-point area. Wave however, saw his facial expression while rubbing her chest because of the massive force by Jet. She got up and pick up the ball that was next to her left.

Wave walks up to Jet and decides not to pass the ball back to him, but let it roll to him. "Check this, butthole," Wave said to Jet, pointing at the ball rolling to him.

Jet lets the ball roll to him as he picks it up with his right foot and gathers it with his left hand palming the ball below his waist. He fires back at Amy, "I maybe an butthole to you, but listen to this, I take this game serious. Remember that," and later seriously grinned at Wave.

With Jet having the ball on his left hand, he took slow-speed dribbles and crosses through the legs to the right, then quickly crosses to the left (completing the killer-crossover) with Wave trailing him. Jet does a quick step-back move four feet from Wave, gathers, pulls up for a shot, and missed. Wave grabs the rebound and dribbles it out to the three-point area.

_'I hope this move works,'_ Wave said in her head.

With Wave having the ball on her right hand, she took medium-speed dribbles towards Jet while keeping her dribble low, does a hesitation move, tilts her body up and lets go of the ball pretending, and pulls it back with her left hand completing the shammgod dribble move, making Jet slide to his left as Wave is driving to the basket with Jet trailing. While Wave driving to the basket with Jet trailing, she decides to do a scooping layup with her right hand as it goes in.

"Three." Said Wave.

Wave 3, Jet 2.

Jet shook his head of that move he fell for by Wave. Wave throws the ball to Jet as he inbound the ball back to her as Wave backs her off about five feet away from her. Wave realized he's making her take a jump shot, so she pulls up for a shot, and missed.

Jet was glad that she missed so he can get her back as her grabs the rebound and dribbles it out to the three-point area.

Jet took slow-speed dribbles towards Wave, does a hesitation move to his left and does a double-crossover back to his left that made Wave confused as Jet goes to the basket off his right foot, floats the ball off up with his left hand and scores.

"Three up." Said Jet.

Wave 3, Jet 3.

Jet throws the ball to Wave as she inbound the ball back to Jet. Jet got into a triple-threat position with the ball at his left hip. He took one bounce to his left, steps back, gathers and pulls up for a shot, and missed.

Wave went after the ball, gathers it with her left hand and dribbles it out to the three-point area. She walks up to Jet and with the ball on her left hand, she crosses through the legs to her right, and hops back. Jet sees she's gonna pull up for a shot and closes out to her to block-

Nope, Wave faked the pull-up shot, doing a in-&amp;-out move to her right and went to the basket, lifts off from her left foot and finishes with a right-hand layup.

Wave 4, Jet 3.

Jet later inbound the ball back to Wave.

Wave got into a triple-treat position and does a jab-step with her left foot. Jet fell for it and Wave took off dribbling to her right. Jet, on the other hand, tries to catch up to Wave to block her lay-up, but came too late as she made the basket.

Wave 5, Jet 3.

Wave inbound the ball to Jet and later got the ball back from him. After Jet inbound the ball to Wave, he decides to press-up on her for that lockdown defense. Wave, however, new it was coming so she already know what move she's gonna do next. She inside-reverse pivoted (using her right foot and turns to her left) to face-up on Jet with the ball at her right shoulder, did a rip-through move to her left and took off dribbling. But Jet cut her off with that on-ball lockdown defense he's doing because he knew she was going to do that rip-through move. While Wave is keeping her dribble alive, she does a step back move with her right foot about 4 feet away from him, quickly squares herself and picks up her dribble, pulls up for a shot as Jet went up with her as well to try to either block it or contest it, Wave releases her shot, the ball hits off the glass and it goes in through the rim's cylinder completing the bank shot.

Wave 6, Jet 3.

So it looks like Wave now has the better advantage against Jet.

Jet got the ball and inbounds the ball to Wave.

Wave receives the ball and decides to take one bounce with her right hand, crosses through the legs to her left, hesitates while keeping her dribble low, and then quickly crosses to her right as Jet followed her. _Darn it, he didn't fell for it, _Wave said in her head. She decides to do a hesitation-step back move 5 feet away from Jet, picks up her dribble and squares herself, does a fade-away jump shot as Sonic went up as well to either block it or contest it, and lucky for him, she missed it.

_'Crap,'_ Wave said in her head.

_'Yes. Now's my chance,' _Jet said in his head.

Jet got the rebound and dribbles it back out. He took a quick look at Wave from his left shoulder and sees her at the paint. He wasted no time as he decides to dribble-drive to the basket with his left hand. Wave came to strip it but Jet sees it coming as he spins to his right, gathers, and lays it in with his right hand.

Wave 6, Jet 4.

Jet smiled and said to Wave. "I'm catching up," he said to Wave.

Wave looked at him crazy and, "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr."

"My ball now. Check," Jet said.

Wave inbound the ball back to Jet and looked at him crazy while guarding him 5 feet away.

Jet, after he got the ball, took slow-speed dribbles (with his left hand) towards Wave and decides to back her down. Next he did a quick spin to his right leaving Wave with a confused look on her face. Later Wave was gonna strip the ball from him, but it was blocked by Jet's arm as he lays it in with his right hand.

Jet smiled and said to Wave, "Gotcha didn't I?"

Wave fired at him, "Shut up. I'm not gonna lose."

Wave 6, Jet 5.

Jet smirked at Wave as he picks up the ball and shoves her out of his way. Wave, who was shoved by Jet, looked at him crazy, "Hey, what's yo problem?"

Jet deviously smirked at her and said, "Nothin'. Just shut up and check ball." Jet inbound the ball to Wave as she caught the ball.

_'There he goes with that look on his face. I'mma wipe that smirk off his face as soon as I win this game.' _Wave thought after she inbound the ball back to Jet.

Jet, after he received the ball back from Wave, drove to the left but Wave got in his way. So he decides to back her down.

_'He better now do that same move he did earlier,'_ Wave said in her head.

_'I would do that move I did to her earlier, but I think she might cut off my path,'_ Jet said in his head. '_I'll try this move then...' _He shimmies to his left, turns around to his right and pulls up for a shot. Wave, however, puts her hand up in case Jet may do a pump-fake.

As Jet releases the shot, '_Please go in, please go in, please go in, pleeeeaaaaaase gooooooo iiiinnnnnn!' _He said in his head while looking at the ball.

To Wave, '_Please miss, please miss, pleeeeeeaaaaaaase miiiiiiiisssssssss!'_ She said in her head while also looking at the ball, hoping the ball doesn't go in the basket.

The ball bounced on the back of the rim and later rattles out.

_'Crap,' _Jet said to himself.

_'Yes,' _Wave said to herself.

Wave got the ball and dribbles it back out. Both players gasping for breath and neither one of them does not wanna lose this game. '_Lets see if I can do it again,' _Wave said in her head.

Wave decides to size him up by keeping her dribble low with medium-speed dribbles by dribbling through the legs left and right two times. Next she does a hesitation-escape dribble move to her right and with the ball at the knee-level and sees Jet backing off and shifted to his left.

_'Nope. Guess I'll drive to the basket then.' _So Wave drove right with Jet trailing her. But Wave took a quick glance at him and sees he's closing in to her. '_Yep. I got him,'_ Wave said in her head.

She took one hard bounce with her right hand, lets it go real quick, and pulls it back with her left hand completing the shammgod dribble move, making Jet slip and lose his balance causing an ankle breaker, as Wave takes off dribbling to her left all the way to the basket converting a left-handed layup.

Wave 7, Jet 5.

Storm, who was watching his cousin Jet playing 1-on-1 against Wave from the sidelines, had his eyes popped open, jaw dropped, then gasped and later saying OOH's of seeing his cousin got his ankles broken (meaning he slipped and/or fell) from the shammgod Wave pulled off.

For Jet, he is lucky that he didn't hurt himself after he slip and lost his balance, but feels embarrassed by Wave pulling that move off. Jet later puts his hands on his hips and shaking his head back and forth, signaling he can't believe it.

For Wave, she kinda got excited to herself of that move she made on Jet. She was thinking about pulling off the shammgod while she was sizing up on Jet. But when she did a hesitation-escape move, she thought Jet was gonna shift and hop to his left which, would've made Wave pull off the shammgod, so she drove to the basket. After Wave drove, she saw him coming closer and knew it was the right time to pull off the shammgod. She did get excited causing an ankle breaker on him, but isn't finished with him yet.

The two hoopers went back to the top of the key (middle) at the three-point area as Wave throws to ball to Jet, but Jet did even catch it as he let the ball hit his chest. "Check this, Purple," he said to Wave, pointing at the ball when it ricocheted off his chest.

Wave grinned at Jet after she pick the ball up that hit and rolled off his chest. "Shut up and guard me already."

Wave decides to size him up with slow-speed dribbles by doing low-crossovers. Next, with Wave having the ball on her left hand, she hesitates then cross to her right at a fast pace, but that didn't fool Jet. And finally Wave pulls up for a shot from mid-range as Jet contesting it. Lucky for him, she missed.

Jet got the rebound and dribbles it out. He took a quick glance at Wave from his left shoulder and saw her coming. He decides to pull up from three-point range, and hits nothing but net. Tying the score to seven.

Wave 7, Jet 7.

"YES. Wooh. I needed that." Jet said after that shot he made.

Wave got the ball and inbound the ball back to Jet. Jet went into a triple-threat position and does a jab step with his right foot. He later turn his back to her, does a step back move, pulls up, and missed.

Wave got the rebound and dribbles it out. She took slow-speed dribbles towards Jet. Next, with Wave having the ball on her left hand, she took a speed-dribble with one hard bounce, steps back to her left, gathers and quickly squares herself, pulls up with Jet trying to contest it, and makes it.

Wave 8, Jet 7.

Sonic got the ball and inbound it back to Amy. Amy is in a triple-threat position with the ball on her right hip, as Sonic is in a normal defensive stance. Amy starts to take low slow-speed dribbles with her left hand, then hesitates as Sonic hops back a little. Amy did a step-back move, Sonic hesitated, as Amy pretend she picks up her dribble that got Sonic in the air and did an spin move to her right, and took off dribbling to the basket and finger-rolls it in with her right hand.

Wave 9, Jet 7.

"Game point," said Wave , "and you better get that name 'Purple' out of your mouth when I win." That's true, Wave is now one point away of winning this 1-on-1 game against Jet, because this game is going to 10.

"Yeah right," said Jet. He later shook his head signaling he got fooled again from the same move Wave did possessions ago.

Wave got the ball from Jet as he inbound it back to her. Wave sees Jet is playing her left so Wave decides to size him up taking medium-speed dribbles by crossing through the legs left and right. Wave later does a hesitation move with her left hand, seeing Jet hoped back a little, got low and does a super-quick crossover to her right that made Jet run to her. Wave sees Jet coming so she pulls up from mid-range with Jet contesting it, and makes it.

"Game over," said Wave.

_"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH,"_ Jet growled to himself, and later shook his head signaling he lost, ...to a girl.

The game is over, as Wave won with the score 10, to Jet's 7.

Jet is pissed that he lost that one-on-one game against Wave, but as much he hates loosing, he has to admit that she got game and he respect that. Same thing for Wave, even though she beat him, he got game too. Heck that's what basketball is suppose to be, have respect to one another by how he/she plays. Whether like it or not.

Jet walks to Wave and put his right hand out. "Good game ...Wave," he said, this time by not saying 'Purple'. "And yes, I take back of what I just said of having the advantage on you." Wave smiled and looked at him, then his hand, and dapped him. So Jet did take back of what he mentioned earlier of having the advantage on Wave.

Jet later went to his Nike Drawstring bag (the one he also brought with) and got two Gatorade-Fruit Punch bottles out and gave the other bottle to Wave. The two hoopers later sat on a bench of the court they were on at the sideline and started to get to know each other now, including Jet's cousin Storm. Jet asks her who she is and where she came from. Wave tells him she came from Baton Rouge, Louisiana (U.S.A.) and moved just to Atlanta, Georgia (U.S.A.) two months ago.

"Wait," said Jet. "You're from Baton Rouge?"

"Uuuuuhhhhh...Yes," Wave answered with a questioned look on her face.

Storm asks, "So your favorite rapper is Lil' Boosie?"

". . . Yes," Wave answered sarcastically. "So Jet," now talking to Jet. "What's with you being so aggressive and physical at me?"

Jet huffed then puffed at that question and said, "Because that's how I play, when taking it serious against an opponent I know who's good." Jet hates answering that question, especially when playing against a girl like Wave.

"I couldn't blame ya," said Wave, "I'm like that too when I play against a boy." Wave, despite being 9 years old, is not as strong as most boys her age or a little bit older, but is well skilled and talented.

As their conversation starts to go further, the three hoopers (Wave, Jet, and Storm - though he's most of a football player) realized they're alike: the sport they play, the music they listen too, what they like and don't like; kinda everything they bring up. They were having a good time for themselves.

Jet asked his cousin, Storm, "Aye you ready to go home?"

". . . Yeah why not," Storm answered.

Jet grabs his Nike Drawstring bag, brought out his black Nike shoe-sliders and puts it on as he puts his Reebox Answer IV basketball shoes inside his bag. He later grabbed his Spalding NBA Indoor/Outdoor Evolution Basketball, and later waved bye to Wave. Wave waved back to them as Jet and Storm walked out from the school's playground to head home.

Even though Wave, Jet, and Storm first met each other with Wave and Jet playing one-on-one, this is only just the beginning for the three ballers.

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

**There's Chapter 2 folks.**

**Oh and from Chapter 1, I forgot to mentioned the Sonic SEGA/Archie Comic Characters with the name meanings: Luger Armondo is Luger Echidna, the father of Lien-Da, late-Kragok, and Julie-Su Echidna; Simon and Floren-Ca Donaghy is late-Simon and late-Floren-Ca Echidna, Julie-Su's foster parents; Mari-Su Atrades is late-Mari-Su Echidna, Luger's first wife and Julie-Su's biological mother; and Merin-Da Lucania is late-Merin-Da Echidna, Luger's second wife, Lien-Da and late-Kragok's biological mother.**

**Let's start off with Luger Echidna (Luger Armondo): In German, the name Armondo means- Army man; soldier; romantic; as a army man and soldier for the Dark Legion as the ruler; and** **romantic at heart, he paid little attention to Kragok and Lien-Da's disappointment when he started his relationship with Mari-Su. And also, from when he had to send his daughters to the orphanage, he had real self-awareness of lacking any real parenting skills after the death of his second wife, Mari-Su, from taking care of Julie-Su, as well as from Lien-Da and Kragok when they were young back then.**

**Now for Lien-Da and Julie-Su's middle names. For Julie-Su, in African, the name Kabira means- powerful; powerful for having advance hand-to-hand combat and advance weapons; and for Lien-Da,** i**n American, the name Katima means- powerful daughter; powerful for having lightning abilities. Plus if you haven't noticed, I didn't mentioned their first and last names because it was explained on Teammates Forever.**

**And now with l****ate-Simon and late-Floren-Ca Echidna**** (****Simon and Floren-Ca Donaghy****): In both Greek and Irish, the name Donaghy means- strong fighter; as former Dark Legion soldiers themselves.**

**And to top it all off, the next upcoming chapter will be Hershey Inez (Hershey St. John the Cat).**

**Until then, this is SelfMadeHooper signing off.**


	3. Hershey Inez: The Bullied Hooper

**Attention,**

**After you finish reading this chapter, there is a message in italics that's very, very, VERY important that's related to this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Monday, September 20, 2004 (8:27 AM)

Walking through the courtyard of Station Square Middle School, a young 13-year-old lady in the 7th grade named Hershey Inez is searching for her English Language Arts class while avoiding other students who's staring at her oddly, like she's from another planet or something. It's not because of her looks: height at 5 feet and 5 inches tall, has peach Caucasian skin as an Latin-American, black short length hair, and green eyes. It's not the way she dresses: red no-sleeved opened-up hooded jacket along with a white fitted T-Shirt, four golden wrist bracelets with two on each wrists (left and right), sky blue tight fitted jeans, and low-top blue and white Converse Chuck Taylor sneakers. And it's not the type of bag she is carrying: black and red 7-pocket AND1 backpack with her books and basketball shoes inside. But the reason people are staring at her is...

"THERE SHE IS! GET HER!" Shouted a boy.

Hershey, who heard that calling, heard the running footsteps coming and immediately sprints trying to find a safe place to hide. She quickly hides in the girls' bathroom where Hershey went to where the toilets are located at as she sits down. Hershey later starts to cry of being scared fearing of what may happen to herself. Why is that you may ask? Pay attention and listen.

"HEY COME OUT HERE! NOW!" A boy commanded.

"NOOOOOOO," Hershey said while crying. "Why don't you and your STUPID GANG just LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Gang she say? Well that's because there happens to be three of them ...as boys.

"We won't do nothing to you. Really." Another one of the boys said.

"SHUT UP! YOU ALL ARE JUST GONNA MAKE FUN OF ME ANYWAY!" Hershey shouted, now in tears.

"I said...come out, NOW!" The first boy said.

"AND I SAY...NOOOOOOO! JUST GO AWAY!"

"OH WELL. We warned ya." The third boy said. "I guess we will-"

**"RRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNG!"** Sounded the school's bell ranged at 8:30 AM, as it signals class has started.

The three boys all smirked. "Hmph. I guess class has started. Oh well, see you in P.E." Said the second member of the group.

And by P.E. (A.K.A. Physical Education) those three boys meant, they and Hershey have that in fourth period. So that's not good for Hershey, and she herself knows that.

Inside the girls' bathroom, Hershey is still sitting on the toilet (at the toilet area) still crying.

_'Why can't they just leave me alone,'_ she thought. '_What did I ever do (*sniff*) to make them ...e-e-em...embarrassed meeeeee. I never want to (*sniff*) come to this ...s-s-school today-ay-ay-ayeeeeeee. Just (*sniff*) ...l-l-leave ...me ...alone.'_

Those three boys Hershey mentioned, there names are: Devante Pallatin, Maurice Woodman, and Peter Woodman. Devante Pallatin is better known as 'Drago' to some students, his physical appearance is at 5 feet and 7 inches tall with peach Caucasian skin along with a little bit of a muscle body frame, white hair in a buzz cut and green-colored eyes, wearing a navy blue short-sleeved T-Shirt, navy blue warm-up pants with pockets and white and blue Nike Air Max sneakers; Maurice Woodman is better known as his middle name 'Sleet' to some students, his physical appearance is at 5 feet and 8 inches tall with brown-colored skin along with a thin body frame, yellow hair in short natural cut and grey-colored eyes, wearing a black short-sleeved T-Shirt, 13-inch grey cargo short and a black belt with a silver-metallic buckle, black ankle socks, and black Nike Air Force 1 sneakers; and Peter Woodman is better known as his middle name 'Dingo' (weird huh?) to some students, his physical appearance is at 5 feet and 7 inches tall with brown-colored skin along with a little bit of a muscle body frame, green hair in short natural cut and green-colored eyes, wearing a white short-sleeved T-Shirt, 11-inch red cargo shorts and a brown belt with a silver buckle, white tube socks, and medium-top FILA (pronounced: Fila) sneakers.

Both Sleet and Dingo are related as brothers, and Drago is their friend.

**(A/N: Remember Sleet and Dingo from Sonic Underground?...)**

What are they doing to Hershey you may say? Well it's simple ...they are **bullying** her. Yes **bullying**. When bullies picked on a child who's the weakest link, boy or girl. When bullies picked on a child by his/her looks, his/her clothes, his/her personality, etcetera. When bullies make non-humorous jokes to a child. When bullies physicality and emotionally hurts a child. And Hershey is one of 'em.

Those three, quote on quote, "bullies" mess with Hershey not because of her looks as a peach Caucasian-skinned Latin-American, or the way she dresses along with the bag she is carrying. They mess with her because of her **meek** personality: quiet, gentle, and easily imposed on; becoming an easy target for bullies like Hershey. That's why some students were staring at her weirdly, because of those three boys **bullying** her.

_'Maybe,'_ the bullied girl thought. '_Maybe (*sniff*)...it's ...best if I just...__ (*sniff*)'_ Hershey reaches into her backpack and brings out ...a sharpened wooden-led number 2 pencil. She slowly stands up while still having some tears on her cheeks, held up the sharpened pencil with her right hand, and brings the sharpened pencil to the neck area on the right side.

_'Maybe it's best if I just ...kill myself,'_ Hershey thought to herself. She arches the sharpened pencil eight inches away towards her neck, tightly closes her eyes, and...

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Hershey opened her eyes and heard the knock on the bathroom door of where she's at.

"Are... Are you okay?"

Hershey, who was gonna quote on quote "kill herself", heard the voice of ...a male? A male inside the girls' bathroom?

"Goooooooo ...away," she said.

"No. I won't until I **see** ...are **you** okay," he said.

Hershey thought for a moment and unlocks the door and opens it. Reveling the boy's physical appearance at 5 feet and 10 inches tall with peach Caucasian skin, white and black short hair in a natural cut, and blue eyes; wearing a purple T-Shirt, forest green cargo skinny jeans, and tan-colored Timberland boots.

"G-G...Geoffrey?" Hershey said speechless. "Should you be in class?" Then later asked.

The boy Hershey called out is Geoffrey St. John. Him and Hershey have the same class in Physical Education for fourth period. He also has that Australian accent with that light-deep voice of his since he's of course from Australia.

Geoffrey sees the pencil she's gripping on her hand. "Yes, but I saw you running from them. Give me the pencil, Hershey," he said, reaching his right hand out after looking at the pencil she's gripping.

Hershey, still with some tears on her face, looks down at the pencil she's gripping on and later looks back up at Geoffrey. "Why? (*Sniff*) Don't you want me dead anyway?" She questioned him with frustration. Hershey said that because she is always getting bullied. As Geoffrey, being the witness, sees the pain she's going through.

"No. I don't," he said. "Don't listen to them. They're just ...idiots."

"Yeah, easy for you to say!" Hershey said, still with frustration.

"I'M SERIOUS, HERSHEY!" Geoffrey shouted. "Just give me the pencil! You don't want to do this!"

Hershey hesitates for a moment of whether to give him the pencil or refuse to listen and ...you-know-what.

"I know what you're going through. And I can help you," Geoffrey said. "Just give...me...the pencil, Hershey. So I can help you."

Hershey hesitates for a moment again, and slowly ...puts the pencil ...on Geoffrey's right hand. Signaling she didn't kill herself. Geoffrey grabs the pencil after Hershey gave it to him and puts it in his pocket. As for Hershey, she immediately hugs Geoffrey (with Geoffrey returning the favor) with some tears and sniffs showing on her face. Geoffrey himself shed a tear as well while hugging Hershey, feeling the pain she's currently going through.

"Th-Th...Thank you, G-G-Geoffrey (*sniff*)," Hershey said while still crying.

"You're...welcome," he said while running his fingers up and down through Hershey's black short-length hair.

"Y-Y-You (*sniff*) prom-m-m-m-mised to (*sniff*) help m-m-me?" Hershey asked him, while still crying, to make sure.

"Yes. I promised," Geoffrey answered, true to his word. "And to make you feel better, I'll be your friend." He also said with a smiling-smirk on his face.

As for Hershey, she smiled and, at 5'5", slightly stood on her toes and kisses Geoffrey's right cheek (who's 5'10"). Geoffrey kinda blushed after Hershey did a quick peck on his cheek, he later slightly smiled and uses his hands to wipe those happy teary-eyes off of Hershey's cheeks, which made Hershey blushed a little. The two smiled face-to-face almost like they're in...

Uh... Lets not get into 'that'.

* * *

_-4th Period in the Gymnasium (1:30 PM)-_

Inside the gymnasium of Station Square Middle School, is a class full of 7th grade boys and girls. Hershey is currently inside the girls' locker room getting dressed for gym class as she finished getting dressed into her gym clothes: a short-sleeved blue T-Shirt, red and white stripped Nike 7-inch basketball shorts that stops 3 inches below her knees (because she's 5'5"), white tube socks, and navy blue and white Nike basketball shoes. She walked out of the locker room and sat down on the back of the bleachers to wait on the other students who are taking so long just to get ready. While waiting, she looked to her right and witnessed those three boys she knows, who's also in their gym clothes, snickering themselves thinking of something to make fun of her (A.K.A. bully her). However, the boys went to where Hershey is, and walked up close in her face.

"Well, well, well. We meet again," said Drago.

"Just leave me and your ...STUPID GANG ALONE, Drago!" Hershey shouted, but not loud when she thought twice from her loud tone of voice.

"Why?" Drago said. "What you gonna do? Cry home to your...'**mommy**'. Oh wait, I'm sorry...you don't have a mommy anymore since you're an orphaned now."

Sleet and Dingo laughed of what Drago said as Hershey now feels like she's gonna cry again. And about the part of when Drago said ..."you-know-what" to Hershey, her mother, named Maia 'Cocoa' Inez who's Mexican (which Hershey got that generic-trait from), tragically died in Iraq while serving for her country, affiliated from the United States of America (U.S.A.). Since Hershey only knows her mother and doesn't have other relatives she knows, she became an orphan.

**(A/N: Maia 'Cocoa' Inez is late-Cocoa Cat; Hershey's mother.)**

A whistle blued as all of the students, boys and girls came in the gymnasium and sat down on the bleachers. Sleet, Dingo, and Drago walked and sat at the upper deck (where they usually sit at) as they left Hershey alone this time. Hershey ducks her head down trying to hold back those tears of, again, being picked on.

Coach Snively Robotnik, who blued the whistle and is the P.E. teacher, walks up to where the students are sitting at and took roll-call by calling out names of who's here. His physical appearance is at 5 feet and 11 inches tall with light shaded skin who's 21 years of age, has no hair signaling he's bald, and blue eyes; his coaching/work attire is a light grey Nike long-sleeved shirt, black track pants, and black and grey New Balance running shoes.

After Coach Snively finished taking roll-call, "Alright class," he said. "Today we're going to be playing basketball in two teams. It's going to be a 3-on-3 half-court game. First to 16 wins."

The boys cheered in excitement while most of the girls whined about getting their hairs messy or nails broken or complaining that the boys will dominate the game whenever a battle of the sexes goes on. Hershey, however, managed to pull out a small smile on her face, knowing she can play this game. Basketball is Hershey's favorite game to play, showing folks what type of player she is. Only drawback is she has to be in a team, but she can take on boys sometimes on her own with the other girls dozing off from this game, unless there's another girl(s) like Hershey who knows how to play.

Coach Snively picks out the six players with three from each gender. "Now for the first three, it will be: Geoffrey, Valdez, and ...Hershey."

Hershey smiled that she got picked up, along with Geoffrey and Valdez. As for Valdez, his alias is Carney Valdez as students and teachers call him by his last name. His physical appearance is at 5 feet and 7 inches tall with light Caucasian skin, blue short hair in a natural cut, and dark blue eyes; wearing a red T-Shirt, navy blue 5-inch Starter shorts that stops 2 inches below his knees, white ankle socks, and white and sky blue medium-top AND1 basketball shoes. **(A/N: That character is late-Valdez the Chameleon.)**

"And the next three will be: Sleet, Dingo, and Drago." Coach Snively finished picking the last three.

Well that didn't last long for Hershey as a sad frown occurs on her face.

"Hey listen," said Geoffrey when he walked up towards her. "I know you don't wanna face them, but just ...do what you're capable to do."

Sleet, Dingo, and Drago are talking to one another...

"Hey guys," said Drago. "Let me get Hershey."

"You sure?" Sleet asked.

Drago nodded.

"Okay." Dingo said. "Do your job then."

Coach Snively gave the Wilson Evolution Microfiber Basketball to Geoffrey as he is going to shoot for first possession. He takes three dribbles, pulls up for a shot as a right handed shooter, . . . . . and missed; signaling Drago's team will get the ball first.

The two teams each called out who they're gonna guard: Geoffrey and Sleet guarding each other, Valdez and Dingo guarding each other, and of course ...Drago and Hershey guarding each other. Hershey shakes her head that she's gonna be guarding Drago, one of the three bullies that picks on her.

Dingo, who's at the center-circle, inbounds the ball to Drago at the left side of the court as the 3-on-3 pick-up basketball game beings.

Drago uses his right hand and dribbles up to Hershey and turned his back to her while seeing Hershey playing clamp-down on-ball defense to Drago's right. Drago calls Dingo to set a pick at Hershey's left side, Dingo comes and sets the screen on Hershey as Drago went to the pick and Dingo shoving her onto the hardwood floor. Drago sees Hershey on the floor and Geoffrey, who was guarding Sleet, pops out in front of Drago. Drago sees him coming and, while keeping his dribble alive, tries to swerve out front of Geoffrey and luckily he did while keeping his dribble alive. Drago quickly glance up front at Sleet and sees him going to the basket with Hershey (who quickly got back up) trailing behind him. Drago riskily throws the pass to Sleet, Hershey sees the pass coming and intercepts it, as a steal, with both hands, and dribbles it (with her right hand) out to the right side of the three-point area at the sideline-baseline area.

Hershey did that because the paint, where she stole the lob-pass from, was kind of crowded and doesn't want to risk a tough shot.

Hershey (still dribbling with her right hand) sees Sleet is face-guard her, three feet away.

"Seems like I'm gonna get you now." Sleet said smiling.

Hershey had a worry look on her face, seeing Sleet from one of the three bullies. Then something came up...

"You know what?" Hershey said as Sleet is listening. "I tired of you three always picking on me."

Hershey (still dribbling with her right hand) does a quick in-and-out move to her left, quickly glanced at Sleet closing onto her, (with the ball on her left hand) does a super-quick pull-back crossover between her legs getting Sleet off of her and drawing OOH's from players and most from the crowd watching. Picks up her dribble, pulls up as a left-handed shooter, and makes it.

Hershey's team 1, Drago's team 0.

Sleet shakes his head of getting crossed by Hershey. His friend Drago and his brother Dingo all looked at him and couldn't believe Hershey did that to him.

Hershey grabs the ball, after she made the basket, and went to the half-court line-marker to inbound and did so to Geoffrey.

Geoffrey, who was at the middle of the half-court area, slowly dribbles high (with his right hand) because Drago, who is guarding him, is 6 feet away from him. He calls Valdez to set a pick at Drago's right side as Geoffrey dribbles the ball to his left hand and goes to the pick. But Geoffrey glanced at Drago going in front of the screen as Geoffrey does a quick crossover back to his right and drives to the basket. Looking up while driving to the basket, Geoffrey sees Sleet, using his foot speed, coming from his left as Geoffrey cuffs the ball with his right arm, brings it up high now with his right hand by cocking his right arm back, swerved in mid-air over Sleet with him contesting with his arms up, and passes the ball to Hershey who cuts to the basket.

Hershey catches the pass from Geoffrey and squares herself while also recognizing Dingo and Drago coming, rises up off from her two feet by backscratching the ball (A.K.A. cocking both arms back) behind her neck, and thunderously throws it down with a dunk as Hershey hangs on the rim.

Hershey's team 2, Drago's team 0.

_"Whoa,"_ Geoffrey said to himself. _"She can...play."_

Geoffrey said that because, besides the fact he and Hershey have P.E. fourth period, he never seen her play basketball before. So now you know Geoffrey. Now you know.

Hershey grabs the ball, after she made the basket with a dunk, and went to the half-court line-marker to inbound and did so to Valdez. As Valdez, seeing Hershey stepped inbounds, gave the ball back to Hershey.

Hershey, who was at the middle of the half-court area, slowly dribbles high (with her right hand) because Drago, who is guarding her, is 6 feet away from Hershey. Hershey slowly walks up Drago while keeping her dribble low with her right hand, hesitates and quickly crosses to her left driving to the basket. But Drago didn't get fooled on that crossover move by Hershey as he is guarding her - Bruce Bowen style by bumping her a little - by his right hip. Hershey felt the contact from Drago's on-ball defense while seeing the good defense he's playing; she slows down and starts to dribble back out to the three-point line area. Hershey later passes the ball to Valdez from her right as he catches and sees Hershey jogging out of his way.

Valdez, who is being guarded by Sleet 4 feet away, starts to dribble by sizing up on Sleet. With the ball now at his right hand, Valdez does a hesitation-escape move (with the ball at the outer right-knee area), sees an opening and drove to the basket with Sleet trailing at her left hip. But Valdez used his speed and quickness to get by him, quickly glanced at Dingo coming to rotate while seeing Geoffrey moving. Valdez passes the ball out to Geoffrey at the short mid-range area inside the three-point area near the baseline. Geoffrey catches it, pulls up as a right-handed shooter, rattles around the rim and in.

Hershey's team 3, Drago's team 0.

So it looks like Hershey's team has the advantage over Drago's team.

Valdez grabs the ball after the made shot from Geoffrey, and went to the half-court line-marker to inbound and did so to Hershey.

Hershey, who was at the left side of the sideline area, catches it with her left hand and dribbles the ball with the same (left) hand. She starts to slowly walk towards Drago (who's guarding her), takes one hard bounce, crosses between his legs to his right and hops back 4 feet away from Drago, picks up her dribble and pulls up for a shot from three-point range (with Drago going to get the rebound incase she miss), ... hits the back of the rim and missed.

Drago got the rebound after the missed shot and went to his left to the three-point sideline area to clear possession. He signaled Dingo to come and set a pick on Hershey, who's guarding him. Dingo comes and sets a screen on Hershey's left side (as Dingo again shoves her when he set the screen) as Drago goes to the pick while seeing Hershey going underneath the screen (yes she avoided Dingo's who-was-suppose-to-shove-Hershey-down-to-the-floor screen) as Geoffrey pops out and is now guarding him. Drago, while continuing looking up while dribbling, looks to his right and sees Dingo and Hershey - realizing a mismatch.

Drago picks up his dribble and throws the ball to Dingo.

Dingo receives the pass and gets low - knowing he's being guarded by Hershey, takes a dribble with his left hand, and drives hard to his left-

But Hershey easily picks his pocket, and automatically went after the loose basketball. Hershey gathers the ball with her left hand, quickly glances at Dingo seeing he's 6 feet away. She wasted no time by pulling up for a shot, and makes it.

Hershey's team 4, Drago's team 0.

_Moments later..._

Both Hershey and Drago's team were sweating and playing hard. The two teams were playing defense as well as making shots. As for Sleet, Dingo and Drago, they witnessed Hershey can straight-out hoop. They never envision themselves of Hershey as an talented basketball player, even though they always bully her. As for Hershey herself, she has shown those three bullies (Sleet, Dingo, and Drago) she can play: by playing defense and showing her offensive talent.

As for this 3-on-3 pick-up basketball game, Hershey's team has 14 and Drago's team has 13 - 1-point difference. Hershey's team now has the ball as Geoffrey will now inbound the ball to Hershey.

Hershey got the ball and dribbles with her left hand. '_Lets see if I can pull it off,' _Hershey said in her head.

Hershey, who's being guarded by Drago, slowly dribbles towards him and decides to size him up by keeping her dribble low with medium-speed dribbles by dribbling through the legs left and right two times. Next Hershey does a hesitation-escape dribble move to her right with the ball at the knee-level, and see Sleet backing off and shifted to his left.

_'Nope. Guess I'll drive to the basket then.' _So Hershey drove right with Sleet trailing her. But Hershey took a quick glance at him and sees he's closing in to her.

_'Yep. I got him,'_ Hershey said in her head.

Hershey took one hard bounce with her right hand, lets it go real quick, and pulls it back with her left hand (completing the shammgod dribble move), making Sleet slip and lose his balance causing an ankle breaker, as Hershey takes off dribbling to her left all the way to the basket. While Hershey is driving to the basket, she glanced to her right and sees Drago coming, she rises up from her right foot and sees Drago jumps putting his right arm up, cocks her left arm back (with the ball at her left hand), and thunderously slams it in _and_ posterizing Drago.

Hershey's team 15 and Drago's team 13.

Some of the students, who was watching the 3-on-3 basketball game, had their eyes popped open, jaw dropped, then gasped and later saying OOH's of seeing Sleet got his ankles broken (meaning he slipped and/or fell) from the shammgod Hershey pulled off, as well as Drago getting dunked on.

For Sleet, he is lucky that he didn't hurt himself after he slip and lost his balance, but feels embarrassed by Hershey pulling that move off and getting shook again. Sleet later puts his hands on his hips and shaking his head back and forth, signaling he can't believe it, while also knowing his friend Drago and his brother Dingo ooh-ing and aww-ing of the ankle breaker.

Not to mentioned Drago getting dunked on by Hershey, who's a girl.

For Hershey, she kinda got excited to herself of that move she made on Sleet ...again. She was thinking about pulling off the shammgod while she was sizing up on Sleet. But when she did a hesitation-escape move, she thought Sleet was gonna shift and hop to his left - which would've made Hershey pull off the shammgod - then do other dribble moves, so she drove to the basket. After Hershey drove, she saw Sleet coming closer and knew it was the right time to pull off the shammgod. She did get excited causing an ankle breaker on Sleet and dunking on Drago, but isn't finished with him yet, including the other two.

But not only that, Hershey's team is one point away of winning this 3-on-3 basketball game.

Hershey grabs the ball and throws it to Valdez so he can inbound. Valdez did so by inbounding the ball back to Hershey

Hershey dribbles to the left side of the court, calls Valdez and motions him to set a pick to the right at Drago's left side (in-which Drago is guarding her). Hershey waited patiently for Valdez to set the pick, dribbles to her right going to the pick but saw Drago going underneath the pick, crosses back to her left, stops and pulls up from 21 feet of the three-point area (which will count as a two if it goes in), releases it, . . . . . and luckily makes it; ending the game with a two.

Hershey's team 17 and Drago's team 13. Surpassingly suppose to be a game to 16, but it doesn't matter now because Hershey's team won.

Hershey smiled happily of winning the pick-up game, but was most concern from those three bullies. Worrying is her bullying-days are now over.

* * *

_-The Next Day (Tuesday, September 21, 2004: 8:20 AM)-_

The next day came as Hershey came to school to learn new stuff, but is also concern of when those bullies are gonna ...you-know-what. Right now Hershey is in the cafeteria eating breakfast: chicken biscuit with grape jelly and grape juice, in Station Square Middle School. And to her surprise, Geoffrey St. John true to his word of being her friend, is sitting with her eating his own breakfast. Back then when she enrolled to Station Square Middle School, Hershey never thought about making friends with either a boy or girl. But now she can feel good for herself with Geoffrey now being her friend.

Five minutes have passed as the school bell rang signaling to students to gather their stuff by getting ready for class. Both Hershey and Geoffrey each respectably parted ways as Hershey is going to her English Language Arts and Geoffrey going to his Science class.

Hershey walked to her locker and unlocks it with the combination numbers built in, and later opens it. Before she would able to get and store her belongings from her locker, she felt a tap on her left shoulder. Hershey turns to her left and couldn't believe who she saw.

Drago, Sleet, and Dingo.

Hershey, now being scared, sighs asks, "What nooooooow?"

Drago sighs and says, "Listen Hershey... We're ...not here ...to pick on you."

Hershey was speechless. "I'm... I'm s-s-s...sorry," she said.

Sleet speaks, "What we're sayin' is ...we're sorry. As in we're sorry ...fooooor ...hurting your feelings. And we truly mean that."

Next Dingo speaks, "Yesterday when you, Geoffrey, Valdez played against us and beat us, we realized..." Dingo later smirked and laughed a little knowing what he's going to say, "you can shkrait (straight) hoop. So for ...our apology, we're sorry." He, including his brother Sleet, has some slang-language in them.

Then Drago speaks, "So from this point on, we're ...no longer ...picking on you, anymore."

The trio later walked away and went their separate ways. Hershey, after hearing and seeing the trio walk away, she smiled and went on finding her English Language Arts book. This is now a feel-good feeling for Hershey. She can **definitely** feel good for herself as her days of being bullied are now over.

And it all started because of that 3-on-3 pick-up basketball game.

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

_Every 7 seconds bullying occurs. Whether it's a child, pre-teen, or teenager._

_Bullying is a way of being mean to another kid over and over again. Bullying includes: teasing, talking about hurting someone, spreading rumors, leaving kids out on purpose, attacking someone by hitting them or yelling at them._

_Kids who are bullied will tend feel like they are: d__ifferent, p__owerless, u__npopular, and/or a__lone. _

_Kids who are bullied have a hard time standing up for themselves. They think the kid who bullies them is more powerful than they are. _

_Bullying can make them feel: s__ad, lonely, or nervous; f__eel sick, h__ave problems at school, and/or b__ully other kids._

_Bullying is never okay. Those who bully use power to hurt people. Power does not always mean bigger or stronger. Power can also mean popular or smart. Or, the kid doing the bullying may know a secret about the kid being bullied._

__Bullying does not always happen in person. Cyberbullying is a type of bullying that happens online or through text messages or emails. It includes posting rumors on sites like Facebook, sharing embarrassing pictures or videos, and making fake profiles on websites.__

_Kids who bully can have other problems too, even when they get older, like using alcohol and drugs, getting into fights, and dropping out of school._

_When kids see bullying, they may not know what to do. They may feel depressed or worried. They may be absent from school because they don't feel safe. They may join in or stay silent so they won't get bullied themselves. They may stand up to the bully, but the best thing to do is get an adult who will stop the bullying on the spot._

_And in result of being bullied for so long, it leads to suicidal deaths._

_Understanding these warning signs can help parents prevent their children from becoming bullies or help them not become a victim of a bully. Counseling or therapy are good methods in helping to treat a child who exhibits symptoms of bullying. Children who are victims may also need some kind of support or counseling to help resolve issues of emotional feelings. Children who are confident and have higher self-esteem are less likely to fall prey to the attacks of bullying._

_These are not just the facts and the aftermath of bullying. These are not just facts of reading the ways to prevent from being bullied. These are the facts to STAND UP AND SPEAK UP to stop bullying._

_And again, the most important thing to do is get an adult who will stop the bullying on the spot._

* * *

**And there's Chapter 3 folks. Sorry it kind of took long, but here it is.**

**This is the plot I came up with after looking at the profile of Hershey St. John the Cat. Yes she was bullied, but she was only bullied by Drago the Wolf, her ex-boyfriend. One day Hershey had enough of his verbal, emotional abuse and ends up attacking him, knocking him unconscious. **

**And now for the name meanings of Drago (Devante Pallatin), Sleet (Maurice Woodman), and Dingo (Peter Woodman).**

**For Drago, in Spanish, the name Devante means- fighter of wrong; because, as a fighter himself, he betrayed the Wolf Pack Freedom Fighters and became evil. In American, the name Pallatin means- fighter; again because he's a fighter, but a somewhat decent fighter with very limited leadership skills, above average strength and agility. Plus he's an unpopular Archie Comic-Sonic Character of not being smart and always ends up getting beat up. Lol.**

**For Sleet and Dingo, in English, the name Woodman means- hunter; because they are both bounty hunters. And for their first names, they are adaptations of Sleet voiced by Maurice LaMarche, and Dingo voiced by Peter Wilds from _Sonic Underground_. Also, I didn't thought about having Sleet and Dingo as brothers, but since they are both bounty hunters and they know each other I decided _"Heh, why not"_.**

**I hope my message of the facts of bullying helps. Because in this society, there is bullying out everywhere. And once again, to stop bullying get an adult and he/she will stop the bullying on the spot.**

**For my closing, leave a review or Private Message (PM) of how this chapter went. The next chapter will be Bunnie D'Coolette (Scarlet Bunnie Charleigh). **

**-SelfMadeHooper**

**PS: Chapters 19 and 20 of Teammates Forever, the spin-off of this story, is currently being planned on; and this time the two chapters are separate, meaning I won't merge them.**

**So as of right now, don't rush me. Just bare with me.**


	4. Bunnie Charleigh: The Cowgirl Hooper

_Imagine yourself as a basketball player, whether you're a male or female (even if you are), of your height around 5 feet - knowing you're short, dreaming of being 6 foot tall or taller someday, just to dominate the game of the sport you love the most. Imagine seeing somebody, male or female, who's 6 foot tall or taller, and to think that person plays basketball, but has never played nor picked up a basketball. Imagine yourself of the unexpected happening of a growth spurt occurring from your body, and you went from 5'7" to 6'5"._

_Think about that..._

* * *

A young lady name Scarlett Bunnie Charleigh Warren is the name, who's better known as Scarlett Charleigh, **Bunnie Charleigh** at best, or Scarlett Bunnie Charleigh - though her parents would sometimes say Scarlett Warren or Bunnie Warren. Her family would always refer to call her Bunnie almost all the time instead of Scarlett, in which they will also call her as well. What's funny is that some people thought Bunnie was her nickname, but it's actually her given, middle name along with Charleigh.

Bunnie's upbringing all started at a small, family town of Manchester, Georgia. Manchester isn't like the city of Atlanta nor Columbus in the state of Georgia with metro tall buildings nor with a urban area of houses on every street per block with thirty thousand, fifty thousand, or heck one million people; Manchester is a city full of good ol' country folks who are hard workers and love to have a good time, with the population of the city around 3,000 people. And by country along with hard workers, that is who Bunnie is and she likes it no matter what. Almost every morning when she gets up, she helps her parents out by doing yard work of taking care of farm animals and planting food into the soil.

Besides the yard work, Bunnie loves to stay active including playing sports. Making her a tomboy. At 5 feet and 7 inches tall, Bunnie loves to play soccer (A.K.A. international football), volleyball, and a little bit of basketball. And by little bit of basketball, despite being 5'7", she doesn't play basketball that much, even though she likes it when watching basketball on TV.

After Bunnie finished middle school by graduating from Great Dessert Middle School, she and her parents moved to Duluth, Georgia of Gwinnett County, which is the developed suburb of Atlanta, Georgia close to Interstate 85.

But on one day, the unexpected happened...

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Monday, June 28, 2010 (9:00 AM)

In the summer season out in an open area of a nice three-story house in Duluth, Georgia (which is just outside of the city of Atlanta, Georgia), the ray beams from the rising sun glares at a young lady named **Scarlett Bunnie Charleigh** Warren, waking her up along with the pajamas she's wearing: blue/grey long-sleeved shirt and pants along with the kelly green pinstriped color.

Bunnie isn't like most people who lives in a big city including her family, she and her relatives live in an open area where she does a lot of yard work of taking care farm animals: cows, horses, hens, and pigs; and take care of open fields: planting corn, fruits and vegetables, growing ranches, and watering greens to keep the soil hydrated to produce. To her, it's nothing negative about it because she's a country cowgirl living in Georgia. And for her being country, she speaks in a heavy southern accent.

After Bunnie wakes up from the sun's ray beams, she gets up, wipes her eyes and stretches her arms and legs. Next she gets up out of her bed, but something went odd to her.

_'Huh?'_ Bunnie thought. _'How did mah feet ...easily ...touch the floor?'_

She later stood up off from her bed, and sees the end of her bed pants are four inches above her ankles. Bunnie later looked down at her arms and sees her arms have gotten longer as her blue/grey kelly green-pinstriped long-sleeved shirt stops 3 inches **below** her wrists. This shocks Bunnie again but she later shook it off and heads to her bathroom. She enters the bathroom and looks down at the sink, again surprising herself. She shook off the frighten moment again and, turns on the cold water faucet seeing the water running down the sink, and puts her hands on the running water and scoops the water at her face to get her face hydrated for the day. Bunnie later looks at the small rectangular-shaped mirror to look at herself: long yellow blond hair that stops at the middle of her back, peach Caucasian skin, and green emerald eyes; she's also in good shape, she has an average body with some muscles on her, average legs (between thick and thin), her waist is almost narrow, and with a B-cup breast size.

Then she finally realized something, but what really shocks her was not her face...

_'Wait ah minute,"_ Bunnie thought. "Did... Did Ah ...get ...TALLER?!" Then said.

This shocks Bunnie. Just four months and forty-nine days ago, March 21, 2010 was Bunnie's 14th birthday (born on March 21, 1997). She just finished middle school and will now be heading to Knothole Village High School (A.K.A. Knothole High School) when the school does enrollment week around the first week of August. And then all of a sudden, a growth spurt took action; she went from 5'7" (the height she lastly remembers) to ...6'3". Meaning she grew nine inches tall (1 foot plus 8 inches equaling 9). And the part when Bunnie was shockingly looking at her pajamas, when she was 5'7" the end of her bed-pants would stop from the ankle area then downward to the lower Achilles area; and for her long-sleeved shirt Bunnie sleeps with also, the end of the sleeves would stop 2 centimeters **above** her wrists.

Now from Bunnie's height, for a male that's a size of a basketball player playing Point Guard and/or Shooting Guard; for a female however, that's a size of a basketball player playing Power Forward and/or Center.

After Bunnie was finished shockingly looking at herself in the mirror, she exited out of the bathroom and knocks on the door of her parents' bedroom.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!

Her parents, named Mister and Missus Beauregard and Lulumae Warren with Beauregard as Bunnie's uncle and Lulumae as Bunnie's aunt, heard the knock from their bedroom door knowing it's their niece Bunnie, and it was a good thing the Warren spouses are up out of their beds, too. Beauregard's physical appearance is at 5 feet and 10 inches tall at 41 years old, has peach Caucasian skin, brown hair along with brown bushy eyebrows, and blue/grey eyes; he's currently wearing a tan-colored T-Shirt with the grey pajama pants. Lulumae's physical appearance is at 5 feet and 4 inches tall at 39 years old, has light Caucasian skin, long brown hair that stops below her shoulders, and dark brown eyes; she's currently wearing her grey long-sleeved T-Shirt and white pajama pants. **(Those characters are ****Beauregard and Lulumae Rabbot; they are married.)**

"Come in," said Beauregard.

Bunnie slightly opens the door and said, "Uncle Beau, Aunty Lulu..." Bunnie pronounced as their nicknames. "I have ...something to ...show y'all," she later finished with nervousness.

Bunnie fully opens the door and showed her new appearance of her new height at 6 feet and 3 inches tall. To Beauregard and Lulumae...

"HOLY COW! What in tarnation happened to ya, hun?!" Beauregard asked in shocked.

For Lulumae, she had her mouth dropped of seeing her niece, ...well, ...taller.

Bunnie answers, "Ah...Ah ...just got ...taller... That's it."

Lulumae speaks, "My, my. You're taller than us, Scarlett."

She's right because Beauregard is 5'10" and Lulumae is 5'4".

_Two Months and Thirty Days Later..._

Throughout the summer, Bunnie and her parents did some shopping around Station Square Mall of finding some new clothes (including new pants) for Bunnie after an early healthy growth spurt took action and school supplies so Bunnie can be ready before her first day of high school starts at Knothole High School.

Monday, August 2, 2010 (1:20 PM),

Bunnie and her relatives arrive at Knothole Village High School where she and her parents will fill out some information. Bunnie is dressed in her pink fitted T-Shirt, brown denim shorts that stops two inches above her knees, size 7 tan-colored Timberland boots showing all of her peach-skinned legs while wearing white ankle socks, and her long blond hair is tied downward into a French braid ponytail.

Bunnie went to the female principle of Knothole High, who's sitting at a table with four other staff members, to talk about who she is and other stuff.

"Excuse me," said Bunnie. "Are you Mrs. Lupe?"

"Yes ma'am," said Principle Mrs. Lupe Belafonte. Her physical appearance is in her early 40's at 6 feet and 2 inches tall (meaning she's tall), has long black hair tied into a French braid ponytail along with a white-colored streak on the left side, skin tone in light brown, and has blue eyes; she's wearing a navy blue dress shirt, navy blue khaki work pants, and black three-inch heels - adding three more inches to her height (6'2" to 6'5"). "How may I help you, young lady?" Then asked Bunnie. **(A/N: C'mon who do you THOUGHT it was gonna be? ...)**

Bunnie speaks, "Mah name is Bunnie Charleigh and Ah'm supposed to enrolled to ya school?" As previously mentioned, Bunnie is heading to Knothole High School. She said that because after she and her parents moved, Bunnie had received an letter from Knothole High of the area she's living in, despite living in Duluth. So she is asking to make sure.

"Okay. Let me check and see..." Mrs. Lupe said, now going through her manila folder. "UUUUUh... Can you...repeat your last name again?"

"...Does 'Warren' sounded good?" Bunnie said, this time saying her _official_ last name.

Mrs. Lupe goes through her manila folder again. "... Oh, there it is. 'Scarlett...Bunnie...Charleigh...Warren'. Is that right?"

"Yes ma'am," Bunnie said. "Ah usually go by 'Bunnie Charleigh' or 'Scarlett Charleigh'."

Mrs. Lupe nods with a smirk then speaks, "Okay. Yes you _a__re_ enrolled to Knothole... Here are the files for you to fill out." Mrs. Lupe hands the paperwork to Bunnie which she respectively received. "After you are done, receive them back to me and I'll hand you your class schedule."

"Yes ma'am," Bunnie said. She later departed from Principle Mrs. Lupe and sat on a circular table with her Uncle Beauregard and Aunt Lulumae to fill some info of her name and personal stuff. While Bunnie is filling out her info, she felt a tap from her left shoulder and turns her head, happily to see the person she knows...

"Vanilla?" Bunnie said.

"Hi there. Long time no see," Vanilla said with a smile. "And hi Mr. and Mrs. Warren." Vanilla always says that to be polite.

Beauregard and Lulumae, as country folks, happily waved to Vanilla. Her alias is Daleen Honbria and sometimes called 'Vanilla' of her loving vanilla flavored deserts. She is a staff member of Knothole Village High School. Her physical appearance is at 5 feet and 8 inches tall in her mid-40's, has light Caucasian skin, light brown hair that stops underneath her shoulders, and brown eyes; wearing a white polo shirt that has the school logo on the right chest area, navy blue track pants, and white low-top Shell-Toe Adidas sneakers. Both Vanilla and Bunnie are related with Bunnie as Vanilla's niece, making Vanilla as Bunnie's aunt. **(A/N: Again who you THOUGHT it was gonna be? ...)**

Bunnie stood up out of her seat and hugs Vanilla. Vanilla, after seeing Bunnie stood up while returning the favor, was shockingly surprise of seeing Bunnie ...well...

"Hey Ms. Bunnie. Did you get taller?" Vanilla asked, with her at 5'8" and Bunnie at, of course, 6'3".

"Yeah. Ah hit a ...'growth spurt', some people said," said Bunnie.

Vanilla smirked and said, "Say... Have people ever told you 'You play basketball?'"

"A little ...when Ah was short. But not with a team." Bunnie said

Vanilla smirked and said, "Well if you haven't known, I'm the varsity basketball coach here in Knothole. Since you had a basketball background in you, wanna give it a try for my basketball camp?"

Bunnie smirked and answered, "Ah... Ah guess. When do Ah start?" She later asked Vanilla, or perhaps 'Coach Vanilla' since she's a basketball coach.

"Well, ...since you just moved to ...Duluth right?" She asked and Bunnie nodded. Coach Vanilla continues, "Huh? that's weird. But anyway, since you just moved here and since school's gonna start next week on Monday, you will start next week on Monday, which is the day school's gonna start. Does that sound good?"

"Okay," Bunnie said happily with a smirk on her face. "Do Ah need to bring anything?" She later asked.

"Just active shorts and tennis shoes," Coach Vanilla said. "If you don't have anyone of 'em, I got some practice clothes and basketball shoes you can wear."

Bunnie agrees as her and Vanilla respectively parted ways. Bunnie later sat back down to finish filling out her personal school-related information. Beauregard and Lulumae, after hearing the conversation their niece and their cousin Vanilla were having while signing their signatures of Bunnie's personal school-related info, speaks to Bunnie.

Beauregard speaks, "So Bunnie. Ya gonna tryout for the school's basketball team for real?"

"Yeah," Bunnie answered. "To see how it goes for me."

Lulumae speaks, "Hope you do good, sugah?"

"Thanks, Aunty Lulu," Bunnie said.

_The Following Week..._

Bunnie's first day of school went good to start off. She got to know everyone of her teachers and know some classmates of the classes she is assigned with. But the hardest part for Bunnie and every other student's first day at a new school, is to find where 'this' building is at or where 'that' building is at. Luckily she asked some students and staff members, including her aunt Coach Vanilla, for some directions.

Much to Bunnie's perspective, Knothole High School looks good in terms of the view from the outside of the building, and the view from the inside of the building. But Bunnie is not really into the school's fancy, first-class view, she's into starting off her high school career as a soon-to-be student-athlete.

_-Monday, August 8, 2010 (3:40 PM)_

Bunnie, after getting directions once again, arrives inside the girls' locker room to suit-up for her first day of her aunt's basketball camp. When she arrives inside the locker room, she sees fourteen student-athletes (as females of course), to her perspective, getting dressed. Bunnie did brought her own basketball-related attire: a white T-Shirt, Starter sports bra, and 8-inch basketball shorts. What's missing is a pair of basketball sneakers, but luckily...

"Aye Aunty Vanilla," Bunnie said when she arrived at her aunt's office.

"Yeah Ms. Bunnie." Coach Vanilla responded.

"Do ya have a size 7 shoe?" Bunnie asked.

"...Yeah. Come with me." Coach Vanilla answered, and later walked out of her office, with her niece Bunnie following, to head to the storage room down the hall.

Coach Vanilla and Bunnie reaches to the storage room where it keeps the team sports equipment and game-day uniforms. Coach Vanilla pulls out the key to the storage room, unlocks the door and opens it. They walk inside were Coach Vanilla reaches the area of where the basketball shoes are at, of the male or female isle.

Coach Vanilla asks, "You said size 7 right?"

"Yeah," Bunnie answered.

Coach Vanilla starts to search for that size-7 shoe. "Size sevennnnnn... Size sevennnnnn... Mmmmmmm... Bingo there it is." She grabs the size-7 2010 Nike Hyperdunk shoe and hands it to Bunnie.

"Thank you, Aunty Vanilla." Bunnie said.

"You're welcome," Coach Vanilla replied. "Now come on, you got some training to do."

Bunnie agrees what her aunt/coach said as they exited the storage room, with Bunnie going back into the locker room to put her basketball sneakers on and her stuff inside her locker with a combination lock, and later enters inside the gymnasium.

Bunnie and the rest of the student-athletes all started to do ten laps around the main court. While they were jogging, there were some girls looking at Bunnie not only of her being new, it's because of her height, as already mentioned, at 6'3".

_Moments Later..._

After the girls finished their stretches and Coach Vanilla giving instructions, Coach Vanilla and Bunnie went to one side of the basketball court where the fourteen student-athletes are doing their scrimmage with Coach Vanilla's assistant, Coach Rosemary Prower, instructing the players and drills.

Coach Vanilla first decides to let Bunnie shoot a basketball, just to see how Bunnie shoots. Bunnie, after agreeing what her aunt instructed, starts to shoot the basketball as a left-handed shooter. To Coach Vanilla's perspective, she sees her niece (using two hands) bring the ball above her forehead and releases high with a textbook-shooting form: seeing her (right) off-hand and her (left) dominant hand separated three-to-four feet away.

Next, Coach Vanilla teaches Bunnie some rebound, box-out drills of how to box-out and grab a rebound when the ball comes off the rim. Coach Vanilla first teaches Bunnie how to grab rebounds when the ball comes off the rim, then how to use her strength to box-out a player to also get some rebounds; and with multiple box-outs and rebounds attempted and grabbed later, ...she was good again.

Then Coach Vanilla teach Bunnie how to handle the ball. Bunnie, after learning some dribble moves from Coach Vanilla, was doing basic crossover dribbles and even did some jump shots pulling up off the dribble; kind of like what Hakeem Olajuwon did in his playing days.

Coach Vanilla had a smile on her face of seeing her niece ...learning so quickly. She didn't think Bunnie would learn the game of basketball that quick, she herself figured it would take her a month or two to get the basic skills down pack. But boy she was wrong, but at the same time proud. And what really shocked Coach Vanilla is her dunking ability. Yes, Bunnie was dunking, but not flashy, fancy dunks. Just basic, strong dunks with one hand from both her left and right, and two hands.

"Hey Ms. Bunnie," Coach Vanilla shouted, which Bunnie looks at her. "You sure you played a little bit of basketball when you was short?"

Bunnie nods with a 'yes'.

Coach smirks and shakes her head. "Wow."

"What?" Bunnie worried. "Is it something Ah'm doin' wrong?"

"No," Coach Vanilla answered with a smile. "You're just ...learning so ...quickly. What sports you were also playing?"

"Some soccer and volleyball." Bunnie answered.

"No wonder," Coach Vanilla said. "Your footwork moves just like a guard."

Bunnie smiles accepting the complement from her aunt.

After days and weeks with Bunnie doing some drills of playing as a big/tall girl (in basketball term), Bunnie starts to like this sport. She even told her parents, Beauregard and Lulumae, and her aunt Coach Vanilla she likes it and loves it.

And it all started with that early healthy growth spurt and those two sports, soccer and volleyball, when she was a 5'7" short girl.

**End of Chapter 4**

* * *

**And there it is folks. Chapter 4 of Bunnie's basketball upbringing.**

**For those readers out there who might criticize me of why I made Bunnie tall, don't even try. Seriously, a growth spurt doesn't always happen to males, it occurs to females as well. For example, Sylvia Fowles is 6'6" (6 feet and 6 inches tall) and plays in the Women's National Basketball Association (WNBA) for the Chicago Sky. May I mentioned Britney Griner, the 6 foot, 8 inch tall woman who plays for the Phoenix Mercury of the WNBA? Or Lisa Leslie, the 6 foot, 5 inch WNBA legend and sure first-ballot hall of famer of the Naismith Basketball Hall of Fame? **

**I can go on and on about this. So like I said and I'm not trying to be mean, don't even try to criticize me of making Bunnie or other female characters on Teammates Forever tall. However, for some who know basketball on the female side, you should understand where I'm coming from.**

**Now for the name meaning of Warren of Beauregard and Lulumae Warren (Beauregard and Lulumae Rabbot) and Scarlette Bunnie Charleigh Warren (Bunnie D'Coolette the Rabbot). But Bunnie's name meaning won't be mentioned because it was already explained from Teammates Forever. Be my guest to look it up if you want.**

**In German, the name Warren means- Protector; loyal; Beauregard is a caring, decisive leader as the Grandmaster of the Great Desert chapter of the Dark Egg Legion. Same thing for Bunnie as a freedom fighter.  
**

**From the previous chapter when I mentioned I didn't thought about making Sleet and Dingo brothers, this time I WAS thinking about making Bunnie and Vanilla (as "Coach" Vanilla) related with Vanilla as Bunnie's aunt and Bunnie as Vanilla's niece. And also, in the Sonic Archie Comics, Bunnie is related to Vanilla as her aunt and Cream, Vanilla's daughter, as her cousin ONLY in the reset world of the Genesis arc. Not when the Super Genesis Wave took action.**

**For my closing, leave a review or Private Message (PM) of how this chapter went, as well as stating a mistake(s) I published. The next chapter will be ...Scourge Nevil (Scourge the Hedgehog). **

**Yes Scourge from chapter 17 of Teammates Forever. And to spoil the moment, I (and you should yourself)**** know**** he's evil and crazy, but it will be totally different. I repeat: TO-TA-LLY DIFFERENT. If you don't like my idea that's not gonna be related to Scourge's personality, I'm sorry. It's my decision and I'm stickin' to it. However, if you like my idea and is interested in reading it, when it's updated of course, be my guest.**

**Like I already said, the next chapter will be ...Scourge Nevil (Scourge the Hedgehog).**

**-SelfMadeHooper**

**PS: If you leave a negative PM and/or private message of me making Scourge different, I will just go on ahead and delete your negative remark. No argument needed, just me simply deleting the negative remark.**

**And Chapters 19 and 20 of Teammates Forever are currently in progress.**


	5. Scourge Nevil: The Poor Hooper

_Imagine growing up poor: no fancy sneakers, no fancy clothes, no fancy touchscreen smartphones, or worst no socks for your feet. Imagine being an only child with a single-parent mother/father who had to work extra hours to put food on the table, clothes on your bodies, and pay the bills. Imagine growing up having **nothing**, but a basketball on your hands who is always your best friend, stuck with you the most, and doesn't have a care in the world._

_Think about that..._

* * *

Chicago, Illinois: the birthplace of a male name Scourge Denzel Nevil, who was born on June 11, 1999. Scourge was born from a 17-year-old teen mom named Myra Daeva, along with a 17-year-old teen dad named Jules Nevil. Both Jules and Myra were high school students as sweethearts (A.K.A. a couple) together. For both Myra and Jules, they finished high school receiving their high school diplomas from Great Peace Academy High School but didn't decide to go to college. **  
**

Jules Nevil was a student-athlete as a high school basketball player for basketball-powerhouse Great Peace Academy High School - Great Peace, for short. He was only a starter in his senior year in high school of the 1999-2000 high school basketball season and was a very productive player playing Shooting Guard at 6 feet and 3 inches tall (6'3"). He and his team went on to win the Chicago Public High School League Championship in his senior year in 2000, but not with a state championship that same year because of a loss in the Illinois High School Association (A.K.A. IHSA) basketball state tournament. Throughout Jules' senior year in high school playing basketball and after winning the Chicago Public League Championship, he didn't get not one college basketball scholarship, and that hurt him a little.

For Myra Daeva, she was a normal high school student who just loves to have fun and do school work.

After Jules and Myra finished high school, the two - along with their son Scourge, moved to Atlanta, Georgia on the westside of a two-bedroom public apartment housing project. But after the trio moved, the struggle takes place. Jules and Myra, after Scourge was born, was struggling financially: Jules had to work two jobs a day to get extra money to pay the bills, put food on the table, and have clothes on their backs; while Myra just stayed at home keeping the house (A.K.A. apartment) to herself, while watching their son Scourge.

When Scourge was 10 years old and his father Jules at 27 years old, Myra became a drug addict all because of the financial struggle her family was in and the rife of crime around the area. She put needles of cocaine heroine inside her body while drinking alcohol. Jules, after seeing his girlfriend - signaling they weren't married after some years later - being obsessed with drugs, sends his girlfriend to a rehabilitation center to get herself clean, but it was a fail. Myra attended the rehabilitation center only twice, and after those two visits she stopped going and injected more heroine inside her body. Then tragedy strucked, Myra Daeva was diagnosed with Human Immunodeficiency Virus infection and Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome (A.K.A. HIV/AIDS; pronounced: Aids). She got skinny and later died; she was 27 years old, the same age from her boyfriend's age.

Both Jules and Scourge had their hearts broken after hearing the death of their loved one. Jules knew and understand of the struggle his girlfriend and himself were in. For Scourge at 10 years old however, he kind of gets it.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Monday, September 2, 2013 (6:30 AM)

Inside the bedroom of a 15-year-old young man named Denzel **Scourge Nevil** is where he sleeps. His bedroom isn't like most kids and/or teens with a standard-look, spaced-out bedroom. His bedroom is painted white with one window, has four basketball posters of Derrick Rose, Allen Iverson, Kobe Bryant and LeBron James, a small rectangular-shaped coffee table with a standard 32-inch TV with DirecTV cable and a PlayStation 3 (PS3), and a three-drawer bedroom dresser with a 4-feet by 3-inch long mirror. Interns of a bed mattress Scourge is sleeping on, he has a two-person queen-size bed with no bed designs: just two bed mattresses - with navy blue bed sheets and covers - on the floor.

**"BUZZZZZZ! BUZZZZZZ! BUZZZZZZ!"**

"... Ugh, ugh, gggrrrrrrrrr." The alarm clock, that's plugged onto the floor, buzzed as that woken up Scourge. He wakes up and presses the off-button to turn his alarm off. He later gets up, wipes his eyes and stretches his arms and legs. Next he gets up out of his bed, went to his bedroom dresser and grabs a undergarment, and went to his bathroom that's next to his bedroom.

He heads to his bathroom sink, turns on the cold water faucet seeing the water running down the sink, and puts his hands on the running water and scoops the water at his face to get his face hydrated for the day. He later looks at the mirror to look at himself: height at 6 feet and 4 inches tall (6'4"), hair is in short spiky dreadlocks that falls down to his lower neck area colored green, skin tone colored light brown, and blue safire eyes; he's also in good shape, he has an athletic thin muscle-built body with a little bit of 6-pack abs on him.

After Scourge was done looking at the mirror, he went to the bathtub (that was behind him), opens the sky blue shower curtains and turns the shower-faucet on and watched the water sprinkling down, he later puts his left hand on the sprinkling water to check the temperature and feels it's warm. Scourge slightly smiled of the warm temperature from the sprinkling water and starts to take off his bed clothes: all-black Air Jordan short and white boxers.

After he was done taking off his bed clothes, he steps inside of the tub and is now taking a shower.

_5 Minutes Later..._

Scourge turns the shower faucet off, dries himself off, and brushes his teeth. Next he went back into his room, opens his closet, and picks out an outfit and a pair of shoes: a smoke-gray T-Shirt, black baggy jogging pants, and low-top Nike Air Max sneakers colored grey, black and white.

He grabs his Straight Talk pre-paid mobile flip phone, green 16GB (A.K.A. 16 gigabyte) IPod nano, black Nike medium-size duffle bag, unzips it to double-check to see does he have all of the basketball attire he needed:

-Size-9 Nike basketball shoes? ...Check.  
-Black and white-stripe Nike 10-inch shorts? ...Check.  
-Wilson NCAA Indoor/Outdoor Street Shot Basketball? ...Check.

Now for the school supplies, that stuffs is in Scourge's high school locker.

"A'ight. Good to go." Scourge said to himself with that light-deep voice of his. He zips his duffle bag closed, grabs the hook and puts it on his right shoulder, opens his bedroom door, and heads downstairs seeing the lights on.

After Scourge approached downstairs to the living room, he sees his father, named Jules Nevil, ironing his work clothes. Jules' physical appearance is at 6 feet and 3 inches tall (an inch shorter than his son), has brown skin, hair in natural waves colored dark brown, and forest green eyes; he's currently wearing a black durag that's wrap around his head, white tank-top showing his thin-muscle body frame, and red pajama pants. **(A/N: Jules Nevil is late-Anti-Jules the Hedgehog; Scourge's father)**

Scourge enters the kitchen, grabs a silver metal spoon and red bowl, opens a cabinet and sees one box of Frosted Flakes cereal. He later grabbed milk out of the refrigerator, sat on a circle-shaped wooden kitchen table, made and eats his cereal. After Scourge was done eating, he puts the bowl and spoon in the sink.

Scourge walks towards his dad. "What time you coming home?" He asked.

"...Probably... around 10 or 11. Depending on the hours." Jules answered.

The thing about Jules that Scourge understands, Jules works two jobs per weekday: first job working at Walmart as a custodian from 8 AM to 2 PM, and the second job working at K-Mart as a janitor from 2:30 PM to 10 PM. For the weekend on Saturday and Sunday, is his free, relaxed, happy days.

Scourge looks at the time from his mobile flip phone and sees it's 6:50 AM. He puts his phone back in his pocket, walks back into the kitchen and grabs his Nike duffle bag.

"Good luck in school, son. Including tryouts as well." Jules said to his son.

Scourge smirk and gave a salute to his father, opens the front door then screen door, and walks out of the apartment to head to his bus stop. Scourge later brought out his green IPod nano and plugged his earphones into his ears playing Outkast's Rosa Parks, and his basketball out from his duffle bag to dribble with while walking to his bus stop.

For the place Scourge and his father live in, they live in _Anarchy Homes_. Anarchy Homes is a public project housing apartment complex with 10 apartment complex buildings all colored orange.

_(Scourge's Epilogue)_

_My name is Denzel Scourge Nevil, but I'm usually called 'Scourge' at best. I am 15 years old. For what I can tell ya, my upbringing was, and so far is, very, VERY tough. Anarchy Homes is the place where me and my dad live at, located at Bankhead on the westside of Atlanta. The place is very urban-like, but with a violent environment. Crime taking place almost everyday, whether it's violence or selling drugs. I seen dead bodies from sides of the building and from around the corner almost every day. For me, this is the place I was, and currently am, raised at, only with my dad this time ever since we moved here when I was a 1-year-old child. About my mom, well ...she's dead. I remember seeing my mom having needle, after needle injected inside her body from cocaine heroine, the drug she was using, and tragically died with AIDS__. __So now it's only me and my dad. __Everytime I come home, I always wonder which drive-by shooting to avoid, is there gonna be food at the house, did my dad pay the bills, and which kind of new clothes I got. So yes, my upbringing was, and so far currently is, very tough._

_But what's best for me, is playing basketball. Basketball has been my favorite sport since I was 6 years old. Basketball is my only best friend. I don't care what anybody say. It stuck wit me the most and I enjoyed it all the time. I even play ball at a playground of Anarchy Homes: that has one court with two metallic basketball goals. And I'll tell ya shkrait _(straight)_ up, it be some ACTION going on at that court, but mostly on Sundays at best. That court has some serious streetballers playing physical games, whether it's 5-on-5 full court, 3-on-3 or 4-on-4 half court. I actually hate it at first and I later quit because they were gettin' too physical at me, but what those folks told me was to grow up. And I did. I shut up and played at a serious level. And I NOW liked it no matter what._

_What I want to do in life is to be a pro basketball player in the NBL _(National Basketball League)._ I want to be the best basketball player I can be, and I want to get my dad out of that rough, violent area to a nice house so he can't worry about getting shot._

_About me as a basketball player, I'm a 6'4" Point Guard. When the lights shine and the crowd watching, I go into attack mode. I play angry all the time because I always feel like that my opponent is better than me. For example, let's say Bob plays my position and he's the best player on the court by doing 'this' and doing 'that'. And it leads to me shutting that player down, make him look like a fool._

_Oh and the part of what my dad mentioned 'tryout', Moebius High School - the school I go to, is having a basketball tryout today. And I know for sho' I'm gonna make the team._

_(End of Scourge's Epilogue)_

Scourge reaches to a stop sign of where his bust stop is at. Two minutes later, bus number 754, Scourge's bus, came and stops in front of him. The school bus' double-doors opened as Scourge walks in seeing some students on the bus and sits at the far back to chill by listening to his music.

* * *

_-__Boys' Tryout Session (6:15 PM)-_

At the boy's tryout inside the gymnasium of Moebius High School, it's about 30 guys, including Scourge, right now stretching and loosing up themselves. For Scourge it will be a piece of cake, it's like that for him because of the competition he's up against. These boys are good, but not great at an elite level ...yet. Scourge's basketball attire is a black tank-top showing his muscles, having his dreadlocks tied into a ponytail, black and white-stripe Nike 10-inch shorts, white tube socks, and size 9 black and white Nike basketball shoes.

While the guys were finished stretching, a 48-year-old male walks inside the gym who's 6 feet and 1 inch tall, has light Caucasian skin, has coral grey-colored eyes with ray-ban black colored glasses, red mustache, and has no hair meaning he's bald; wearing a black untucked T-Shirt with the school logo on the left side of the chest area, light brown khaki pants, and low-top Nike running shoes colored black, smoke grey and white. Next to his left is a 31-year-old male who's 6 feet tall, has dark brown skin, has no hair signaling he's bald, and blue eyes; wearing a tight compression blue Under Armor shirt, black track-jogging pants, and Nike running shoes colored navy blue and white. After they walk in, they see the boys getting ready as the red-mustache man blew his whistle.

"[*Whistle blued*] Alright fellas. I want all of you come to the sideline and sit on the bleachers," he commanded with that light-deep voice he has. Scourge and the rest of the guys did as they told as the middle-male starts to address to the boys.

"Okay guys, my name is Coach Ivo Kintobor. I am the varsity head coach for boys basketball. This is Coach Slueth Cassidy, my assistant."

Coach Slueth (pronounced: Slooth) raised his hand signaling who he is. Coach Ivo continues, "Now my playing style is simple: up-tempo by running up and down the court. if you don't like to run, those double-doors are right there for one of ya asses outta here." He paused to see who may leave and sees not one person move.

Coach Ivo looks at the players one last time before he starts his speech again. "Hmm, I see not one soul didn't get up and leave. Okay. Now let me ask all of you a question ... Do everyone of y'all wanna be on this squad to play basketball?"

"YES." Said the guys.

"Yes what?" Said Coach Ivo.

"YES SIR." The guys said again.

_'Wow,'_ Scourge thought,_ 'he's probably one tough coach. Even if I do make the team to play for him, it's gonna be one tough year of practice and game day for me. But I don't care, I'm a competitive anyway.'_

Coach Ivo smirked and said, "Okay I ask that 'cause some people just wanna be on the team instead of giving what they got, knowing their role. Now about me, y'all may ask yourselves 'Do you have a soft side?' Well ... not really. I'll explained to everyone of you, _IF_ one of you make the team on JV or Varsity. Now what we're gonna do first is lay-up line. So I want the returning players on one side of the court, and the newcomers on the other side of the court. Lets go." Coach Ivo later blued his whistle as the guys all got up and went to their assigned areas.

The boys all started to do lay-up line at their assigned areas. Since Scourge is a newcomer, he'll be on the newcomer-side of the court. Coach Ivo is watching the boys doing their lay-ups, still not amazed yet, even though it's only a tryout for him. After their lay-up drill, Coach Ivo blued his whistle telling the players to go to the sideline.

"Now," said Coach Ivo, "what we're gonna do now is to scrimmage against one another, full-court on y'all assigned areas. I will referee the varsity side while Sleuth will referee the newcomer side. Lets go everybody."

The boys, again as instructed, went to their assigned areas. For Scourge, he's kinda nervous, but confident of himself and his game.

_(Newcomer's Court)_

At the newcomer's side, it about 15 of 'em as Coach Slueth starts to pick the five players to scrimmage. Scourge is one of the 10 players, 5 each on two teams, to be picked as they all start to walk to center court as Coach Sleuth tosses the ball up and the opposing team starts to scrimmage.

_After Scrimmage..._

When the scrimmage was over, the players that were on the court went to go get a water break.

While the guys, who finished their scrimmage, were having their break, a female student-athlete who's 5 feet and 11 inches tall (5'11") with a thin body frame, has light skin, red-burgundy colored hair that's tied in a ponytail which stops at her shoulders, and blue-colored eyes; wearing a black no-sleeve shirt, all-red Jordan short, red and black Jordan socks, and red and white Nike Hyperdunks of 2013, walks up to Scourge.

"Hey there," the red-haired teen said with that light-deep voice she has.

"What up," said Scourge.

"I'm surprise you're that good. You must worked on your game a lot?" She said.

"Yeah, all the time. What about you?" Scourge asked.

"I do too ...a lot , 'cause it's my favorite sport." She answered.

_'No shit,'_ Scourge said in his head. He said that because he saw how good she is when he walked inside the gym.

The two now started to head back to the gym as they continue their conversation. The red-haired teen continues, "By the way, I'm Fiona Darcell. What's yours?" **(A/N: I'm pretty sure you already knew that was Fiona? Didn't you...?)**

"I'm Scourge." He answered

"Wait? Scourge?" Fiona questioned and Scourge nodded. "That's your name for real?"

"Well ...yeah... As my middle name." Scourge answered. "My first name is Denzel, but I go by my middle name the most."

Fiona smirked and spoke, "Okay. What grade you in?" She asked him

"The 9th grade," Scourge answered.

"THE HELL!" Fiona cursed after she was shocked. "I'm a freshman, too but damn you're that good."

Here is Fiona's story, after she had her tryout for the school's girls basketball team (and will later ended up making the team), she stayed in the gym watching the boys play (A.K.A. tryout) while she's currently waiting for her ride to come. Now to Fiona's perspective watching the boys tryout at the newcomer court, she saw a brown skinned, green-haired newbie (who is Scourge), beasting and feasting on the court: with the speed and quickness, crazy athleticism, shifty handles, driving to the basket like crazy, shooting the basketball efficiently, playing lockdown defense... Well lets just say: doing everything - talent-wise as a Point Guard with gifted athleticism.

Fiona was shocked to hear that he's a freshman, playing at an elite level. Fiona sees him in the hallway but doesn't know him until now. Again, that's just how it is in school when you don't know someone until you talk about something or something else.

After Scourge and the other guys headed back to the gym after their water break was over, including the conversation he had with Fiona, they went back to their newcomer court to continue scrimmaging each other while Coach Sleuth is scouting and refereeing.

_Another Scrimmage Later..._

After they had another scrimmage, Scourge and the rest of the newcomer-guys all sat on the first row of the bleachers as they watch the other boys on the 'returners' side of the court.

When that was over, the boys sat on the same bleachers they sat on before they started their tryout.

Coach Ivo and Coach Sleuth each called out the players they picked signaling they're on the team. For Scourge Nevil, well ...he got picked of course, from Coach Sleuth. Scourge smiled after he got picked, signaling he made the basketball team as a Junior Varsity (A.K.A. JV) player. After Coach Ivo and Coach Sleuth pick out the players they want, each one of them told them they expected to come to practice tomorrow as they will discuss some more stuff tomorrow on their first day of practice.

The rest of the guys that got picked, all went to their locker room and start to pack their stuff and as some either walked home or waiting on their rides to come. For Scourge however, he looked at the time from his mobile phone as it showed 9:30 PM.

"Damn," he said to himself, signaling he must catch a ride home from somebody.

He walked out of the boys locker room and enters the back of the school's campus, with the sky now dark, to hoping ask somebody for a ride home. He first asked...

"Aye Fiona."

Fiona, who's also waiting on her ride to come, heard her name called, knowing that was Scourge's voice. "Yeah?"

"I can get a ride home wit you?" He asked.

"Sure." She answered as Scourge was relieved. "Where do you live at?"

"Anarchy Homes," he answered.

This shocked Fiona again. "Wait? You live in Anarchy Homes, too?"

"Uhhhhhh... yeah?" Scourge answered who was also shocked.

"That's where I live." Fiona said.

Well that's a relief, but for Scourge...

"What da fuck?" He cursed, tilting his head back and rolled his blue eyes upward after realizing Fiona also living in Anarchy Homes. "Since when did you start living in Anarchy Homes?"

"When I was five," she answered. "You?"

"When I was one." Scourge answered. "What apartment you live in?"

"Whyyyyy you wanna knooooow?" Fiona whine-fully asked.

"Hey I'm just askin'. Damn," he said. "What you want me to have SEX with you when my dad, or when your parents, are gone?"

Fiona looked at him crazy and spoke, "Okay. One, NO on the 'sex' part. And two, ...I live in apartment 415C, close to the playground. Happy?"

Scourge smirked and said, "Whatever. And by the way, I live in 421B, ALSO close to the playground."

Then all of a sudden, a black 2003 Toyota Camry comes by, as that's Fiona's ride.

"Let me ask my mom first," Fiona said to Scourge and he agreed.

Fiona opened the passenger-side door and spoke to her mom. "Aye there's a guy wanting a ride home also in Anarchy Homes."

Her mother, named Hannah, looks over to her right shoulder and sees the brown-skinned teen. "Sure he can come," she said.

Fiona turned her head left back to Scourge and motioned him to hop in the car. He and Fiona walked inside the car as Scourge sat at the backseat behind Fiona, put his Nike duffle in the backseat along with him, and, including Fiona, buckled the seatbelt. Hannah gears the car and drives off to Anarchy Homes.

Two minutes have passed as Hannah, Scourge and Fiona safely arrived at Anarchy Homes, knowing it's a rough, urban area especially at night. The trio exited out of the car as Scourge waved bye to Fiona and her mother Hannah as he's heading to his apartment. He pulls out his house key and unlocks the door to enter himself in. He looks to see is there food on the table and yes there is: a Little Caesar pepperoni pizza box he opened with 8 full slices.

Scourge, after seeing the food in the house, later knows his dad arrived home since he brought home pizza. It was good for both Scourge and his father Jules, because Scourge barely sees food on the table. Every time he comes home, he always wonder is their gonna be food on the table. One day he'll be happy, one day he'll be slightly happy if it isn't enough to fill him up, and one day he'll be sad that food isn't on the table, coming home after school (like today) hungry. And by coming home hungry without food on the table, it comes down to stuff like that when living poor, as it will leads to a person going to bed hungry, which is what happened to Scourge very often. And Jules, his father, knows and understands that.

But it was one thing Scourge told his father, he tells him, _"Dad. I'm gonna make you proud."_

With that being said, his dream is to play professional basketball in the NBL. Make enough money to support himself, his dad and his own future-family when the time comes. All while playing the sport he takes pride in the most.

**End of Chapter 5**

* * *

**There's Chapter 5 folks.**

**Now I'm pretty sure you're thinking NBL (National Basketball League) came from me. Besides the fact the idea is brought up from me, but the name and the abbreviation was not my creation. NBL is the FORMER LEAGUE that merged to the NBA (National Basketball Association).**

**Here's a quick history profile, the NBL started with thirteen previously independent teams in 1937. The league began as the Midwest Basketball Conference in 1935, but changed its name in 1937 in an attempt to attract a larger audience. Then the NBA was founded in New York City (where its headquarters are located at) on June 6, 1946, as the Basketball Association of America (BAA). The league adopted the name National Basketball Association on August 3, 1949, the league would later merge with the Basketball Association of America (BAA) to form the National Basketball Association (NBA) in 1949.**

**Oh and from Chapter 2 of this story, I went back and changed the part of Jet trying to get his Spalding NBA Indoor/Outdoor Evolution Basketball, to Wilson NCAA Indoor/Outdoor Evolution Basketball. Because of the information I just mentioned above for future references.**

**For the team names and other stuff, that information will be coming very, VERY soon throughout on Teammates Forever. So keep that on the look out.**

**And to finally bring this up, since this Alternative Universe (AU) story, including Teammates Forever, is taking place in Atlanta, Georgia, U.S.A., I am not from Atlanta, nor do I live there; I just know the area because I visited Atlanta with my family members. I'm actually from Columbus, Georgia, U.S.A., my hometown. If you don't know where Columbus, GA is at, look it up on Google Map.**

**Now Great Peace Academy High School, is a fictional adaptation of Farragut Career Academy High School. _Great Peace _was the name I put in that took place in Moebius in the Sonic comics. And Anarchy Homes was also a fictional adaptation of **Bowen Homes housing projects of Atlanta, Georgia, **Bowen Homes **is now demolished**. _Anarchy _was also the name I put in of the Anarchy Beryl gemstones of Moebius.**

**Now for the name meaning of Scourge the Hedgehog (Denzel Scourge Nevil) and Anti/Evil Jules the Hedgehog (****Jules Nevil****) - but I'll only explained the last name for him. Plus I won't mentioned Scourge's mother, Myra Daeva, because that was just a made-up person by me.**

**In American, the name Denzel means- wild one; because in the comics, he's wild of being a crazy, evil Moebian. And in French, the name Nevil (including his dad Jules) means- From the new town; and I'll try my best to explained it: of Scourge and his parents coming from Chicago to Atlanta in this chapter, as a toddler from the start.  
**

**For my closing,**** leave a review or Private Message (PM) of how this chapter went, as well as stating a mistake(s) I published. The next chapter will be ...Fiona Darcell (Fiona Fox). **

**Yes Fiona as well from Chapter 17 of Teammates Forever. And to spoil the moment just like I mentioned from the previous chapter of Scourge, I (and you should yourself)**** know**** she's evil and cruel, but it will be totally different. I repeat: TO-TA-LLY DIFFERENT. If you don't like my idea that's not gonna be related to Fiona's personality, I'm sorry. It's my decision and I'm stickin' to it. However, if you like my idea and is interested in reading it, when it's updated of course, be my guest.**

**Like I already said, the next chapter will be ...Fiona Darcell (Fiona Fox). Oh and also, after I brought up her name, I just decided to go for it anyway. LOL.**

**-SelfMadeHooper**

**PS: If you leave a negative PM and/or private message of me making Fiona different, I will just go on ahead and delete your negative remark. No argument needed, just me simply deleting the negative remark.**

**And Chapters 19 and 20 of Teammates Forever are currently in progress.**


	6. Fiona Darcell: The Saved Hooper

_Imagine having a rough childhood with a troubled upbringing: always getting into trouble of where you came from. Imagine one time at a young age of never having a future because of a rough upbringing. Imagine having **one** thing to **only** have fun with, and that one thing is a **basketball**._

_Think about that..._

* * *

Duluth, Georgia, the suburb of Atlanta, Georgia and the birthplace of a female name Fiona Cruella Darcell; who was born on September 24, 1999. She was born from a 17-year-old teen mother named Hannah Darcell; and for her father, well... it's sad and safe - at the same time - to say: ...she...never knew her father.

Fiona is a young lady who had a rough childhood growing up, in the project apartment housing of _Anarchy Homes_. Anarchy Homes is located at Bankhead on the westside of Atlanta. The place is very urban-like, but with a violent environment. Crime taking place almost everyday, whether it's violence or selling drugs. So what does this have to do with anything, you may say? Well, it's the place where Fiona grew up at since she was 5 years old. The place where Fiona ...had a troubled upbringing. The place where Fiona ...was getting bullied. The place where Fiona ...starts fights because she was tired of getting bullied. And with Fiona's troubled upbringing, she was also sent to the juvenile center because of her 'troubled upbringing'.

And for Fiona having a rough upbringing growing up, it leads to problems **emotionally** for her: always getting beat up, always fighting, and worst always emotionally arguing with a parent or an adult. And by parent, that includes arguing with her mother, Hannah Darcell; and by adult also, that includes having a smart mouth - or street term: "smart-ass mouth", when Fiona says harsh words by having something **cruel** to say.

For Hannah Darcell, Fiona's mother, being the witness of her one-and-only daughter however, she was there for Fiona - good or bad. By good, is when there's no drama. By bad however, along with Fiona's troubled upbringing, is when she wasn't there for her daughter because of her long-hours of work; breaking Hannah's heart because of the hurt Fiona went through.

But all of that changed when (as already mentioned) Fiona went to a juvenile center for her to 'clean up her act'. But one thing she founded in the juvenile center that also made her clean up her act, was **basketball**. Basketball to Fiona, is that one playable-sport for her to get away from those demons that haunted her from the start, to feel and be free like being in heaven. Throughout the age of 8 (the age she started playing) to 10, Fiona started to take the game of basketball seriously, and she loves it with a passion. And by passion with basketball, is **pure** Allen Iverson-like passion.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Monday, September 2, 2013 (5:00 AM)

Inside the bedroom of a 15-year-old young lady named **Fiona** Cruella **Darcell** is where she sleeps. Her bedroom - for a female - isn't like most kids and/or teens with a standard-look, spaced-out bedroom with glitz and hot-colored glamor. Her bedroom is painted white with one window, has four basketball posters of Seimone Augustas, Allen Iverson, Kobe Bryant and Diana Taurasi, a small rectangular-shaped coffee table with a standard 32-inch TV with regular-TV cable and a DVD-software player, and a three-drawer bedroom dresser with a 4-feet by 3-inch long mirror. Interns of a bed mattress Fiona is sleeping on, she has a two-person queen-size bed with dark brown wooden and metallic bed designs, along with cardinal red sheets and covers.

**"BUZZZZZZ! BUZZZZZZ! BUZZZZZZ!"**

"... Ugh, ugh, gggrrrrrrrrr." The alarm clock (that's plugged onto the bedroom dresser close to her bed) buzzed as it woken up Fiona. She wakes up and presses the off-button to turn her alarm off. Fiona later gets up, wipes her eyes and stretches her arms and legs. Next she gets up out of her bed, went to her bedroom dresser and grabs a undergarment, and went to the one-and-only bathroom that's next to her bedroom.

Fiona heads to the bathroom sink, turns on the cold water faucet seeing the water running down the sink, and puts her hands on the running water and scoops the water at her face to get her face hydrated for the day. She later looks at the mirror to look at himself: height at 5 feet and 11 inches tall (5'11"), has peach Caucasian skin, red/burgundy-colored hair that's falls down below her shoulders, and blue eyes; she's also in good shape: she has an thick-skinny body frame with a little bit of muscles in her, her waist almost narrow, and has a C-cup breast size.

After Fiona was done looking at the mirror, she went to the bathtub (that was behind her), opens the sky blue shower curtains and turns the shower-faucet on and watched the water sprinkling down, she later puts her left hand on the sprinkling water to check the temperature and feels it's warm. Fiona slightly smiled of the warm temperature from the sprinkling water and starts to take off her bed clothes: all-black 7-inch Starter-branded short, white 2XL T-Shirt and white panties.

After Fiona was done taking off her bed clothes, she steps inside of the tub and is now taking a shower.

_5 Minutes Later..._

Fiona turns the shower faucet off, dries herself off including her red-burgundy hair, and brushes her teeth. Next she went back into her room, opens her closet, and picks out an outfit and a pair of shoes: a smoke-gray slim-fitted short-short sleeve T-Shirt, black fitted jeans, and low-top Converse Chuck Taylors sneakers colored grey, black and white.

She grabs her Straight Talk Red Motorola Razor pre-paid mobile flip phone, pink 16GB (A.K.A. 16 gigabyte) IPod nano, and cardinal red and black Nike medium-size duffle bag. Fiona unzips it to double-check to see does she have all of the basketball attire she needed:

-Size-6 red and white Nike Hyperdunks of 2013? ...Check.  
-All-red Air Jordan 10-inch shorts? ...Check.  
-Red and black Jordan socks? ...Check.  
-Black no-sleeve shirt? ...Check  
-Baiden 400 Indoor/Outdoor Basketball? ...Check.

Now for the school supplies, that stuffs is in Fiona's high school locker.

"A'ight. I'm good to go." Fiona said to herself with that soft-deep voice of hers. She zips her Nike duffle bag closed, grabs the hook and puts it on his right shoulder, opens her bedroom door, and heads downstairs seeing the lights on.

But before Fiona will head downstairs, she went to another bedroom. Fiona puts her right hand on the doorknob, twisted it and opens it, and sees the bedroom dark with no lights on and...

"Damn. Mom didn't come home yet." Fiona said to herself after seeing 'her mom' not on the bed sleeping.

The thing about Hannah Darcell, Fiona's mother, that Fiona understands, Hannah works for a job at a late-night work session everyday - Monday through Sunday - from 9 o'clock PM to ...whatever hour she is finished.

Fiona now walks downstairs and turns on the lights. She enters the kitchen, grabs a silver metal spoon and red bowl, opens a cabinet and sees one box of Frosted Flakes cereal. She later grabbed milk out of the refrigerator, sat on a circle-shaped wooden kitchen table, made and eats her cereal. After Fiona was done eating, she puts the bowl and spoon in the sink, and washes it putting it in the dish rack.

Fiona looks at the time from her mobile flip phone and sees it's 5:30 AM. She puts her phone back in her pocket, walks back into the kitchen and grabs her Nike duffle bag.

Fiona opens the front door then screen door, and walks out of the apartment to head to his bus stop. Fiona later brought out her pink IPod nano and plugged her earphones into her ears playing Travis Porter's Doggin', and her basketball out from his duffle bag to dribble with while walking to his bus stop.

For the place Fiona and her mother live in, they live in _Anarchy Homes_. Anarchy Homes is a public project housing apartment complex with 10 apartment complex buildings all colored orange.

_(Fiona's Epilogue)_

_My name is Fiona Cruella Darcell, but I'm easily called 'Fiona Darcell' at best. I am 15 years old. For what I can tell ya, my upbringing was very, VERY tough. Usually I never - no seriously I USUALLY NEVER - talk about my past, because ...it was hard for me growing up. But I'll do this only one time ...and that's it. Anarchy Homes is the place where me and my mom live at, located at Bankhead on the westside of Atlanta. The place is very urban-like, but with a violent environment. Crime taking place almost everyday, whether it's violence or selling drugs. I seen dead bodies from sides of the building and from around the corner almost everyday. I have been jumped-on, beat up, and I even started some fights as well. And it lead to a point when I ...went to a juvenile center. Looking back, I'm glad I went there because now, I'm not a crazy ...Bitch - how about that - ...anymore. For me, Anarchy Homes is the place I was - and currently am - raised at, only with my mom. About my dad, well ...I never knew my dad. And to this day, I still don't know him and I don't know if I'll ever meet him. Hell, best of what I can think is he maybe in prison._

_But what's best for me, is playing basketball. Basketball has been my favorite sport since I was 8 years old. I started playing basketball when I went to a juvenile center, and I like it ever since. I work hard on my game all the time and I enjoyed it all the time. I even play ball a little bit at a playground of Anarchy Homes: that has one court with two metallic basketball goals. And I'll tell ya straight__ up, it be some ACTION going on at that court, but mostly on Sundays at best. That court has some serious male streetballers playing physical games, whether it's 5-on-5 full court, 3-on-3 or 4-on-4 half court. I, as a female, actually hate it at first and I later quit because they were gettin' too physical at me, but what those folks told me was to grow up. And I did. I shut up and played at a serious level. And I NOW liked it no matter what._

_What I want to do in life is to be a pro basketball player in the WBA _(Women's Basketball Association)._ I want to be the best basketball player I can be, and I want to get my mom out of that rough, violent area to a nice house so he can't worry about getting shot._

_About me as a basketball player, I'm a 5'11" Shooting Guard. When the lights shine and the crowd watching, I go into attack mode. I play angry all the time because I always feel like that my opponent is better than me, along with passion as well. For example, let's say Rachel plays my position and she's the best player on the court by doing 'this' and doing 'that'. And it leads to me shutting that player down, make her look like a fool._

_And by basketball, today Moebius High School - the school I go to, is having a basketball tryout today. And I know for sho' I'm gonna make the team._

_(End of Fiona's Epilogue)_

Fiona reaches to a stop sign of where her bust stop is at. Two minutes later, bus number 654, Fiona's bus, came and stops in front of her. The school bus' double-doors opened as Fiona walks in seeing no students on the bus and sits at the far back to chill by listening to her music.

* * *

_-Girl__s' Tryout Session (4:15 PM)-_

Inside the gymnasium of Moebius High School, it's where about 30 girls, including Fiona, right now stretching and loosing up themselves. For Fiona it will be a piece of cake, it's like that for her because of the competition she's up against. These girls are good, but not great at an elite level ...yet. Fiona's basketball attire is a small-sized black no-sleeve shirt showing her muscles, having her hair tied into a ponytail, all-red Air Jordan 10-inch shorts, red and white-stripe Air Jordan crew socks, and size-6 red and white 2013 Nike Hyperdunks basketball shoes.

While the girls were finished stretching, a young 30-year-old female walks inside the gym who's 5 feet and 5 inches tall with light pale skin, has yellow eyes, and dark green hair that stops at the middle of her back; wearing a orange school-related polo shirt with the school logo on the left side of the chest area, light brown khaki pants, and black and orange Nike running shoes. Walking with the young-adult female, is a young 31-year-old male who's 5 feet and 11 inches tall with light-dark skin, has no hair signaling he's bald, and blue eyes; wearing a white dress shirt with black-colored tie, black khaki pants, and black dress shoes

"[*Whistle blued*] Alright listen up. I want all of you go to the sideline and sit on the bleachers," she commanded with that light-deep voice she has.

Fiona and the rest of the girls did as they told as the young-adult female starts to address to the girls.

"Okay guys, my name is Coach Regina Ferrum. I am the varsity head coach for girls basketball. This is Coach Snively Robotnik, my assistant."

Coach Snively raised his hand signaling who he is. Coach Regina continues, "Now my playing style is simple: up-tempo by running up and down the court. If you don't like to run, those double-doors are right there for ya ass outta here." She paused to see who may leave and sees not one person move.

Coach Regina looks at the players one last time before she starts her speech again. "Hmm, I see not one person didn't get up and leave. Okay. Now let me ask all of you a question ... Do everyone of y'all wanna be on this squad to play basketball?"

"YES." Said the girls.

Coach Regina smirked and said, "Okay I ask that 'cause some people just wanna be on the team instead of giving what they got, knowing their role. Now about me, you girls may ask yourselves 'Do you have a soft side?' Well duh; I'm a female ain't I. Now what we're gonna do first is lay-up line. So I want the returning players on one side of the court, and the newcomers on the other side of the court. Lets go." Coach Regina later blued her whistle as the girls all got up and went to their assigned areas.

_'Wow,'_ Fiona thought after she got up._ 'She's probably one tough coach. Even if I do make the team to play for her, it's gonna be one tough year of practice and game day for me. But I don't care, I'm a competitive anyway.'_

The girlss all started to do lay-up line at their assigned areas. Since Fiona is a newcomer, she'll be on the newcomer-side of the court. Coach Regina is watching the girls doing their lay-ups, still not amazed yet, even though it's only a tryout for him. After their lay-up drill, Coach Regina blued her whistle telling the players to go to the sideline.

"Now," said Coach Regina, "what we're gonna do now is to scrimmage against one another, full-court on y'all assigned areas. I will referee the varsity side while Snively will referee the newcomer side. Lets go everybody."

The girls, again as instructed, went to their assigned areas. For Fiona, she's kinda nervous, but confident of herself and her game.

_(Newcomer's Court)_

At the newcomer's side, it about 15 of 'em as Coach Snively starts to pick the five players to scrimmage. Fiona is one of the 10 players, 5 each on two teams, to be picked as they all start to walk to center court as Coach Snively tosses the ball up and the two opposing team starts to scrimmage.

_After Scrimmage..._

When the scrimmage was over, the players that were on the court went to go get a water break.

While the girls - who finished their scrimmage - were having their break, a female student-athlete at 5'4", has brown skin, long messy auburn-colored hair that's tied into a ponytail, and blue-colored eyes; wearing a blue no-sleeve T-Shirt, black and blue-stripped Nike 7-inch shorts, black crew socks, and size-7 smoke grey, navy blue and white Allen Iverson Reebok Question basketball sneakers - walks up to Amy.

"Hey there," the auburn-haired teen said with that soft scratchy-like voice she has.

"Hey to you too," said Fiona.

"I'm surprise you're that good. You must worked on your game a lot?"

"Yeah, all the time. What about you?"

"I do too, ...a lot."

_'No wonder,'_ Fiona said in her head. She said that because she saw how good she plays a moment ago.

The two now started to head back to the gym as they continue their conversation. The auburn-haired teen continues, "By the way, my name is Alicia Diandra. What's yours?" **(A/N: You knew that was Alicia didn't you...?)**

"Fiona," she answered

"What grade you in?" Alicia asked.

"The 9th." Fiona answered.

Alicia froze and looks at Fiona for a moment. "Wait... You're a freshman?" She asked.

Fiona nodded.

"...Damn you're that good."

Here is Alicia's story, after she had her tryout for the school's girls basketball team (and will soon ended up making the team), she looked to her right watching the newcomer-girls play (A.K.A. tryout). To Alicia's perspective watching the girls tryout at the newcomer court, she saw a light skinned, burgundy-haired newbie (who is Fiona), beasting and feasting on the court: with the speed and quickness, okay athleticism, shifty handles, driving to the basket like crazy, shooting the basketball efficiently, playing lockdown defense... Well lets just say: doing everything - talent-wise as a Shooting Guard with a talented work-ethic.

Alicia was shocked to hear that Fiona is a freshman, playing at an elite level. Alicia sees her in the hallway but doesn't know her until now. Again, that's just how it is in school when you don't know someone until you talk about something.

After Fiona, Alicia and the other girls headed back to the gym after their water break was over, Fiona went back to her newcomer-court to continue scrimmaging each other while Coach Snively is scouting and refereeing, with Alicia going back to her returner-court to also continue scrimmaging each other while Coach Regina is scouting and refereeing.

_After Another Scrimmage..._

After they had another scrimmage, Fiona and the rest of the newcomer-girls all sat on the first row of the bleachers as they watch the other girls on the 'returners' side of the court.

When that was over, all the girls sat on the same bleachers they sat on before they started their tryout.

Coach Regina and Coach Snively each called out the players they picked signaling they're on the team. For Fiona, well ... she got picked of course, from Coach Snively. Fiona smiled after she got picked. After Coach Regina and Coach Snively pick out the players they want, each one of them told them they expected to come to practice tomorrow as they will discuss some more stuff tomorrow on their first day of practice.

The rest of the girls that got picked, all went to their locker room and start to pack their stuff and as some either walked home or waiting on their rides to come. For Fiona however, she looked at the time from her mobile phone as it showed 6 o'clock PM.

To Fiona's perspective, she has to wait on Hannah, her mother, to come get her, by phone call. So that means, she will stay inside the gym and watch the boys play (A.K.A. tryout).

_Three Hours Later..._

Fiona walked outside of Moebius' gymnasium and out to the parking lot - now with the skies dark and the school-streetlights turned on brightly, located from the back of the school.

She then heard a male, deep voice from Scourge Nevil - the boy she talked to hours ago while Scourge was trying out for the basketball team, and later making the team with ease. Scourge asked Fiona can he get a ride home, and she agreed giving Scourge a relief. Fiona later asked him where does he lived, and... **(A/N: If you read the previous chapter, then you already know what happens next.)**

"Anarchy Homes." Scourge answered.

This shocked Fiona. "Wait? You live in Anarchy Homes, too?"

"Uhhhhhh... yeah?" Scourge answered who was also shocked.

"That's where I live." Fiona said.

Well that's a relief, but for Scourge...

"What da fuck?" He cursed, tilting his head back and rolled his blue eyes upward after realizing Fiona also living in Anarchy Homes. "Since when did you start living in Anarchy Homes?"

"When I was five," she answered. "You?"

"When I was one." Scourge answered. "What apartment you live in?"

"Whyyyyy you wanna knooooow?" Fiona whine-fully asked.

"Hey I'm just askin'. Damn," he said. "What you want me to have SEX with you when my dad, or when your parents, are gone?"

Fiona looked at him crazy and spoke, "Okay. One, NO on the 'sex' part. And two, ...I live in apartment 415C, close to the playground. Happy?"

Scourge smirked and said, "Whatever. And by the way, I live in 421B, ALSO close to the playground."

Then all of a sudden, a black 2003 Toyota Camry comes by, as that's Fiona's ride.

"Let me ask my mom first," Fiona said to Scourge and he agreed.

Fiona opened the passenger-side door and spoke to her mom. "Aye there's a guy wanting a ride home also in Anarchy Homes."

Fiona's mother, named Hannah Darcell, looks over to her right shoulder and sees the brown-skinned teen. "Sure he can come," she said. Hannah's physical appearance is at 5 feet and 7 inches tall, has dark Caucasian skin, dark red-colored hair that hangs down below her shoulders, and blue eyes; wearing her navy blue jump-suit work uniform and tan-colored Timberland boots.

Fiona turned her head left back to Scourge and motioned him to hop in the car. He and Fiona walked inside the car as Scourge sat at the backseat behind Fiona, put his Nike duffle in the backseat along with him, and, including Fiona, buckled the seatbelt. Hannah gears the car and drives off to Anarchy Homes.

Two minutes have passed as Hannah, Scourge and Fiona safely arrived at Anarchy Homes, knowing it's a rough, urban area especially at night. The trio exited out of the car as Scourge waved bye to Fiona and her mother Hannah as Fiona and Hannah are heading to their apartment. Hannah pulls out her house key and unlocks the door to enter herself and Fiona in. Fiona looks to see is there food on the table and yes there is: a Little Caesar pepperoni pizza box she opened with 8 full slices.

Fiona, after seeing the food in the house, later went to the refrigerator and grabs a Gatorade Prime 2 Fruit Punch-flavored bottle. It was good for Fiona because she was hungry. She grabs the pizza-box with her left hand - with the Gatorade bottle on her right hand - and went upstairs to her room. To relax, eat, take a shower, then sleep.

Fiona Darcell has went through a lot in her young life: she has been a trouble maker and has been bullied. With those tough times she had, she got emotionally frustrated and started to take that anger on almost everybody who pisses her off. Fiona later went to a juvenile center and her behavior changed along while playing basketball. She can be cruel and arrogant at times (mostly when it comes to basketball), but does have respect to folks.

Back then in her childhood, Fiona didn't even know if she would have a future because of 'what has happened' to her in her younger days. But she now has a future, and that future is to be a pro-basketball player in the WBA (Women's Basketball Association).

With that being said, she wants to make enough money to support herself, her mom and her own future-family when the time comes. All while playing the sport she takes pride in the most.

**End of Chapter 6**

* * *

**And there's Chapter 6 folks.**

**If you haven't noticed, Fiona's name was first "Fiona Cruella" but I changed it to "Fiona Darcell", but I did kept Cruella and made it as her middle name. And also, on Chapter 17 of Teammates Forever and Chapter 5 of this story (A.K.A. the previous chapter) I went back and changed her last name.**

**This was a plot I came up with after looking at the profile of Fiona Fox. And yes, she DEFINITELY had a slight-troubled upbringing, later turning herself into evil in the Sonic-Archie Comics.**

**About the WBA (Women's Basketball Association), that's also a defunct (A.K.A. folded) league existed from the fall of 1978 to the spring of 1981, AND it was the first-ever professional women's basketball league in the United States - so get the WNBA (Women's National Basketball Association), that established in 1997, out of y'all heads of being the first pro-basketball league in the U.S.A. As for the team names and other stuff, that will be coming soon on Teammates Forever.**

**Now for Fiona's name-meanings,**

**In American, the name Cruella means- evil, cruel; because she's evil and (at times) cruel to some folks in the Sonic Comics.  
In both French and Irish, the name Darcell means- dark; because she choses to follow a darker path in life (likely due to her past) in the Sonic Comics.  
**

**Leave a review and/or Private Message (PM) of how this chapter went, including stating a mistake(s) I made.**

**For my closing the next upcoming-chapter will be Hope Kintobor.**

**-SelfMadeHooper**

**PS: Chapter 20 of Sonic's state-tournament basketball game has been updated on Teammates Forever.**


	7. Hope Kintobor: The Know-How Hooper

_Imagine growing up in a sports-family who loves how 'this' sport is played by athletes putting on a show. Imagine growing up in a sports-family who played 'this' sport and 'that' sport, but while doing something else. Imagine growing up playing basketball but can't jump the highest and can't run the fastest, but just **knows the game a lot** and **knows how to play**__ (even if you are)__._

_Think about that..._

* * *

Detroit, Michigan; the motor city and the birthplace of a female named Hope Naylene Kintobor. With Detroit being called the 'Motor City' because of engineering facilities, Hope Kintobor and her big (key word: **big**) family grew up in a motor-working, engineering family, but some with a athletic-sport background. Hope's family played basketball, American football, and/or soccer back in their hay-day: Colin Kintobor, Sr. (her father) played basketball, Angela Hopkins (her mother) played soccer and basketball, Irving Pavlov (her cousin) played football, Colin 'Snively' Kintobor, Jr. (her half-brother) played basketball, and Ivo Kintobor (her uncle) played basketball.

With basketball, that's the sport Hope Kintobor played. Hope started playing basketball she was 5 years old. Everyday when she comes home after school, she will play with a basketball by herself or against somebody; while also working on mechanical parts for engines and machines. And interns of athleticism in basketball (since that's always important for basketball and other sports), Hope isn't one of those 'gifted athletes' for a female who can't jump the highest nor can run the fastest, but she has good speed. Hope is one of those players - male or female - who **knows how to play**. And that is what every other player(s) and coaches needs for their team.

Hope also has a family member who plays basketball and does the same thing she does, and that's her cousin Maria Robotnik. Maria plays basketball and fixes/makes mechanical parts as well.

**(A/N: If you guessed right on Maria Robotnik, or just Maria period, then that's the person right there.)**

When Hope finished middle school, she and her mother Angela, her dad Colin, Sr., and her cousin Maria, moved to Atlanta, Georgia where her family - except Maria - founded a engineering job in a high school, and Hope and Maria going to Knothole Village High School - where they will start off their high school careers.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_Monday, October 7, 2013 (6:30 AM)_

Out in an nice urban-living neighborhood, is a one-storied house with three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room, a kitchen and dining room area mixed together, a garage for cars and mechanical parts, and an attic downstairs as an workshop where the two ladies are living at along with their relative. Inside a bedroom is two ladies named: Hope Kintobor and Maria Robotnik. Their bedroom is painted white with one window, two bunk-beads, a six-drawer bedroom-dresser with a 15 wide-and-5 inch mirror, and two basketball posters of Manu Ginobili (pronounced "Ginobli") and Diana Taurasi.

6:30 AM is the time where Hope and Maria, as cousins, are both currently up as they are packing-up their school supplies they needed for the day and the basketball gear they needed for their basketball practice. And by basketball practice, both Hope and Maria play basketball for their high school. Hope's physical appearance has a skinny body frame, light Caucasian skin with a B-cup breast size, blond hair that stops at her shoulders, and blue eyes; and Maria's physical appearance has a skinny body frame, light Caucasian skin with a B-cup breast size, blond hair that stops at her shoulders, and blue eyes.

What high school they go to, you may say? Well both Maria and Hope goes to Knothole Village High School (A.K.A. Knothole High School). Do they playing with each other, you may say? Yes of course; but the RELL reason they enrolled to Knothole is because their parents have engineering jobs at an high school: Maria and Hope's uncle, named Gerald Robotnik, works as a 10th grade scientist, and Hope's mother, named Angela Hopkins, works in an engineering class. But one member of the family founds a school-job at Moebius High School, and that's Colin 'Snively' Kintobor, Jr. working as an first-year head assistant basketball coach and second-year engineer teacher.

The Kintobor-Robotnik cousins, after finishing packing both their school and basketball belongings, both exited out from their bedrooms and all starts to walk to the living room where they see Colin 'Snively' Kintobor, Hope's half-brother and Maria's cousin, in the living room sitting on the three-seated sofa watching TV. Snively (what he is called the most) later heard the footsteps knowing it's Hope and Maria.

Snively turns his head to his right looking at the two. "You girls ready?" He asked.

"Yeah," Hope and Maria both answered.

Snively nods and wave to the Kintobor-Robotnik cousins as the girls walked out to the front-door and exited to catch-up with their bus at an stop-sign of where their bus-stop is at.

_At (After) School..._

Maria and Hope arrived in Knothole High School where the last school-bell ranged as all of the after-school programs have now started. For the Kintobor-Robotnik cousins, their after-school program is basketball practice for an Junior Varsity (JV) basketball team and Freshman basketball team as (of course) freshmen. The girls, after the school-bell ranged, went to the girls' locker room to get suited for basketball practice. With Knothole High sponsored by Nike, the basketball practice uniforms are colored navy blue, grey, and white. Hope is wearing a white short-sleeved T-Shirt underneath her reversible blue-and-white practice jersey, white tight compression shorts underneath her blue practice shorts, white crew socks and high-top 2010 Nike Hyperdunks basketball sneakers colored black and white; and Maria is wearing a royal blue short-sleeved T-Shirt underneath her reversible blue-and-white practice jersey, white tight compression shorts underneath her blue practice shorts, white crew socks and high-top 2010 Nike Hyperdunks basketball sneakers colored black and white.

And since Hope and Maria plays basketball, lets know their playing-style...

Hope Kintobor is a 5'10", 166-pound Swingman/Wing player at both Shooting Guard and Small Forward who shoots with her left hand. For her playing-style, she's a skilled player who can score when needed/wanted to and can create plays. For her offense, she can play any role on offense by scoring or passing because she's a team-first type of player. For her defense, she's more of a help defender then an pesky on-ball defender. For her athleticism (as already mentioned), she has average speed - but is quick - and has an 18-inch vertical leap who can't dunk (which isn't bad if you know basketball) because she's not a 'gifted athlete'.

Maria Robotnik is a 6'1", 168-pound forward who shoots with her right hand. For her playing-style, she's a Hybrid/Combo Forward - who can play Small Forward and/or Power Forward - who can handle the ball, score if needed to, and does the little things. For her offense as an Hybrid/Combo Forward, she can handle the ball and score when wanted to, can shoot from the perimeter from inside and outside to three-point range (as a stretch forward/stretch four), post-up and score down the block (since she **is** a Hybrid/Combo Forward), and can pass. For her defense, she can help out on the perimeter to pick-up a man but usually does work around the painted-area by playing fundamental defense: taking a charge, blocking shots, and put her hands up to contest some shots. For her athleticism, it's the same as her cousin's so there's no need to state it.

After Maria and Hope finished putting on their practice clothes, they and the rest of their JV/Freshmen-team teammates arrive inside the varsity gymnasium where for today's practice they and her teammates will scrimmage against the varsity players. Usually the JV and Freshmen-team will practice in their own junior varsity gymnasium (meaning Knothole High has two gyms) but, as already mentioned, they all are going to practice in the varsity gym where they will scrimmage against the varsity players.

Maria, Hope and their teammates/practice teammates arrived in the varsity gym. Both teams did their pre-practice routines: jog ten times around the court, stretch their muscles, and did their shooting drills. Next, female varsity head coach Vanilla Honbria - who's alias is Daleen Honbria - instructs to all of the varsity and junior varsity players.

"What we're all gonna do now is scrimmage. It will be the junior varsity versus the varsity. So I want the first five from the varsity on the court, versus the five from the JV team."

The first five from the varsity - who are really the starting five - jogs onto the court. The five varsity players are: Point Guard - 5'5" senior Sasha Catalin, Shooting Guard - 5'10" freshman Julie-Su Avyanna, Small Forward - 5'8" senior Leola Bird, Power Forward - 6'1" sophomore Lien-Da Avyanna, and Center - 6'3" sophomore Bunnie Charleigh.

The junior varsity's first five - who are also the starting five - later jogs onto the court. The five JV players are: Point Guard - 5'4" freshman Tina Daemyn, Shooting Guard - 5'10" freshman Hope Kintobor, Small Forward - 5'9" sophomore Sarah Treowe, Power Forward - 6'1" freshman Maria Robotnik, and Center - 6'0" sophomore Gwen Jaylend.

For this practice scrimmage going to take place, instead of four 8-minute quarters/periods in high school basketball, it will be two 16-minute halves. Why that, you may say? Because that's what Coach Vanilla wanted.

The two teams each lined-up around center-circle where the players each picked-out who they're gonna guard position-by-position: Sasha and Tina as point guards, Julie-Su and Hope as shooting guards, Leola and Sarah as small forwards, Lien-Da and Maria as power forwards, and Bunnie and Gwen as centers. Coach Rosemary Prower (the head assistant varsity basketball coach) will manage the scoreboard and timer, junior varsity head basketball coach Rosie Shima and varsity head basketball coach Vanilla Honbria will be the two referees.

(16:00; 1H) Coach Vanilla walks to center-court between Bunnie and Gwen holding a Nike Elite Airlock game-basketball, bounces two times and later tosses it up. Bunnie and Gwen both jumped as the ball tipped to Sasha's way - signaling Bunnie won the tip. (15:59; 1H) Sasha received the tipped-ball and the scrimmage begins.

(15:56; 1H) Sasha dribbles up-court at the middle while being guarded by Tina seven yards away and (Sasha) seeing the JV team playing man-to-man defense, while also seeing her teammates: Julie-Su at the right side of the court at the three-point line, Lien-Da at the right-corner of the three-point line, Bunnie at the left-elbow of the free-throw line, and Leola at the left side of the three-point line. Sasha passes the ball to Leola (who catches it and brings the ball up high, while Sarah is guarding her) as Sasha cuts to the middle of the free-throw line with Bunnie setting the screen, and sets a screen for Lien-Da. Lien-Da ran her defender into the screen Sasha made as she goes to the left block, Bunnie going to the right side of the mid-range area, Julie-Su going to the right-corner three-point line, and Hope taking five steps back from the right side of the three-point line.

(15:46; 1H) Lien-Da fronted Monica for post position, calls for it, Barby throws the ball to her, Lien-Da catches it and feels the right hand of Monica's on the right side of her lower back; while also looking at the Lady Tiger's man-to-man defense as Stacy (Barby's man[in basketball term]) at the left elbow of the free throw line. Lien-Da faces up by using her right foot to pivot, she pump fakes that got Monica put her left arm up, used her left foot to do a jab step to fake the baseline-drive and sees Monica bite at, and dribbles to the paint to her right with Monica trailing. She sees Stacy coming as Lien-Da picks up her dribble and cuffs the ball with her left hand, took two steps, jumps off of her left foot and throws the shot up with her right hand (with Bunnie and Regina, and Barby and Stacy both coming to the paint by boxing-out for a rebound in case Lien-Da missed), . . . . . and missed.

(15:42; 1H) The ball bounced off of the back of the rim as Bunnie grabs the offensive rebound, looks around and sees Julie-Su at her left and throws it to her.

(15:39; 1H) Julie-Su uses her left hand and dribbles to the left side of the court up-court at medium-speed and sees the JV team's defense still in man-to-man. Julie-Su looks to her right, sees Leola and throws the ball to her. Leola catches it and gets in a triple-threat position, took a quick glance at Hope's defensive stance and sees is in a front-position with her right hand up, she used her right foot and did a jab step at Hope, but she didn't bite at it. She looks to her right, sees Bunnie and Barby with Barby being one pass away of a steal and Bunnie and Gwen at the mid-range area. Leola palms the ball with her right hand, used her left hand and flapped her hand to spread out; Leola takes five dribbles (with her right hand) back, points at Bunnie and fingers her to come at the three-point line at the left side. Bunnie comes up as Gwen stays at the mid-range area because she's not a three point shooter, Leola throws it to Bunnie and catches it. Leola later jogs to the free-throw line with Hope following Leola as Maria, while being guarded by Lien-Da, comes to the middle of the three-point line and Bunnie later throws the ball to Leola. Leola catches it, faces up with the ball above her head and Hope still guarding her, and viewing the court. She looks to her left and sees Lien-Da behind her teammate Maria as Lien-Da comes and sets a screen to the left on Hope's right side to free her teammate Leola. Leola dribbles to her left going to the screen set by her teammate Lien-Da with Hope going underneath the screen to continuing guarding Leola, Leola later throws the ball to Julie-Su and catches it from three-point range, gets in a triple-threat position and sees Tina coming to close out. Julie-Su quickly pulls up for three, (with Bunnie and Gwen, Sarah and Leola, and Lien-Da and Maria coming at the paint by boxing-out to get a rebound), . . . . . and missed.

(15:29; 1H) The ball bounced on the back of the rim as it tallies to the mid-range area as Hope grabs her 1st rebound of the scrimmage. After Hope grab the rebound, she took a quick glance down court and sees an opening at the middle, and takes off by dribbling with her right hand. She spit the two defenders, Julie-Su and Sasha, from center-court with burst of speed, already reaches to the painted-area and gathers with two hands and took off from her left foot, brings her left hand up, and finished with a lay-up. Getting her first two points of the scrimmage.

Knothole's JV team 2, Knothole's varsity team 0.

_Time Down Possession... Knothole's JV team 17, Knothole's varsity team 18. 4:20 left in the first half._

Knothole's JV team and varsity team are playing a good scrimmage so far with there style of basketball. The girls are playing hard and playing smart. Tina is the leading scorer so far with 10 points along with 3 assists. Hope, so far, isn't trying to do much as she now has 6 points, 2 assists, 1 steal, and 1 rebound; as she's clearly letting her game come to her, since it's only basketball practice. For the rest of the JV players, her cousin Maria and Gwen haven't scored yet as they are being the anchors of the defensive end and grabbing rebounds, and Sarah has only 1 point.

The JV team now have the ball after the missed shot went out-of-bounds off of Barby's three-point attempt. Maria and Hope came as Maria will inbound the ball to Hope. Maria got the ball from Coach Rosie Woodson, her and Hope's JV basketball coach, and inbound it to her cousin.

(4:20; 1H) Hope catches it, faces up and sees ball hawk, pesky Julie-Su (which is her defender) guarding her. Hope got low and starts to dribble with her left dominant hand, then crosses through the legs to her right, does a slow in-'n-out move, takes off with Jazmine trailing. They reached half-court as Hope uses her left arm to protect her dribble and dribbled into Julie-Su as Julie-Su spread her arms out and kinda moved out of the way to not foul Hope. Hope, while dribbling, sees she's behind her and continues to dribble. At the perimeter of the three-point line, Hope sees an opening and the paint wide open with Lien-Da at the right elbow of the free-throw line. So Hope spins and gathers, stops and sees she's close to the rim, rises up off of her two feet and puts the ball up high, and lays it in with two hands. Getting point number 8.

Drawing OOH's And AAW's from her junior varsity teammates and some from the varsity.

Knothole's JV team 19, Knothole's varsity team 18.

(4:12; 1H) Bunnie grabs the ball after the lay-up from Hope and inbounds it to Sasha.

(4:09; 1H) Sasha dribbles the ball up-court with her right hand at the middle of the court while being guarded by Tina. Sasha later went to the right side of the court around the three-point area and sees Bunnie at the right block fronting Gwen for post position. Sasha stops and picks up her dribble (with Hope not coming to her as she knows the ball is going to the post) and lobs it to Bunnie. Bunnie catches it with her left hand and gathers it, as Sasha is taking four steps back to her left and Hope at the mid-range area of doing ball-you-man.

(4:02; 1H) At the right block with Bunnie and Gwen. Bunnie feels Gwen's left hand at the left side lf her lower back; Bunnie later leans back that made Gwen took her hand off of her back, but Bunnie sees the man-to-man defense of the JV team and realized she can't go to the basket. Bunnie throws the ball back out to Sasha as Shahsa catches it and sees Hope three feet away from her, pulls up for three (with Bunnie and Gwen and Maria and Lien-Da boxing out for a rebound, and Tina going to the rim also for a rebound), . . . . . and missed.

(3:55; 1H) The ball bounced on the front of the rim as Maria skies high for a rebound, looks to her left and sees Hope and gives it to her. Hope catches it and dribbles with her right hand up-court with medium-speed dribbles at the right side of the court. Hope crosses half-court with Julie-Su guarding her, Maria (who was behind her cousin) sets a pick to the left on Julie-Su's left side, Hope dribbles to her left going to the pick, and doesn't sees the opening this time on the defense and also seeing Julie-Su coming back to guard her after she avoid the pick by going underneath the screen. While Hope is keeping her dribble alive, she steps back, hesitates and sees she has room three feet away from Julie-Su, gathers and quickly pulls up for three with Julie-Su coming to jump and contest or block her shot, Hope releases it out of her left hand and holds up her left arm, felt the bump from Julie-Su (*whistle blued*) while the ball is still in the air, . . . . . and makes it. As that gives Hope 11 points and Julie-Su her first foul of the scrimmage (though Julie-Su's foul won't go against her because it's basketball practice).

Knothole's JV team 22, Knothole's 18.

(3:49; 1H) After the three-point shot by Hope, her teammates congratulating her giving her dabs. Hope walks to the free-throw line, with Bunnie, Maria and Leola to the left, Lien-Da, Gwen and Sasha and the right, Julie-Su and Tina at the left side of the three-point line, and Sarah at the right side of the three-point line.

Coach Vanilla walks underneath the basket with the ball on her right hand, puts her left hand up showing one finger signaling one shot for everybody, and later threw a bounce-pass to Hope.

Hope catches it and does her free-throw routine: she looks down, spins the ball from her right hand as it spins on her left hand, continues to look down as she gathers and puts the ball underneath her chin, takes three dribbles then looks up at the rim taking three more dribbles, took one last dribble then bend her knees, glances at the rim for eight seconds, brings her shooting form up with her left dominant hand, releases it with a textbook shooting form, and hits nothing but net. Hope and the rest of her teammates jogged back down court to get back on defense. That now gives Hope 12 points.

Knothole's JV team 23, Knothole's varsity team 18.

Bunnie grabs the ball from the made free-throw, went to the baseline and inbounds it to Julie-Su.

(3:47; 1H) Julie-Su dribbles up-court (with her left hand) medium-speed dribbles with her left hand as she's being guarded by Hope. Julie-Su looks to her left and throws the ball to Leola. Leola catches it, sees Julie-Su cutting to the middle of the paint with Hope following her; signaling to Leola Julie-Su is not open. Leola later gets in a triple-threat position with the ball at her right hip while being guarded by Sarahand Leola later calls Lien-Da to set a pick to the right on Sarah's left side. Stacy goes to the pick dribbling to her right, sees Maria switch from being guarded by Bunnie to now guarding Leola; Leola later looked to her right and sees Sasha and throws the ball to her. Sasha catches it and sees Leola cutting to the basket with Sarah following her; signaling to Sasha that Leola is not open.

(3:39; 1H) Julie-Su gets in a triple-threat position as she's being guarded by Hope. Julie-SU checks Hope's defensive-stance and sees she's in a front position and the JV team's man-to-man defense and sees it's aligned perfectly to stop the dribble penetration. She later takes slow-speed dribble to the middle of the front-court and later sees Hope backing her off from six feet. Julie-Su looks at Lien-Da and tells her to come to the elbow of the free-throw line on Julie-Su's left side and later looks to her left and sees Leola and Sasha at the right close to the paint at the close-range area. With Julie-Su keeping her dribble low with her right hand, she walks up to Hope, slowly dribbles to the right and sees her going to the pick, and quickly does a crossover to her left now driving to the paint. Julie-Su later does a hop-step by cuffing the ball in traffic between Leola and Sasha from her left and Bunnie from her right-

(3:30; 1H) Hope stripped it from the left side as Hope gathers the ball and holds it. She did that because she couldn't go cost-to-cost down court.

Hope now starts to dribble at medium-speed with her left hand. Hope later reached to the right side of the court, went to the top-of-the key (the middle) of the three-point line and sees the opening and drove left to the basket, sees Bunnie in the paint, spins to her right and gathers, goes up with her right hand, softly throws it off the glass and lays it in. Hope now has 14 points.

Knothole's JV team 25, Knothole's varsity team 18.

_Sim to the end of the first scrimmage..._

The Knothole Lady Warriors varsity and JV basketball team all scrimmage good. But the varsity ended up winning the scrimmage 76-69 - winning by seven. For the junior varsity team, Hope led the team in scoring with 29 points on 17 of 22 (77%) shooting on the perimeter, 2 of 3 (66%) from three-point range and 6 of 6 (100%) from the free-throw line; along with 8 assists, 6 rebounds, and 3 steals. Her cousin Maria had 14 points on 4 of 8 (50%) shooting on the perimeter and inside the paint, along with 8 rebounds and 2 blocks. The rest of the starters scored with single-digit points, as well as playing their role.

After the first five from both the JV and varsity both had a water break, they all entered back inside the gym to continue their practice. As for Hope, she's currently walking to the side where her JV teammates are at. But until one person from another level calls her out.

"AYE HOPE. COME HERE."

Hope heard her name called and it was from Coach Vanilla, the varsity head basketball coach. Hope walked to the varsity sideline-area to meet up with Coach Vanilla.

"Yes Coach Vanilla," Hope said after she approached to her and already knowing who Coach Vanilla is.

Coach Vanilla started with a smirk on her face and starts to speak to Hope. "Aye, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah," Hope suggested.

"Are you sure you're CLEARLY on the JV team?" Coach Vanilla asked.

"(*Hope smirked*) Yeah." Hope answered.

"Really," Coach Vanilla said. "Because the way how you played in our first scrimmage, it looks like you played as a junior or senior, instead as a freshman."

Hope starts to get concerned on Coach Vanilla."Sooooo, ...what you're sayyyin' is: ...I should be on the varsity?"

Coach Vanilla quickly thought for a moment. "Weeeell, ...I wouldn't say that to you... As of yet," she said. "What I'm sayin' is that: I like your game because you're letting your game come to you just to see how it's going - number one. Number two, you're a smart player knowing what's around you on the court. And number three, knowing you're not the most athletic player on the court (*Hope eyebrowed her*) - trust me I know because of your verticality (*Hope agreed on that*), but you just played the game out knowing what type of player you are."

Hope smiled a little of what Coach Vanilla is saying.

Coach Vanilla continues, "Make sure you keep on working on your game, as well as doing well in school and out of school as well. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am," Hope said.

"Good," Coach Vanilla said with a smile. "You can go on back to the JV side for now. It was nice talking to you, though."

Hope nodded and later on went back to the JV sideline-area to watch her teammates scrimmage against the varsity.

**End of Chapter 7**

* * *

**There's Chapter 7 folks. **

**Sorry I took long because I was helping my family on important stuff (and it was nothing bad going on so get that out of your minds). With Maria Robotnik making an apperance, she will be in Teammates Forever very, very soon; as well as junior varsity girls basketball coach, Coach Rosie Woodson (A.K.A. Rosie Woodchuck).**

**There's really not much for me to say right now, so just leave a review of how this chapter went.**

**See y'all on the...**

**Oh woops. I almost forgot. The next character to be on this story will be... Alicia Diandra (A.K.A. Alicia Acorn/Evil Sally).**

**So now this time, see y'all on the next upcoming chapter.**

**PS: Rest in peace (R.I.P.) to ESPN antalyst, reporter and commentator, Stewart Scott (1965-2015; 49 years of living) One of my favorite, FAVORITE guys to listen. You will be very, very, VERY missed by everyone who loves you and respected you.**


	8. Alicia Diandra: The All-Around Hooper

_Imagine living in wealth while playing multiple sports. Oh that's nothing because most young folks who are wealthy would play multiple sports! Okay well that may not surprise you. ... But imagine a **female** \- instead of a male - living in wealth while playing multiple sports._

_Think about that for a moment (if you can)..._

* * *

A young lady named Alicia Diandra Eadweald is the name born on March 22, 1998, who's better known as **Alicia Diandra**.

Alicia's upbringing started in Atlanta, Georgia in the eastside area. Like most kids - or teenagers since Alicia **is** a young lady - growing up, Alicia grew up in wealth with a wealthy family. But unlike most wealthy young females who doesn't do any athletic activities, Alicia plays sports playing both soccer (A.K.A. international football) and basketball. She started playing those two sports back when she was in elementary school: soccer became her first sport when she was in the 2nd grade at age 7 and basketball became her second sport when she was in the 3rd grade at age 8.

But the sport Alicia likes the most is basketball, because basketball to her perspective is like "playing at any level", because basketball can change gears at any moment when it strikes; soccer is more like "free-flowing" by running up, down and around the field by kicking the soccer ball/football. But Alicia still likes soccer and will occasionally play the sport, and with the help from soccer it made her become a runner with a lot of stamina and with great footwork as that translate into basketball.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

August 26, 2013 (4:00 PM)

Moebius High School. The high school Alicia goes to as a student-athlete as a now-junior. For two previous-years and counting (from freshman and sophomore year), she has played both varsity-basketball and soccer while also competing and completing in academics. The reason for this is and like most parents (key word: "most"), Principle Mr. Maxx Eadweald, her father, and Guidance Counselor Mrs. Kerry Eadweald, her mother - and who both the Eadweald spouses work there at Moebius High, made Alicia a book worm. And what they also preached to Alicia is how to be a leader the right way, though Alicia would signed up to be in a leadership program to get more experience of it of still learning how to be a leader. But with Alicia using that leadership status, she uses that for both basketball and soccer.

But enough of that right now. Right now at this point of time at 4 o'clock in the afternoon (4:00 PM), Alicia is inside Moebius High's gymnasium getting ready for her basketball practice, wearing the orange and black Adidas-branded basketball practice jersey.

And since Alicia plays basketball, lets know her player profile...

Alicia is a 5'4" now-junior as a third-year varsity player playing Point Guard. For her playing style, she's a smart, all-around, talented basketball player who can orchestrate the offense, be feisty on defense (where she takes pride in), and let her offensive game come to her. As for her talent on offense, she's an exceptional tricky ball-handler by creating her own shot or make her defender look silly, score when needed to, and can selfishly (in a good way) take over a game when needed to. For her defense, she's a feisty on-ball defender who can pickpocket a ball-handler's cookies out of their hands and is a ball hawker on the perimeter where she can pick-off a pass just like a Defensive Back (DB) in American football. For her athleticism, she's a explosive athlete who can aggressively dunk and can change her shot in mid-air through traffic, has the speed and quickness and tremendous footwork when playing on-ball defense or pulling off a dribble move thanks to her, again, soccer background. And with Alicia being a point guard, she can respectively tell her teammates what to do by doing 'this' and doing 'that'. Alicia's physical appearance has light brown skin with a C-cup breast size, long spiky auburn-colored hair (that's tied into a ponytail right now), and blue eyes.

Now onto her basketball practice...

First-year head coach Regina Ferrum will now address to her players, "Okay ladies, before I tell y'all what we're gonna do today, let me start off by saying - these two weeks of the drills we as a team did, were great. Nobody complain, nobody whined about it, and nobody walked out and left the team for good."

From what she said, not anyone from the junior varsity (JV) nor varsity team walked out and left the team. Showing Coach Regina and JV basketball coach/varsity assistant coach Snively Kintobor that they wanna work hard and make their teammates, and themselves, better.

Coach Regina continues, "Now like I promised from our first day of practice, today we will do our offense... BUT . . . I'm not gonna go over the plays I've set up yet. I will let you girls scrimmage against each other. Full-Court. Two 10-minute-halves. To show what y'all got... Now the first five I want on the court will be: Alicia, Alaina, Rosy, Brianna, and Buns."

The five varsity players Coach Regina called out, are now jogging onto the court.

Coach Snively will now pick the five JV players, "For the JV side, the first five on the court will be: Fiona, Lela, Raylee, Sabrina, and Dianna."

**(A/N: Just to be clear - when you saw Lela and Fiona's name popped up, this was BEFORE they were later invited into the varsity roster.)**

The five junior varsity players Coach Snively called out, are now jogging onto the court.

Rosy later grabbed a basketball and walks up to the top three-point area to shoot for first possession. Rosy takes two dribbles, sets herself and shoots as a right-handed shooter, ... ... and makes it - signaling the varsity team will get the ball to start off the first scrimmage of practice.

(10:00; 1H) The JV team and varsity team each called out who they're gonna guard: Alicia guarding Lela (as point guards), Alaina guarding Fiona (as shooting guards), Rosy guarding Raylee (as small forwards), Brianna guarding Sabrina (as power forwards), and Buns guarding Dianna (as centers). Raylee later throws the ball back to Rosy. Rosy receives the ball and later inbounded the ball to Alicia, and the scrimmage begins.

(9:57; 1H) Alicia dribbles(with her left hand) to the left side of the court as she sees the JV team in man-to-man defense, and where her varsity teammates area spotting at. Alicia looks to her right at Buns and motions her to come. Buns, who was at the right elbow of the free-throw line, comes (with Dianna following) towards Alicia and sets a pick on Lela's left side. Alicia dribbles to her right and went to the pick, later looked left seeing Dianna sagged off and Lela going underneath the pick, (Alicia) quickly sees the painted-area has little-but-open space and dribble-drives to the paint. Alicia later sees two JV players coming as she picks-up her dribble, goes up with her right-dominant hand and shoots-

Oh wait, she no-look passed it to the cutting-Buns! Buns quickly catches the pass, quickly goes up with two hands and finished strong with a two-hand jam. 2 points for Buns and 1 assist for Alicia.

Nice no-look pass by Alicia, showing off her passing just like a point guard should always do.

JV 0, Varsity 2.

(9:48; 1H) Dianna, after the made dunk by Buns, quickly grabs the ball and inbounds it to Lela.

(9:46; 1H) Lela receives the inbound-pass, pivoted forward and sees Alicia five feet away - signaling Alicia is playing full-court on-ball defense.

(9:45; 1H) Lela dribbles(with her left hand) towards Alicia and later right-turns her back towards her, feeling Alicia's left hand on her left lower back. Lela spin-dribbles to her right, protecting her dribble as she crossed half-court toward the left-middle. Lela later sees Alicia backed off four feet away as the JV team will now start their offense. Lela picks-up her dribble and passes the ball to the right towards Fiona.

(9:40; 1H) Fiona receives the pass as Lela (with Alicia following) moves to her left at the far left side of the court and Fiona scanning the court while being guarded by Alaina. Dianna, who ran back down court, comes towards Alaina's right side and sets a pick. Fiona dribbles to her left going to the pick as Alaina (who already know that pick was coming) got around the screen as Fiona dribble-drives to the painted-area. Fiona sees Buns baiting to the painted-area as she quickly stops and picks-up her dribble, quickly shoots a tear-drop floater, ...and missed.

(9:34; 1H) The ball ricocheted of the left-outside of the rim as Alicia tracks down the ball and grabs it, getting her 1st rebound of the scrimmage.

(9:32; 1H) Alicia starts to dribble(with her right hand) up-court at full medium-speed. Already reached half-court as Alicia changed gears speed-dribbling to the opened-painted-area. (Alicia) Quickly looks to her left sees her teammate Rosy (who was running from the left side of the court and towards the painted-area) and Fiona almost at the painted-area. Alicia sees Fiona coming to stop the ball (smart thing to do), but Alicia still saw Rosy coming as she lobs the ball towards Rosy. Rosy sees the lob-pass from her teammate (Alicia) and lifts off from her right foot, catches it with her two hands, and quickly finishes with a flushing-two-hand jam. 2 points for Rosy and 2 assists for Alicia (plus the 1 rebound).

(9:30; 1H) Raylee, after the made dunk by Rosy, quickly grabs the ball and inbounds it to Lela. Lela receives-

Oh wait, Alicia intercept the inbound-pass like a defensive back in American football! Alicia quickly dribbles to the painted-area with Lela and Raylee coming towards her, (Alicia) goes up strong off two feet and raised the ball up high with two hands with Raylee jumping up to try blocking her lay-up, and (Alicia) FINISHED STRONG WITH THE TWO-HAND JAM - POSTERIZING RAYLEE! Plus getting her first 2-points and 1-steal in the scrimmage.

As already mentioned, Alicia is showing off her hops as a 5'4" point guard, especially her defense by how she picked-off that inbound-pass.

_Time Down Court..._

The first-five varsity team won the first-half scrimmage against the first-five JV team, 45-30. Besides the fact it's a practice-scrimmage, Alicia only had 7 points, but does have 4 rebounds and 9 assists already. Wait, why does Alicia only have 7 points? Well that's because she's not a shoot-first, scoring point guard (which isn't a bad thing if you know basketball); Alicia the basketball player is a athletic, fundamentally skilled, talented all-around, pass-first point guard: who passes first and shoot second when needed, can create her own shot off the dribble if needed, very skilled handling the ball by making her defender almost look silly, and be feisty on defense with great awareness and footwork.

Those four notes of Alicia's profile as a basketball player, shows why she's a talented, pass-first, all-around point guard.

Alicia and her varsity teammates and the JV players all entered back inside the gym after they had their water-break. Next the second-five from both the JV and varsity went onto the court and scrimmage. But throughout the scrimmage in the second half, Alicia was giving props to her varsity teammates including where to be at when something happens on the court. Coach Regina, the first-year varsity head coach, recognize what Alicia has been doing and sees she's the right person to have on the varsity basketball team.

"Aye Alicia," Coach Regina shouted out, already knowing who she is.

Alicia, after hearing her name called, runs up to Coach Regina. "Yeah coach," she said.

"Did you always have leadership skills?" Coach Regina questioned.

"Yeah," Alicia answered.

"That's good," Coach Regina said with a nod. Continuing, "Not only that, I could use a leader on my team. And I think you might be that leader. What do ya say?

". . . . Sure. That's good." Alicia said with a smile.

"That's great," Coach Regina said with a smile. Continuing as she places her left hand on Alicia's right shoulder, "For now on, you're our team leader. But be sure of how to lead the right way. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am." Alicia said.

"Great. It was nice talking to you. You can go back to where you were."

Alicia nodded and went back to the varsity area of where she was at.

_'Wow,'_ Alicia thought. _'I'm the team leader already. So far I'm starting to like Coach Regina.'_

_Three Months Later..._

November 11, 2013 is the date the Moebius Lady Bandits will start their 2013-2014 basketball season. Inside the Lady Bandits locker room, the eleven players are all putting on their Adidas-branded uniforms and Adidas-branded high-top Adipure Crazy Ghost basketball shoes colored black, white and orange. Here are the jersey numbers the Lady Bandits have: junior Alicia wearing number 10, freshman Fiona (the newest member on the team) wearing number 1, junior Rosy wearing number 5, junior Brianna wearing number 24, junior Buns wearing number 35, sophomore LaShana wearing number 3, junior Bella wearing number 15, junior Alaina wearing number 20, senior Myra wearing number 23, sophomore Khloe wearing number 32, sophomore Alexis wearing number 21.

One hour has passed after Coach Regina gave the pep-talk of today's game as the eleven Lady Bandits all exited out of the locker room and went onto the court doing their warm-up routines. Three minutes have later passed as the starting lineups from the visiting team has been announced as Alicia's father, Principle Mr. Maxx Eadweald, will announce the starting lineup for Moebius.

_"And now the starting lineups for OUR MOEBIUS LADY BANDITS..._

_"At Center, the junior, number 35 Buns Bunsen."_ Buns got up, high fived her teammates, and shook hands to the three officials.

_"At Shooting Guard, the freshman, number 1 Fiona Darcell."_ Fiona got up, high fived her teammates, and shook hands to the three officials.

_"At Power Forward, the junior, number 24 Brianna Jones."_ Brianna got up, high fived her teammates, and shook hands to the three officials.

_"At Small Forward, the junior, number 5 Rosy Lorelei."_ Rosy got up, high fived her teammates, and shook hands to the three officials.

_"And at Point Guard, the junior, number 10 Alicia Diandra."_ Alicia got up, high fived her teammates and shook hands to the three officials.

__"The head coach for the Lady Bandits is Regina Ferrum. The assistant is Snively Kintobor."_ _

After the starting lineups were announced from her father, Alicia told all of her teammates to huddle up as she will speak in the middle of the pile.

"Aye listen up... It feels good to start off our first game of the season! Am I right?"

"YEAH!" The ten Lady Bandits (minus Alicia) all excitedly answered.

"Glad to here," Alicia said. Continuing, "But lets start off this game wit a bang! Everybody do what y'all capable to do, trust each other, and help out one another. All y'all ready?!"

"YEAH!"

"Y'all ready!"

"YEAH!"

"Lets go bring it in."

The ten Lady Bandits, plus Alicia herself, all put their hands up.

"Win on three everybody. Win...on...three. One, two, three-"

"WIN!"

The Lady Bandits all broke out of their huddle as the starting five (Alicia, Fiona, Rosy, Brianna, and Buns) walked onto the court and shook/dap hands to the visiting Cross Keys High School's Lady Indians (A.K.A. Cross Keys Lady Indians).

**End of Chapter 8**

* * *

**There it is people. Chapter 8 of Alicia's Basketball Upbringing.**

**Now I know this is a kind-of-short chapter, but at least you have known who Alicia is and what her upbringing was like.**

**Now for the name meaning of Alicia, plus her parents. But I won't mentioned Kerry because she's just a made-up character I've thought of.**

**In French, the name Diandra means- beauty and swiftness; (minus the beauty-part) the swiftness of her pulling off a dribble move or contorting her body in mid-air.  
And In English, the name Eadweald means- wealthy ruler; King Maxx (A.K.A. Anti-King Max) was a wealthy ruler of Moebius, and is still wealthy ever since he's not ruler of Moebius.**

**As for the next chapter to come on this story, it will be... Coach Vanilla. Yes Coach Daleen "Vanilla" Honbria (A.K.A. Vanilla the Rabbit).**

**See y'all readers later. And also, Chapter 24 of Teammates Forever is still being work on; it will be finished as soon as possible.**

**So rule number one from MY RULES (AGAIN MY...RULES):**** I update WHEN I CAN so don't rush me.**


	9. Vanilla Honbria: Knothole's Head Coach

_You know you heard this story that a former athlete who likes this sport so much, and then years later decides to become a head coach? Yeah that always happened occasionally, huh?_

_Well then just sit back and read this one on this part..._

* * *

A woman name Daleen Charity Honbria is the name, born on April 13, 1973. But is better known as "Vanilla" because of her being sweet and kind - though can be an intimidator, and loving vanilla-flavored deserts. And with Vanilla as her nickname, she can also be better known as **Vanilla Honbria**.

Vanilla's upbringing all started in Macon, Georgia where she learned the game of basketball at 9 years old at an local parks and recreation center, just to have fun so she won't go bored. But as the years went by, basketball became her favorite sport and she was able to learn the game with some helpful coaches and mentors all as a point guard.

By the age of 14 in the year of 1987, Vanilla and her family moved to the eastside of Atlanta, Georgia as Vanilla enrolled to then newly-opened Knothole Village High School (Knothole High School for short). Vanilla went on to play basketball as a four-year varsity starter with Knothole since Knothole started all of their athletic programs. After four years in Knothole as a student-athlete, in 1991 18-year-old Vanilla earned a basketball scholarship to Spagonia University where she became a four-year starter earning All-American honors, two individual awards, three conference championships, and one national championship. In 1995 after four years in college, 23-year-old Vanilla earned a degree in Health/Physical Education and was able to play professional basketball overseas in Australia since, at that time until 1997 (two years later), American-born female basketball players couldn't play professionally in the United States unlike males. That was until (as mentioned) in 1997 when the WBA (Women's Basketball Association) had its inauguration where Vanilla got drafted to the Cleveland Rockers.

And with Vanilla as a basketball player here is her basketball profile: Vanilla Honbria was a 5'10", 150 pound point guard who was an all-around player that sets-up her teammates, makes an immediate impact on defense, and was an efficient scorer. For her athleticism, she was an decent athlete who had never dunked the ball but was very quick (not fast).

Since becoming a professional in 1995, Vanilla played seven years in both the Australia's Women's National Basketball League (WNBL) and in the WBA combined and later retired at the age of 30 in 2002 because she see herself being a head coach sometime in her near future.

That goal would come into reality after she got a call from an old teammate and friend from her alma mater back at her home state in Georgia.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_Monday, April 7, 2003_

It has been a year since 31-year-old Daleen Charity "Vanilla" Honbria retire playing professional basketball in 2002, but she's been living a good peaceful live. Since coming back to the United States in 1997, she has never left her home city and state of Macon, Georgia - where she has a nice modern two story house where she stores all of her basketball memorabilia and furniture, along with an open backyard where she can enjoy nature, plus the fact she has her own full-basketball court to get that inner beast out of her.

But along the fact she has a nice house and everything, she also has a family: one-and-only daughter named Alison Honbria nicknamed Cream (take a guess why) - born March 4, 1999, and a husband she met back at Australia, who happens to be an American playing pro basketball there, named Berry Alexander; Vanilla (at age 26) and Berry (at age 30) became spouses in 1998, but sadly two years later, Berry at 32 years old was diagnosed with leukemia and tragically died in 2000. Her husband's dying moments did made her sad, but Berry cheered her up saying stay strong and take care of their daughter.

* * *

_Flashback..._

It was a normal day on Saturday for Vanilla being a stay-at-home single mom while taking care of her 4-year-old daughter, Cream, where she is playing with her daughter while learning some new alphabets and reading children's books.

RIIIIIIIIIIINNNNG...

Then here comes the house phone as Vanilla stops what she was doing as she went to the ringing house phone and answered it.

"Hello?" Vanilla said through the phone.

Says a female through the phone, _"High there, can I speak to Daleen Honbria?"_

"That's me."

_"Thank you... Hello Daleen, my name is Lupe Belafonte, the school principle of Knothole Village High School. I'm hearing that you're looking for a head coaching job in basketball for girls. Am I right?"_

"Yes that's right." Vanilla said.

_"We currently have that job open right now at this very moment, including other options of science classes, math classes and gym-related activities for all grades for our school. Are you interested into those school subjects as well?"_

"Of course, including health and fitness." Vanilla answered.

_"That's great to hear."_ Lupe said. _"Do you have any schedule plans for yourself?"_

"No ma'am. I'm just a single-parent mom staying home with my 4-year-old daughter."

_"Okay... What time you think you and I can schedule a meeting?"_

"Does... ... 10 AM Monday sound good?" Vanilla asked, since it's Saturday.

_"10 AM Monday sound's great."_ Lupe suggested.

"Awesome." Vanilla proudly said. "So I will see you Monday morning next week."

_"Yes ma'am,"_ Lupe said. _"It was great talking to you. I'll see you then."_

"Okay, bye."

_"Buh-bye."_

Both Lupe and Vanilla hanged-up the phone. Vanilla is feeling good to herself of the fact she may have a chance to achieve her dream of being a head basketball coach for the girls basketball team - plus the fact that the possible-head coaching job could be at her high school's alma mater, but was also concerned of who she just talked to.

_'Hmmmmmm,'_ Vanilla thought. "Lupe!? ... ...That name sounds familiar somewhat."

* * *

Right now at 8:20 AM in the morning, Vanilla is getting dressed for her interview of going 1 hour and 20 minutes up to Atlanta's Knothole Village High School: wearing a white long-sleeved half-way button-up dress shirt, black fitted dress pants, black closed-toes flats shoes, sky blue light eye-shadow makeup, pink lip gloss, and have her brown hair tied into a ponytail. Vanilla later looked at the mirror to check and see how she looks, then exited out of her master bedroom to head downstairs where she sees her 4-year-old daughter watching cartoons as Vanilla enters into the kitchen to drink some Minute Maid Orange Juice as her morning beverage.

"Cream sweetie," Vanilla said, after she finished her orange juice. "You ready to go?"

"Yes mommy." Cream answered with her sweet little-girl voice. Cream is the exact replica of her mother: having light Caucasian skin, brown hair, and brown eyes; while wearing a vermilion dress, white socks, and yellow low-top Converse Chuck Taylor sneakers.

Vanilla grabbed the car keys with Cream grabing her backpack as they exited out of the house with Vanilla turning the home alarm on, before entering inside the 2002 Ford Expedition SUV. Cream, as a 4 foot 4 inch short girl, sits in the backseat with a seat booster and seatbelt on as Vanilla turns on the ignition and drives to a daycare center where she will drop off Cream their for the rest of the day.

Twenty minutes have passed as they arrive to Cream's destination called _Sol Zone Daycare Center_. They all got out of the car as they later approached to the double-doors where Vanilla opened the door and the two entered inside.

"I'll see you later. Okay sweetie?" Vanilla said to her daughter.

"Mmm hmmmm." Cream mentioned.

Vanilla gave her daughter a hug with Cream returning the favor as the Honbria's departed. Vanilla later went back into her SUV and will now take a 1 hour and 20 minute drive from Macon to Atlanta.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Vanilla finally arrives back to her alma mater, Knothole Village High School. She got out of her car and stretched her muscles to get the blood flowing through her body. She later looked at the time of her watch as it shows: 9:40 AM.

_'Man... It's been so long since I've graduated from this school. I'm pretty sure there are some changes when I left.'_ Vanilla though when she looked at the campus from outside in the parking-lot.

Her view of her old high school stopped as she's now walking to the four metal doors; she enters inside the school seeing some changes through the main hallways, but had to put that to the side for a moment as she walked to the main office to check-in, and later took a seat to wait on Principle Lupe.

"Mrs. Lupe..." Says the school counselor, junior varsity (JV) basketball coach Rosie Woodson, through the school's telephone.

_"Yes Coach Rosie."_ Said Lupe through the telecom

"You have a guest waiting for you at this moment, named Daleen Honbria." Coach Rosie mentioned.

_"Thank you very much... Tell her to send her into my office, please?"_

"Yes ma'am." Coach Rosie said, then hangs up the phone. "Miss Honbria."

Vanilla, who was watching TV from above the ceiling, heard her name called. "Yes," she said.

"Mrs. Lupe is now waiting for you in her office." Coach Rosie said.

Vanilla nodded and then got up out of her seat to head into Mrs. Lupe's office. Vanilla opens the door as she sees Lupe at her office desk on her computer.

Lupe heard the door open reveling Vanilla as she got up out of her seat. "Nice to see you Vanilla," she said shaking Vanilla's hand.

Wait... did Lupe just say 'Vanilla'?...

"Uhhhh... how did you know my nickname?" Vanilla questioned to Lupe.

Lupe, however, knew that was coming as she explains. "Well... Incase you haven't know - my maiden name was Lupe Lovell, and I was your varsity teammate here in Knothole."

Whoa!? ... ...Lupe was Vanilla's varsity teammate at Knothole! So that's why Vanilla got concerned of that name when she first heard that on the phone.

Vanilla, however, "Wait... ... ...That's right. You were my varsity teammate." She said with a smile as she and Lupe, who both each took a seat, both kidded for a moment. "What made you come back to Knothole to be a principle?"

"I wanted to be a school principle, regardless anyway." Lupe answered. "Plus I have seen you played in the WBA before and when I've heard that you wanted to be a head coach after you were done playing, you was the first person I though of."

"That's great, Lupe!" Vanilla said with a smile. "What happened to the previous coach who coached the girls' basketball team?"

"The coach, out of respect, took a basketball job at a junior college in Augusta (Georgia)." Lupe answered. "Now before we get out of track of why you came, lets start our interview shall we?"

"Yes, please." Vanilla said as their reunion died down so they can start off with the interview.

Lupe, who brings out a sheet of paper with a clipboard clipped into it, speaks. "First off, welcome back to your alma mater (*Vanilla nodded*)... And second, before I talk about possibly hiring you as a head coach for the girls' basketball team, when you said you're also interested in health and fitness for our school, how would you communicate to the students slash student-athletes as a teacher?"

"Like what every great teacher does: explains to students of how it works when it looks like it's hard then as it turns out it's not that hard at all." Vanilla answered.

Lupe nods after hearing her answer from the first question. "Okay... If I were to describe your personality as a communicator, how would you communicate to students and staff members of this school?"

"Depending on how good of a listener the students and the staff members are, while also the fact that they may ignore me of what I would say that would make 'em think it would not work even though it would depending on some situation - right or wrong as I can be at times. As I would also approached to them in a nicely proper way to explain something so that they won't be flabbergasted on some topic."

Lupe nods after hearing her answer from the second question. "Okay nice... Since you've answer that third upcoming-question already, here's the fourth question..."

_One Hour Later..._

**(A/N: You thought it was gonna be a full interview, didn't you?)**

"It was great having an interview for you, Vanilla." Lupe said, shaking Vanilla's hand. "As well as seeing you again."

"You're welcome, and you too." Vanilla said.

Lupe, after she and Vanilla done shaking hands, continues. "...Now before I get into the coaching part, you are one of the leading candidates of being in the position as a P.E. teacher. (*Vanilla nods*) ...Now for the coaching part, ...I can't say I'ma hire you as a coach immediately."

"Right." Vanilla mentioned, knowing what Lupe is talking about.

Lupe continues, "Because, with you being the first one I've interviewed for the coaching position, I may soon have other candidates to come and challenge for the coaching position in girls basketball - along with other people who are looking for a teaching job."

Vanilla nodded as Lupe looked at the time on her wrist-watch showing 11:05 AM. Lupe speaks, "Well then, with our interview now over, I'll give you an update to see if you're gonna be available for accepting two jobs for our school. It was great talking to ya, as well as seeing you again."

"You're welcome, and thank you." Vanilla said, shaking Lupe's hand.

Vanilla later gave Lupe her cell phone number - since Lupe called her from the house phone, signaling she already have it - for an update very soon. The two said their goodbyes as Vanilla walks out of Lupe's main office, then out of the school campus to head into her SUV before heading back home to Macon.

_Three Weeks Later..._

It's Tuesday, April 29, 2003, and Vanilla - with her daughter, Cream, at the daycare center - is patiently waiting on a call from Principle Lupe of whether she's hired for both the head coaching job for girls basketball and as a P.E. teacher or not. At 10:35 AM, right now Vanilla is chilling inside her house watching an re-run of an basketball game on ESPN Classic.

RIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNG... RIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNG...

Vanilla hears the house phone ringing as she is able to pickup the phone. "Hello?" She said through the phone.

_"High there Vanilla. It's me Lupe."_

"High there." Vanilla said.

_"What chu doing right now?"_ Lupe asked.

"I'm just chillin' in my house right now watching TV." Vanilla answered.

_"Okay... I have some news to tell you."_

Vanilla starts to get excited ...well kind of excited to be exact.

_"But you have to come to the school first to hear it."_ Lupe suggested.

"... ...Uuuuuummmmm ...okay? IIIIIIIfff ...you say so." Vanilla said, who got confused for a moment.

_"Can you come to the school to hear the news?"_ Lupe asked.

"Sure no problem. I can come." Vanilla answered.

_"Great. I'll see you then. Goodbye."_

Lupe and Vanilla both hanged up the phone as Vanilla, in no rush, grabs her car keys, exits out of her house with the home alarm activated, then enters inside her SUV before driving an hour and twenty minutes back to Atlanta.

_'I wonder what kind of message Lupe will tell me?...'_ Vanilla thought while driving.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Vanilla, again, finally arrives back to her alma mater, Knothole Village High School. She got out of her car and stretched her muscles to get the blood flowing through her body. She later looked at the time of her watch as it shows: 11:54 AM.

"(*Sighs*)... Here we go." Vanilla said, but nervous incase she didn't the message she wanted.

Vanilla enters back inside the high school where she signed-in inside the main office.

"Is Mrs. Lupe in her office right now?" Vanilla asked the school counselor, Coach Rosie.

"Not right now, but is inside the meeting room with a guest... The meeting room is across the hall." Coach Rosie said, also giving directions where the meeting room is at.

Vanilla agreed and walks to the meeting room door. She opens the door seeing Principle Lupe and a guest who's a male, and who works at Knothole High, wearing a blue sweat-resistant shirt with the school logo, tan cargo six-pocket shorts, white tube socks and low-top blue and grey Nike running shoes.

"Hello Vanilla." Lupe said, greeting her. "Nice to see you again." Vanilla nods as Lupe introduce her to the guest. "I would like for you to meet our athletic director, Coach Charles Adelbert."

Vanilla struck her right hand out to shake the athletic director's hand. "Nice to meet, Mister Charles," she said.

"You too. And please, call me Chuck." He said, convincing her to call him by his - quote-on-quote - nickname.

Vanilla nodded and later took a seat to have a conversation with the two staff members.

_Ten Minutes Later..._

12:21 PM is the time of the afternoon right now as the students are in the cafeteria having some grub to eat for lunch. While that is going on, Principle Lupe came into the cafeteria with a guest by her side.

Lupe picks up the microphone, that was already plugged up to the speakers, and makes an announcement. "Attention students..." The students all stop what they were doing as the all looked at both the principle and the guest. "I'm sorry for interrupting your food and the conversations y'all are having, but I have an announcement to make... With our former head coach taking a basketball job at an junior college in Augusta, it is my honor to introduce the newest head coach for the Knothole Lady Warriors' girls basketball team, **Miss Daleen 'Vanilla' Honbria**."

The students inside the cafeteria all applauded to now-Coach Vanilla as the newest head coach for the girls basketball team.

Lupe continues, "If anyone of the basketball players would like to talk to her, please do so at you very time. Thank you."

Lupe and Vanilla both shook hands and later departed. After Lupe departed with Vanilla, six of the junior varsity (JV) and varsity combined approached to, again, now-Coach Vanilla.

Six months have later passed as Coach Vanilla has finished the things she have listed all by calendar month: **May** for the returning players and newcomers to play basketball for the summer, **June through August** to start off a summer basketball camp for Knothole High, **September** to let the returning and new-coming varsity players to rest and get focused for school, and then **October** for student-athletes to tryout for basketball.

Monday, October 6, 2003 is the date of the first day of basketball practice and the first-ever basketball practice for Coach Vanilla has now started with the twelve Lady Warriors - the school's team name - finishing their practice routines and later jogged to center-court where Coach Vanilla and assistant coach, Rosie Woodson, are at.

Coach Vanilla speaks, "First off, welcome to the new beginning of a new season... And second, this season will be totally different with some changes. I looked at the records you girls had for the last five years, and when I looked there were seasons where you girls, past and currently present, finish way below .500 with no chance of making into the post-season."

Of what Vanilla said, the Lady Warriors finished 23-49-0 (23 wins, 49 losses, &amp; 0 overtime draws) with a winning percentage of .041% with the 552 games that have been played. What else can you say on that? They were bad, period!

"But along with that," Coach Vanilla continued, "I can't say we're gonna make the state tournament right off the bat this season. Heck no, because there is some work to do first. What I mean by us getting better, playing basketball by starting over from scratch. And by scratch, I mean by going through the basics. And I can tell y'all straight in each and everyone of your faces - I don't care if you're the best player as a junior, senior, sophomore, freshman or whatever, ...everyone of you on this team can not play, period. Why I said that? It's not only by what the record showed for the last five years or whatever, y'all playing-style was awful, trash, doo-doo; whatever word I can say to describe it, it was awful, period. Plain and simple. And I won't blame the previous coach y'all had for that because I don't know what the coach taught y'all, okay. But starting this year, will be totally different by starting from scratch - all on offense AAAAAND defense. And like I said, on this team right here I don't have any favorites of anyone of y'all, and I don't care if you're the best player on this. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am." The Lady Warriors all said.

Coach Vanilla later blew her whistle as that is a signal for practice now beginning.

_Eleven Years Later..._

Eleven years and counting as the head coach for the Knothole Lady Warriors' girls basketball team, Coach Vanilla started from scratch and has been taken off to new heights ever since. Those eleven years and counting were all about commitment to excellence. Vanilla, as the head coach, has been teaching her players how to play basketball the right way, learning how to be a smarter player even when things go wrong, learning how to communicate with your teammates at the highest level, and how to be discipline to one another. What's also great is that when Coach Vanilla recognizes a player's talent, she can speak to the player by its strengths and sometimes weaknesses.

And throughout those eleven years and counting, Coach Vanilla and the Lady Warriors have won now-nine state basketball championships, with Coach Vanilla having her fifth total as a head coach. All by doing the same thing of how she wanted her offense and defense to run, just by starting off from scratch.

**End of Chapter 9**

* * *

**And there it is folks. Chapter 9 of Vanilla's basketball upbringing.**

**Now to start off the name meaning for Vanilla, but I won't do her first name and last name because it was already explained on Teammates Forever in Chapter 3. In English, the name Charity (her middle name) means- charity, kindness; as we all should know of Vanilla, she is very kind and sweet to others.  
**

**For the next chapter to come, it will be Moebius High's head coach of girls basketball, Regina Ferrum.**

**SelfMadeHooper signing off.**


	10. Regina Ferrum: Moebius' New Head Coach

_You know you heard this story that a former athlete didn't thought about making this type of sporting hobby as a career by an influential person? Well that happens to a certain someone who didn't think basketball would turn out to be this way, but grew extremely proud of it all by one person__..._

* * *

A woman name Regina Kellen Ferrum is the name, born on June 22, 1985.

Regina's upbringing started in Athens, Georgia where she learned the game of basketball at 6 years of age. Originally suppose to be just a hobby for her to have fun occasionally, but that 'hobby' had died down of becoming a glue to her as an career over the years of her young-adult life.

Regina played basketball in middle school, AAU (Amateur Athletic Union), and high school; and when she finished high school, Regina was awarded a basketball scholarship at a low-level Division II university called Magitek College in the National Collegiate Athletic Association (NCAA) level - a four-year school at Augusta, Georgia with an average population of 900 students.

Regina would went on to play her four-year college career for the Magitek Lady Magicians - the school's team name, she made all-conference honors and two individual awards for the Southern Intercollegiate Athletic Conference (SIAC), and has won a Division II National Basketball Championship. But interns of her having a career in basketball, that never crossed her mind at all. Why? Because Regina really wanted to be a Science Engineer - a career she planned on. But the reason she never crossed that path to be a science engineer, is because her basketball coach, Coach Jun Kun Magnar (pronounced: "Joon Koon"), had made an influential impact of her life at the game of basketball.

Regina at 22 years of age, and with her college basketball career now over as a student-athlete, put that ideal career of being an science engineer away and went on to be an assistant coach for Coach Jun Kun for seven years. And while at that position, she heard an local news of an opening head coaching job for girls basketball at an high school down in Atlanta, Georgia.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_Monday, March 25, 2013 (5:30 PM)_

Assistant head coach of Magitek College's girls basketball team, 29-year-old Regina Ferrum, is in her two-bedroom apartment watching some local news on television around the state of Georgia. She had just got home finish working from her college as she had a Sprite soda can to have a refreshment for herself. Regina was flipping on channel 9 of the WRBW-TV ABC - a local news station in Augusta where it covers News, Weather, and Sports. As the local news have reached to the sports article, Regina hears this on TV...

Says a male news reporter. _"Down at the city of Atlanta, Georgia in the westside area, a coaching position has been open for now as former head coach of girls basketball, Lisa George of Moebius High School, has taken a basketball-job at an Division I collegiate school to be an assistant coach."_

"Hmm." Regina hummed, after hearing the news.

_"This was the interview of the words from Moebius High's athletic director, defensive backs football coach and current boys basketball coach, Ivo Kintobor: 'Lisa and I had a long conversation to one another about her taking a coaching job as an assistant coach. She says she's very interested about taking the job, and I professionally agreed to her. I told her I wish her the best, and then we departed.' Once again, Lisa George of Moebius High School's Lady Bandits basketball team has step down of being the head coach. If any of the candidates would like to be interviewed to the head coaching position of girls basketball at Moebius High School, here is the school's main phone number to contact the school's principle..."_

Regina, after hearing the news continuing, gave a very hard thought to herself of probably taking the risk of becoming a head coach. "Hmm..." Regina gave thought. "Maybe... becoming a high school coach... is a good start for me."

_The Next Day (Tuesday) Around 10:35 AM..._

(*Knock, knock, knock*)

"Come in." Said Coach Jun Kun, who's in his office around his office desk on his laptop. Coach Jun Kun's physical appearance has light brown skin with no hair (as in he's bald) and brown eyes; while also wearing his white polo shirt, tan cargo pants, and white and grey Nike running shoes. **(A/N: This character is Jun Kun, The Iron King. And is the ceremonial husband of Regina Ferrum, The Iron Queen.)**

The office door opens as it is... Regina wearing her work clothes: purple lavender polo shirt, tan cargo pants, and white and grey Nike running shoes.

"Hey Coach. How's it goin'?" Regina said.

"Good so far." Coach Jun Kun mentioned. "You have some news to tell me or something?"

"Yes." Regina answered as she now enters inside his office, taking a seat towards Coach Jun Kun's office desk. She speaks, "Last night when I went home, I watch TV in the news that Moebius High School, down in Atlanta, are having an open coaching job available for girls basketball. And I believe that I'm interested in taking that job."

Coach Jun Kun nods as he speaks. "Okay... I see where you're goin', and correct me if I'm wrong... You being a high school basketball coach is the first stepping stone of you to start. Am I right?"

"Yes." Regina answered.

"Well... with you as a former player of mine and at the helm as an assistant coach of mine as well, I believe you're ready." He stated.

"Really?" Regina wondered.

"Yes. Because, minus the fact of knowing basketball inside and out, you have managed to understand a player's talent and character. And with you having the privilege to become the candidate of being the high school basketball coach, I think is a good step for you to start." Coach Jun Kun stated.

"Wow... Uhhhhhhh... Thanks Coach." Regina said with a smile.

Coach Jun Kun nods and continues. "...Have you called the principle or the athletic director?"

"No, not yet because I had to tell you first." Regina answered. Heck, that was smart because that was the first thing she **had** to do.

Coach Jun Kun nodded as their conversation lasted for ten minutes. Coach Jun Kun later called all of the girls, that played in the 2012-2013 basketball season, to come to his office where Regina gave the girls the news that she's deciding to take a possible new coaching job before departing by shaking each of the girls' hands.

Regina exits out of Coach Jun Kun's office before heading into her own office where she approaches to her office desk to make a phone call. Take a guess who she's calling!

_"(*Ring, ring, ring*) ...Hello."_ Says a male voice.

Regina speaks. "Hi is this Moebius High School?"

_"Yes ma'am. This is Principle Maxx Eadweald at your service. What can I help you?"_ He said.

"My name is Regina Ferrum. And I am looking for a head coaching job for girls basketball." She said.

_"Glad you call, Miss Ferrum. When have you heard about this opportunity?"_

"By local news of the Augusta, Georgia area, which is where I currently live." Regina answered.

_"Okay... What time do you think we can schedule a meeting, Miss Ferrum?"_ He asked.

"... ...Does 10 AM Wednesday sound good?" Regina asked.

_"...10 AM tomorrow sounds great."_ Maxx agreed. _"I'll see you then."_

"Thank you." Regina thanked.

_"You're welcome. Bye."_

Regina and Maxx both hung up their phones as Regina went on to continue her work.

_The Next Day (Wednesday) Around 7:30 AM..._

7:30 AM around morning time is when Regina, inside her apartment, is getting ready for her interview at Moebius High School for being the possible candidate of becoming the head coach for girls basketball. She looked towards the mirror to check herself of the outfit she's wearing and her looks (since she's a female): navy blue suit jacket with a powder blue dress shirt, navy blue fitted dress pants, and black closed-toes flats shoes; having light makeup on with sky blue eye shadow, and pink lip gloss.

After Regina was done looking in the mirror, she grabbed her car keys before locking the door, and headed to her 2012 Chevrolet Impala where she is now driving to Atlanta.

Two hours and twenty-two minutes is what took Regina to arrive in the city of Atlanta, Georgia to find her destination - Moebius High School. Regina, after she parked her car at the school's parking-lot, gets out of her car looking at the outside view of the school.

"Hmm... It looks like a junior college for a high school like this." She said, while walking to the four metal front-doors of the school before entering inside the main building and towards the main office where she signed-in before taking a seat on the three-seated sofa.

"Principle Maxx." Says Missus Kerry Eadweald the office worker through the work phone, and who is married to Maxx Eadweald.

_"Yes, honey."_ Said Principle Maxx.

"You have a guest named Miss Regina Ferrum, waiting for you." She messaged.

_"Thank you. Send her in to my office, please."_

"Will do." Mrs. Kerry Eadweald said after she hung-up the phone. "Miss Ferrum."

Regina, who was reading a magazine, heard her name called. "Yes," she said.

"Principle Maxx Eadweald is waiting for you in his office right about now."

Regina thanked Kerry before getting out of her seat and walking to the door, seeing Principle Maxx at his office desk.

"Nice to see you, Miss Ferrum." Maxx said, shaking Regina's hand.

"You too, and please call me Regina." She said.

Maxx agreed before he and Regina each took their seats where they will start their interview.

Maxx speaks. "First off, have you have any experiences as an head coach?"

"Yes sir. I'm currently the assistant coach at Magitek College." She answered.

Maxx nods before questioning, "Okay... Now to the main part of asking you these questions... With the possibly of hiring you as a head coach for the girls' basketball team, how would you communicate to the students slash student-athletes as a teacher?"

"Just like how every great teacher communicates to students: explaining of how this works from when it looks like it's hard, then as it turns out it wasn't that hard at all." Regina answered.

Maxx nods after hearing her answer from the first question. "Okay... If I were to describe your persona as a communicator, how would you encourage to students and other staff members of this school?"

"It depends on how good of a listener the students and other staff members are, while also the fact that they might ignore me of what I would say that would make them think 'that' would not work even though it will depending on some situation - right or wrong as I could be at times. And I will also approach to them in a nice proper way to explain something so that they won't be flabbergasted on some topic."

Max nods after hearing her answer from the second question. "Okay nice... Since you've answer that third upcoming-question already, here's the fourth question..."

_One Hour Later..._

**(A/N: You thought it was gonna be a full interview, didn't you?)**

"It was great having an interview for you, Regina." Maxx said, shaking Regina's hand.

"You're welcome." Vanilla said.

Maxx, after he and Regina done shaking hands, continues. "...Now before I get into the coaching part, we also have other positions open as well."

"Like what?" Regina asks.

Maxx explains. "We have: math open for freshmen, social studies for sophomores and seniors, science classes for freshmen and seniors-"

"Science you say?" Regina interrupt.

"You're interested in it?" Maxx asked.

"Yeah, because I have a degree in Science Engineering." She said.

Maxx nods after hearing Regina's statement. "Okay nice then. ...Now for the coaching part ...I can't say I'ma hire you as a coach immediately."

"Right." Regina mentioned, knowing what Maxx is talking about.

"Because, with you being the first one I've interviewed for the coaching position, I probably may have other candidates to come very soon to challenge the coaching position in girls basketball - along with other people who are looking for a teaching job." Maxx said.

Regina nods as Maxx looks at the time on his wrist-watch showing 11:23 AM. "Well then, with our interview now over, I'll give you an update to see if you're still available for accepting two jobs for our school. It was great talking to you, Regina."

"You're welcome." Regina thanked, shaking Maxx's hand.

Regina later gave Principle Maxx her cell phone number for an update very soon. The two said their goodbyes before departing as Regina walks out of the school campus heading into her car before heading back home to Augusta.

_Three Weeks Later; Monday, April 15, 2013 (9:32 AM)..._

With Magitek College's 2012-2013 basketball season over for both the women's and men's, Regina is back in her two-bedroom apartment in Augusta, Georgia, still waiting on the news of being selected as Moebius High's girls basketball team. While she is watching the news on television, her cell phone ranged as she answered it.

"Hello?" Regina said.

_"Is this Regina Ferrum?"_ Says a male through the phone.

"Yes."

_"Okay... Regina this is Principle Maxx of Moebius High School, I have some news for you..."_

Regina starts to get nervous of what Principle Maxx will say. Well, kind of nervous to be exact.

_"However, you must come back to our school to hear the news."_

"...Okay. ...No problem. I'll come to the school." Regina said, who was confused for a moment.

"That's great news. I'll see you then." Maxx thanked before he and Regina hanged up their phones.

Regina gets up from her couch before grabbing her car keys and entering into her car. She turns on the ignition and drives off back to Atlanta's Moebius High School.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Two hours and thirty-six minutes have passed (12:08 PM) as Regina arrives back into the campus of Moebius High School. She exits out of her car before entering inside the school where she signed in and enters inside a meeting room with Principle Maxx and the athletic director/boys head basketball coach, Coach Ivo Kintobor.

"Good afternoon Regina. Nice to see you again." Maxx said, shaking Regina's right hand.

"You too." Regina greeted, then later shook hands to Coach Ivo.

The three each took a seat where they will start up their meeting.

_One Hour Later (1:10 PM; with lunch hour done)..._

_"Attention students..."_ The school's intercom turned on with Principle Maxx's voice. _"Will the remaining girls basketball team, junior varsity and varsity combine, report to the main library please. Again will the junior varsity and varsity girls basketball team report to the main library please. Thank you."_

After the announcement was made, eleven varsity players and ten junior varsity [JV] players all from the girls basketball team (21 total), who all played from the past 2012-2013 season, arrives inside the library, where there is the local press and media of Atlanta there as well with the new head coach, Coach Ivo the athletic director/boys basketball coach, and Principle Maxx where they are doing a press conference.

Principle Maxx will start off the press conference. "Thank you all for coming, including both the girls JV and varsity basketball team. As we will start our event of the day, I will first like to introduce our athletic director, slash, boys head basketball coach, Mister Ivo Kintobor."

The people applauded as Coach Ivo makes his speech to the podium.

"Thank you, Principle Maxx," Coach Ivo said. "This is a good time here for our basketball program for this school. Over the time that me and Maxx were discussing to one another of who we were going to hire as the new basketball coach for the girls, we come across ten candidates all competing for the same job for this school. What do we want, what do we look for, you may ask? Maxx and I wanted a coach who can teach these young ladies of not knowing how to coach the players the right way or anything, we wanted a coach who can make these student-athletes become better human beings throughout their lives as well. To a basketball standpoint, we feel that we needed a coach who can compete no matter what level, regardless of what division or anything. The hiring of our new girls basketball coach is what we hoped that it can lead to new heights down the road for years to come. I can't tell you from a person's perspective of how this will turn out from our new coach, but I can just hoped that it turned out good for the long run. And now with out further ado, it is my honor to introduce our newest head coach for our girls basketball team, and who is the youngest ever male or female, Miss **Regina Ferrum**."

Coach Ivo and the people applauded as newest head coach, Coach Regina, makes her appearance to the podium.

"Thank you, Coach Ivo," Regina said. "First off, thank you guys for coming, including the remaining girls basketball team from both the JV and varsity. This, um, has been a unique day for me because I just got done talking to Coach Ivo and Principle Maxx about an hour ago, after realizing I have been hired as the newest basketball coach for the girls, nor did I really have the time to talk to the remaining basketball players as well. I really didn't have the time to come up a written speech or anything because I, um, didn't think this would happen so fast, but now that I'm hired as the newest head coach for this school I don't need it right now... About me? ...My coaching career started in Magitek College, a Division II school in Augusta, Georgia where I played college ball there for four years. Originally I wanted to do a career in science engineering, but my now-former college coach, Coach Jun Kun Magnar, had made an inspiration to me as I went into the coaching position as an assistant there. I've been at Magitek for twelve years - four as a player and eight as an assistant - and when I heard that this school is looking for a new head coach, I figured that this was an opportunity for me to start my coaching career at the high school level. What I also heard that the girls had made it to the state tournament this past season before being knocked out of the second round. And like I said, I haven't talked to the varsity girls yet because I didn't have the time to chat to them. One thing I will say is that: I can't say that we will win right away. No. Because we have work to do first. I don't know how many games we will win or loose, but I do know we all will compete against the other teams that is on our schedule to come. I also expect to have a season of hope as of how next year will be for this team. Thank you."

Regina ended her introduction as questions occurred to her with Regina answering them. After two minutes of topics were over, Regina now approaches to the junior varsity and varsity girls basketball players where she addresses some things she have planned for the summer and for when the season starts.

_Six Months Later..._

Six months went by as Regina, now the head coach for girls basketball at Moebius High School, respectively parted ways with Coach Jun Kun and staff members of Magitek College as she moved to Johns Creek, Georgia (northeastern suburb of Atlanta, Georgia) where she founded a two-storied apartment for herself. Her decision to move to Johns Creek is to be in a better environment outside Atlanta, even though she could've founded a house or apartment in the suburbs of Atlanta. But throughout the summer from June through August, she started a basketball camp for girls who are seeing for themselves of how they will participate in the school's basketball program, while also made her players participate in a free basketball camp where they will learn some basic/advance skills by position; as well as participating the summer league for high school basketball for her players.

_-Monday, September 2, 2013; 3:45 PM..._

Inside Moebius High School's gymnasium is where Coach Regina starts her first-ever basketball practice for her ten [Moebius] Lady Bandits - the school's team name. The roster has 3 sophomores, 6 juniors, and 1 senior so far - **'so far'** as in, incase there are some players quitting or invited to the roster later on. The Lady Bandits have finished warming-up doing their practice routine as they all approached to center-court where Coach Regina and assistant, Coach Snively, are also at.

Coach Regina speaks. "First off, welcome to a new season of this years basketball season... And second, this season will be totally different with some minor changes. Last year when most of you girls addressed y'all made it into the second round of last season's state tournament, I figured you girls were good."

What Regina meant by that was the Lady Bandits finished 21-6-0 (21 wins, 6 losses, &amp; 0 overtime draws) last 2012-2013 basketball season. Sure they were knocked out of the second round, but that was a good record with a win percentage of .777%.

"However, what y'all did last year, was last year." Coach Regina continued. "Throughout the summer when we all had our basketball camp and summer league, I looked at everyone of y'all talents and see you guys are pretty good. Okay, so what you're sayin' is that we're gonna win the state championship this year? No, I'm not saying that, because that's too hypocritical to discuss about that. What I'm saying is that you girls have the talent, but it'll all depend on how you girls communicate to one another of what's going on - whether it turned out good or bad. And I can tell each and everyone you this - I don't care if you're the best player on the team. Why? Simple, I don't have favorites - and I don't care if you're a junior, sophomore, or senior as the best on the team. People can say you were good last year such-and-such, but last year **was** last year. I'm gonna get on each and everyone of your asses, whether you are gonna like or not; if you can't take it ...them doors are over there for you of your decision... Lets go."

(*Whistle blued*) Coach Regina blued her whistle as the girls all got up and picked out the players-

Actually, since there is only ten varsity players... so far, it's very easy to pick out which one they wanted. Anyway, the girls got onto the court where they started their scrimmage.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

As the season was about to start, Regina added freshman Fiona Darcell on the team, and made her a starter. And as the season progressed, Regina added another player on the roster and that's freshman Lela Smith; as it totaled the roster to twelve people. Throughout the 2013-2014 season, Regina's Lady Bandits finished the season 24-11-0 (24 wins, 11 losses, &amp; 0 overtime draws) with a winning percentage of .685% - just 92% lower from last season's winning percentage; the Lady Bandits made it all the way to the sate championship, but came up just short in a loosing effort in overtime against their respected rival, Knothole Village High School's Lady Warriors basketball team.

Sure Regina lost the state basketball championship game as a first-year head coach, but that just shows how she coached her players and made them better.

**End of Chapter 10**

* * *

**There it is folks. Chapter 10 of Regina's basketball upbringing.**

**Thank god I didn't had people PM-ing me to update this story (though I only have 1 follower of this story), because I had to take some time off of this to get other things down.**

**But anyway, leave a comment in the review section of how this chapter went. As the next person will be... **

**Psyche. I can't end this A/N on an name meaning of Regina. Her middle name Kellen is Irish for "powerful"; for being the Iron Queen in the Archie Comics, because of her Magitek powers to manipulate machines and electronics.**

**AND NOW WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, the next person will be... Cream. Yes, Alison "Cream" Honbria.**

**SelfMadeHooper signing off.**


End file.
